


I'm Not A Baby

by Htuiba



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Epic Cosmic Level Stuff As Usual lol, Even was obsessed with his hair, Friends to Lovers, Isak Had Long Hair As A Kid, M/M, Protective Even, Smol Isak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htuiba/pseuds/Htuiba
Summary: ―Este es Even, mi colega. Aunque, la parte de que él sea mi sirviente personal es prácticamente verdad.―¿Colega? ¡¿Tu colega?! ¿Qué diablos, Isak? Necesitamos deshacernos de toda esa cuestión hipermasculina que te enseñan en Nissen.alías, Isak y Even son amigos de la infancia.O, el AmigosDeLaInfancia!AU que algunos pedían.





	1. ¿Recuerdas cuando?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Not A Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908270) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Autora:  
> No sé lo que es esto. Tengo que sacarlo de mi sistema. Son las 2 a.m. por lo que lo editaré más tarde.  
> El AmigosDeLaInfancia!AU que algunos pedían.

**0 – Dieciséis y Dieciocho**

Por tercer viernes consecutivo, Isak se encontró mirando a Even en la distancia y sonriendo para sí de modo bastante embarazoso en una fiesta repleta.

Observaba a Even reír y sobresalir mientras todo mundo orbitaba entorno a él. Lo observaba con palmas sudorosas, opresión en el pecho, y dolor en el corazón.

Even lo sorprendió mirando, e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

―¿Qué hay? ―dijo, casualmente apoyándose contra la pared.

―Nada ―Isak dijo, apartando la mirada y jugueteando con su teléfono.

―Esa chica te ha estado mirando desde hace un tiempo ―Even dijo, su barbilla apuntando a una rubia con largo cabello.

Se llamaba Sara o algo así. También era de primer año en Nissen, y, en efecto, estaba mirando en su dirección.

―Probablemente te está mirando a ti ―Isak dijo.

―Nah, la vi mirándote hace tiempo.

―Sí, claro. Lo que sea. ― Rodó los ojos.

―Isak ―Even giró para encararlo―. Sabes que estás jodidamente bueno, ¿verdad?

_¿Cómo?_

La respiración de Isak se trabó y sus ojos se desorbitaron por un momento antes que aclarará su garganta y se las arreglará para dejar escapar una risa nerviosa.

―¿Qué diablos?

―Lo digo en serio. Tú eres la persona más sexi aquí ―Even dijo con una sonrisa―. Eva está equivocada. Tú eres el sexi, no yo.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_

―¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué estás tan raro esta noche? ―Isak dijo.

Pero Even no respondió. Simplemente siguió mirándolo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Parecía que lo estaba consumiendo. Y tras rondar por su rostro, eventualmente los ojos se fijaron en los labios de Isak.

_¿Qué – ?_

Sin una advertencia, Even cogió su rostro con ambas manos, e Isak ya no estaba respirando.

Estaban en medio de una fiesta. Todas las personas que conocía estaban ahí. _¿Estoy soñando? ¿Qué diablos?_

_._

Isak tenía dieciséis, enamorado de su amigo mayor.

_―¿_ _Recuerdas cuando mi mamá estaba llevándonos de regreso de la escuela cuando tenías cuatro, y te orinaste en el auto y no podías dejar de llorar?_

_―Primero que nada_ _, eso es mentira, Even. Eso nunca ocurrió. Segundo, tenías seis, así no puedes tener recordarlo. De hecho, estudios demuestran que las memorias no se registran hasta que tengas. Lo que sea que crees recordar es porque lo escuchaste de alguien más o te lo inventaste_ _―_ _Isak dijo._

_―_ _¿La amnesia infantil no es por debajo de los 3? ¿Por qué 7? Digo, ¿ese no eres sólo tú?_ _―_ _Even bromeó._

_―_ _Puf, y nuevos estudios lo han probado. Te puedo enviar un enlace si no me crees._

_―¿Siempre tienes que ponerte tan ratón de biblioteca conmigo_ _?_ _―_ _Even dijo_ _―_ _. ¡Y sí lo recuerdo! ¡Lo recuerdo todo! Incluso recuerdo el día que nos conocimos._

_Isak rodó los ojos._

_―_ _Claro._

.

_1- **Cuatro Y Seis**_

Cuando las personas preguntaban a Isak cuándo conoció a Even, él respondía que con cuatro años. No recordaba nada de eso, pero Even insistía que se conocieron cuando tenían cuatro y seis años. Isak apenas recordaba su niñez, sólo repentinos. Y ni siquiera confiaba en esos.

Sin embargo, Even estaba en la mayoría de sus álbumes de fotos, la mayoría de vídeos de cumpleaños, y la mayoría de cartas y notas que conservaba en una caja.

Even siempre estaba ahí, sonriendo, halando su largo cabello, empujándolo, viéndose más alto que él, soplando sus velas de cumpleaños, ganándole en el futbol, llamándolo princesa.

Isak no recordaba mucho, pero recordaba estar celoso de lo alto y mayor que era Even.

―Un día, también tendrás seis años. Lo prometo.

_―_ _¿Recuerdas cuando me tiraste de cabeza, Jonas? Tenía 8 o algo así. Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo._

_―_ _Este, aunque, ese fue Even_ _―_ _Jonas dijo._

_―¿Qué_ _? ¡No! ¡Fuiste tú!_ _―_ _Isak dijo._

_―_ _Nop, fue Even, colega. ¿Por qué tu memoria es tan mala? ¡Incluso yo lo recuerdo! Tu mama tuvo que recogerte, y le gritó a Even y culpó a que él tuviera ADHD. Eso fue cuando sus mamás dejaron de hablarse, ¿recuerdas?_

_._

**2- Ocho Y Diez**

Cuando Even tenía diez, fue diagnosticado con ADHD.

Isak únicamente lo escuchó por su padre, y no tenía idea de lo que significaba. No pasaba tanto tiempo con Even como antes, ya que tenían dos años de diferencia y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela.

Pero cuando se veían, volvían a justo como eran antes. Podían pasar días con videojuegos, viendo televisión, y sin hacer nada mientras sus padres tomaban café o té en una de sus casas.

Sin embargo, luego que Even tiró a Isak de cabeza, las mamás dejaron de hablarse, e Isak ya no tenía permitido ver a Even.

A Isak no le importó. Escuchó a su mamá, y, de todas maneras, Even era mucho mayor.

_―_ _¿Recuerdas la vez defendí tu honor cuando esos chicos te molestaban en la primaria? Tenías unos diez años._

_―_ _Even, ¿de qué diablos hablas? ¿Defender mi honor?_ _―_ _Isak rodó lo ojos_ _―_ _. ¿Siquiera hablamos en la primaria?_

.

**3- Diez Y Doce**

Cuando Isak cumplió diez, regularmente era molestado por algunos chicos de un año superior al suyo por tener cabello largo. Jonas decía que tenía que confrontarlos y que lo ayudaría. Pero lo acorralaron un día cuando estaba completamente solo.

Isak estaba tan harto de no decir nada y de sentirse débil, por lo que golpeó a uno de ellos en medio del patio.

―¡Dejen de burlarse de mi cabello! ―gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Los otros chicos estaban por comenzar a golpearlo cuando Even salió de la nada.

Él era mayor que ellos y más alto y más fuerte. Se paró frente a Isak y los miró.

―¡Déjenlo en paz!

.

Isak y Even reavivaron su amistad después de eso.

―¿Qué es ADHD? ―Isak preguntó.

―No lo sé ―dijo Even―. Dicen que no me puedo concentrar y estoy demasiado extasiado todo el tiempo.

―Oh, de acuerdo.

―Isak, disculpa por tirare de cabeza.

―¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

―No importa.

_―_ _¿Recuerdas cuando casi me matas, Mikael?_ _―_ _dijo Isak._

_―_ _Puf, no me lo recuerdes. Even todavía amenaza con matarme por ese día_ _―_ _dijo Mikael._

_―_ _¿Cómo? ¡Fue hace años! Tenía unos diez años._

_―Tenías once_ _―_ _dijo Even._

_―_ _No, estoy bastante seguro que fue el verano de 2009_ _―_ _dijo Isak._

_―Fue el verano de_ _2010, y acabas de cumplir eleven_ _―_ _dijo Even._

_―¿Cómo recuerdas todo_ _?_ _―_ _dijo Isak._

_―Fue el verano que rompiste mi corazón_ _. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo?_

_―_ _Even, ¿qué diablos?_

_―¡El maldito verano que te cortaste tu hermoso cabello!_ _¡Nunca lo olvidaré!_

.

**4- Once Y Trece**

Cuando Isak cumplió once, decidieron bajar en bicicleta algunas colinas escarpadas y él terminó estrellándose bastante feo luego que Mikael le jaló el cabello y causó que perdiera el equilibrio.

Recordaba desplomarse por un tiempo y simplemente esperar que se detuviera, esperando para golpear una dura superficie. Recordaba a Even, Jonas, y Mikael gritando tras él. Recordaba la temerosa mirada en sus rostros y que Even no podía respirar.

Isak estaba experimentando pérdida de audición por la conmoción, y estaba conmocionado porque no estaba sintiendo nada. Pero entonces el dolor y la audición comenzaron a la vez, y él gritó en agonía.

―Oh mierda, oh mierda. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? Lo siento tanto ―Mikael estaba en pánico mientras Jonas estaba evaluando las heridas.

―Mi mamá me va a matar ―masculló.

Pero entonces Even se abrió paso entre ellos y llevó una mano al rostro de Isak.

―Isak, ¿puedes pararte? ¿Dónde duele?

―No lo sé. Mierda ―Isak hizo una mueca cuando Even tocó su rodilla.

―Vocabulario ―dijo Even.

Entonces se giró y se agachó delante de él.

―Sube. Te llevaré a casa ―dijo.

―¿Qué diablos?

―Simplemente hazlo. Eres tan pequeño y yo soy el más alto aquí. Vamos,

En efecto, Isak era muy pequeño. Todo su cuerpo dolía encaramado en la espalda de Even, y estaba sangrándole toda la playera Nike nueva.

Isak se sujetó de los hombros mientras su cabello continuaba pegándose al cuello y rostro de Even. _Debería haberme atado mi estúpido cabello._

Even incremento el ritmo incluso más, aunque estaban subiendo mientras Jonas y Mikael llevaban las bicicletas tras ellos.

―¿Por qué vas tan rápido? ―Isak preguntó―. Estás sin aliento.

―Para dejar algo de distancia entre nosotros y los chicos.

―¿Por qué?

―Para que así puedas llorar ―Even dijo―. Simplemente llora si duele. No se lo diré a nadie.

Isak se sostuvo más fuerte de los hombros de Even, y lloró en silencio.

Al siguiente día se cortó el cabello, y Even no le habló por toda una semana.

_―¿_ _Recuerdan la primera vez que Magnus se embriagó?_ _―_ _dijo Isak_ _―_ _. Vomitó por todas partes. Fue tan gracioso._

_―¡Estoy justo aquí, gillipollas_ _!_ _―_ _dijo Magnus_ _―_ _. ¡Y tú todavía no puedes con el alcohol, Isak!_

_―Sí, bueno_ _no soy un alcohólico asiduo. Únicamente comencé a beber hace dos años._

_―Aunque, estás ebrio con doce_ _―_ _dijo Even._

_―¡_ _JA!_ _―_ _Magnus gritó_ _―_ _. Danos la receta, hombre._

_―¿Qué diablos,_ _Even? Nunca estoy ebrio con doce. ¿De qué estás hablando?_ _―_ _dijo Isak._

_―¿Vacaciones de Navidad_ _de 2011? ¿Te suena?_ _―_ _dijo Even._

_―_ _¿Cómo?_

_Pero entonces recordó algo, y luego otra cosa. Y de repente, todo su rostro se ruborizó._

_―¡_ _¿Qué?!_

_._

**5- Doce Y Catorce**

Cuando el año escolar comenzaba, Isak apenas vio a Even en absoluto. Él estaba en su segundo año de educación secundaria mientras que Isak todavía estaba en primaria.

En realidad, no le importaba y, de todas maneras, pasaba todo su tiempo con Jonas.

Pero Even se había vuelto más alto, y más grande, e Isak lo odiaba. Odiaba que tuviera nuevos amigos mayores, que ya nunca tuviera tiempo pasa salir con Isak, y que bebía alcohol.

También odiaba que Even tuviera novia.

―¿Tiene grandes pechos? ―preguntó en las vacaciones de Navidad.

Estaba en casa de Even. Ahora tenía doce, y no necesitaba el permiso de su madre para salir.

―¡No le he visto los pechos! Y no quiero. Rompí con ella ayer ―dijo Even.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. No creo que tengamos mucho en común ―dijo Even.

―Eso es muy soso.

―En serio. Ella es buena besando, pero cuando salimos, siempre me aburro.

―Aunque, todo te aburre ―dijo Isak.

―Tú no. Tú no me aburres ―dijo Even.

―Bueno tú **me** aburres. ¿Tienes algo de alcohol?

―¡¿Qué?!

―¿Qué? Sé que bebes ―dijo Isak.

―¡Tienes doce años!

―¿Y qué?

―¡Eres un bebé!

―¡No soy un bebé!

.

Todo estaba girando y Isak no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por lo que simplemente seguía riéndose.

―¡El alcohol es asombroso, Even!

―Puf. Mejor llamas a tus padres y les dices que te quedaras en casa de Jonas o algo. No puedes ir a casa así.

―¡Jódete! ¡Estoy bien! ―Isak estaba gritando.

―¡Isak, para de gritar!

Pero Isak no paró. Comenzó a cantar una tonta canción a todo pulmón mientras Even lo perseguía por la habitación para callarlo.

―¡Para! Mama va a venir ―Even suplicó.

Isak ya no estaba registrando su voz. El mundo estaba girando y se sentía mareado y feliz. Lo próximo que supo, estaba echado en la cama de Even con la mano del chico alto cubriéndole la boca.

―¡Chist!

Dejó de moverse, y Even quitó su mano. Los rostros estaban cerca, y Isak seguía mirando los labios de Even.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Even―. ¿Qué estás mirando?

Isak lo empujó y se sentó.

―Even, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

―Ya lo hiciste.

―¿Qué?

―No importa, ¿qué es? ―dijo Even.

―¿Cómo se siente besar?

―¿Cómo?

―Nunca he besado a nadie, pero hay una chica en mi clase. Se llama Lisa, y creo que pronto nos besaremos ―dijo Isak―. Quiero ser bueno, pero no sé cómo.

―¿Me estás pidiendo consejos para besar?

―Sí ―dijo Isak. Sus mejillas estaban roas y sus parpados pesados. El mundo todavía giraba, y los labios de Even se veían lindos, quizás más lindos que los de Lisa.

―Eh, no lo sé. Simplemente presionan sus labios, supongo ―dijo Even.

―¿Qué hay de la lengua? Ya sabes, como en las películas.

Even rió.

―Isak, prométeme que no meterás tu lengua en la boca de Lisa.

―¿Por qué no?

―Así no es cómo deberían ser los primeros besos. Debes ser gentil, creo. Simplemente cierra los ojos y confía en ti mismo.

―¡Ese es el peor consejo de la historia! ¡Jonas dice que use mi lengua! ¡Tú apestas! ¡Dame más cerveza! ―Isak estaba de nuevo gritando.

―¡No!

Isak obtuvo más cerveza y ambos estaban intoxicados, pero estaba bien porque llamó a su madre para decirle que estaba durmiendo en casa de Jonas, y a ella le agradaba Jonas.

Estaban tirados en el piso, y Even estaba jugando con su cabello mientras Isak le contaba historias aleatorias de Jonas.

Seguían riendo y riendo. Ambos estaban tan ebrios. Su madre estaría furiosa si averiguaba que Even estaba ‘corrompiéndolo’ de nuevo.

―¿Qué dijo tu novia cuando la dejaste?

―¡No la dejé! Simplemente le dije que lo sentía, pero no estaba enamorado de ella ―dijo Even.

―¡Bah! ¡Cobarde!

―¡Isak! ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Quién te enseño eso?

―¡Como sea, tengo doce! ¡Puedo decir lo que quiera! ¿Entonces qué dijo? ―dijo Isak.

―Eh. Dijo que de todos modos soy malo besando y que a ella le gustaba más William o algo.

―¿Qué? ¡Qué perra! ¡Al carajo con ella! ¡Las chicas son lo peor! ―Isak estaba gritando otra vez mientras Even reía.

―Está bien. Le dije que también me gusta alguien más ―dijo.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién?

―Tú.

―Even. ¡Eso es tan gay! ―dijo Isak, riendo.

Even también rió.

―Pero es verdad. No sé. Me gustas más que ella. Preferiría pasar tiempo contigo que con ella. ¿Eso me hace gay? ―dijo Even.

―No lo sé. ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Qué diablos?

.

Los padres de Even estaban durmiendo, por lo que bajaron y robaron algo de Vodka.

―Mierda, Even no puedo ver.

―Eso es porque apagué las luces.

.

Estaban acostados en la cama de Even, riendo y empujándose.

―No creo que seas gay, Even.

―¿Qué?

―Te gusto más que tu novia porque soy tan jodidamente genial, no porque seas homo.

Even rió.

―De acuerdo. Gracias hacérmelo saber.

―En serio. Creo que, para ser gay, necesita gustarte besar a la persona. No simplemente pasar tiempo juntos. ¿No crees? ―dijo Isak.

―Tienes razón.

.

Isak no podía recordar lo que estaban haciendo o lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la habitación estaba a oscuras, el mundo giraba, y Even lo estaba besando.

Así que correspondió al beso hasta que ambos se durmieron.

.

Al día siguiente, se fue con pánico a su casa.

_beber te hace querer besar a la gente - Búsqueda Google_

_beber vodka te hace gay - Búsqueda Google_

_qué ocurre si besas a un chico cuando estás ebrio y también eres un chico - Búsqueda Google_

_soy gay - Búsqueda Google_

.

El lunes tras las vacaciones, Even le envió un mensaje.

**¡Buena suerte con Lisa! Espero que nuestra práctica sirva lollll xD**

Una semana después, Even comenzó a salir con una chica llamada Anna, e Isak dejó de hablarle definitivamente.

No hablaron durante más de un año.

― _¿Recuerdas cuando intentaste emparejarme con Eva?_ ― _dijo Even._

― _¡Dios! ¡Eso fue hace una eternidad!_ ― _dijo Isak._

― _Aunque, fue gracioso._

― _Poco sabía yo que ella estaba tras Jonas._

.

**6- Trece Y Quince**

A los trece, Isak pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con Jonas, su novia Ingrid, y su mejor amiga Eva. Estaba bien.

Ingrid retó a Eva a conseguirse un novio que estuviera en décimo grado, por lo que le pidió ayuda a Isak.

―Este, ¿qué diablos?

―Escuché que uno de tus amigos de la infancia es dos años mayor ―suplicó.

―Eva, qué diablos. Ya ni siquiera le hablo ―dijo Isak.

―¿Por qué no?

―Como sea, no lo sé. Simplemente no nos vemos.

―Por favor, Isak. ¡Por favor! Hicimos una apuesta, y prometí cortarme el cabello si perdía ―dijo Eva.

―¿Estás segura? ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué harías eso?

―¡Por favor! Jonas me dijo que tú también solías tener cabello largo. Tan sólo imagina mi dolor.

.

De alguna manera, Isak terminó accediendo. Y unos días más tarde, Even se les unió para un café.

Fue el encuentro más extraño de la historia. Ahí estaba sentado con Jonas, Ingrid, Eva, y Even.

_Qué mierda estoy haciendo._

.

Cuando Even se dio cuenta de la situación, no escondió su decepción.

―Pensé que me extrañabas o algo.

―Aunque, este, te extraño ―dijo Isak.

Era verdad.

―Isak, fue por una apuesta. Lo siento, pero me siento un poco mierda ahora mismo ―dijo Even.

―Lo siento. No era mi intención molestarte o algo.

―Y, de todas maneras, tengo novia. Su nombre es Sonja. Creo que te agradará.

.

Isak sabía quién era ella. La había visto enganchada a él en los pasillos de la escuela.

Isak la odiaba.

― _¿Recuerdas cuando te encontré en la cama con Even y Sonja, y pensé que habías tenido un trio?_ ― _dijo Mikael._

― _¡Santo Cielo!_ ― _dijo Isak._

― _Espera, ¿qué? Creo que recordaría un momento tal asombroso en mi vida_ ― _dijo Even._

― _Puf. Estabas deprimido. ¡Y no era algo así! Ella no sabía que yo también estaba en la cama_ ― _dijo Isak._

― _Espera, ¿qué?_

.

**7- Catorce Y Dieciséis**

Cando Isak cumplió catorce, recibió una llamada de la madre de Even pidiéndole si podía pasar su casa.

Aparentemente, Even no se estaba sintiendo bien. Se rehusaba a ver a Sonja y sus amigos, y apenas si dejaba la cama.

―Siempre te cuenta todo. ¿Podrías venir? No sé lo que ocurrió.

.

Las cortinas estaban corridas y Even estaba enroscado en la cama. Se veía pequeño, tan pequeño.

―Hola, perdedor. Soy yo. Escuché que estás siendo un soso ―dijo Isak.

Even estaba despierto, pero no respondió.

―Oye, ¿qué pasa? ―Isak se subió a la cama con él, y sus cejas se fruncieron al instante cuando vio los ojos vidriosos de Even.

Se veía tan triste.

―No lo sé ―dijo Even.

―¿Es Sonja? ¿Sucedió algo con ella?

―No.

―Entonces, ¿qué es?

―Isak, creo que algo está mal conmigo ―Even susurró.

Isak no pudo evitarlo. Extendió el brazo y le apartó el cabello de la frente.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Ya no quiero estar vivo. Estoy tan cansado de todo.

Isak nunca había visto a Even tan triste, tan deprimido. Claro, Isak a veces se ponía de mal humor, pero no era nada comparado con la desesperación en la voz de Even.

Le rompía el corazón. De verdad. Isak no tenía idea de lo que estaba mal, pero sabía que quería arreglarlo.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres estar vivo? ¿Qué mierda emo es eso? ―se las arregló para decir, muy nervioso.

―Isak, lo digo en serio.

―De acuerdo. Este, ¿se lo dijiste a tu madre?

―No.

―¿Por qué no?

―Se asustaría ―dijo Even―. Ya no estoy demasiado extasiado por todo, todo el tiempo.

―¿Se supone que te sientas trsite cuando tienes ADHD? ―dijo Isak.

―No lo sé.

―¿Todavía te están tratando por ello?

―No sé un carajo. Ya no tomo las pastillas. No lo sé. Simplemente quiero dormir. ―Even se escuchó frustrado y cansado y triste, muy triste.

―¡Oye! ―Isak le sostuvo el rostro en sus manos y Even cerró los ojos―. No tienes permitido desaparecer o lo que sea. ¿Me oyes?

Entonces, Isak se recostó junto a él y lo llevó a su pecho.

―¿Te quedas conmigo? ―Even susurró en su cuello.

―De acuerdo.

―Por favor no le digas a mamá, ―Even suplicó.

―De acuerdo.

.

Isak se quedó todo el fin de semana. Únicamente dejó la habitación de Even para decirle a su madre que estaba bien, y que simplemente era una tontería con su novia Sonja.

Pero no podía evitar sentir que estaba haciendo mal. Even sonaba realmente mal. Casi se escuchaba como su propia madre.

_Puf. No. Even no está jodidamente loco._

.

Durmió en la cama de él por tres noches. No se estaban tocando, pero Isak si quería.

Así que la noche del domingo, Isak presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Even, luego le pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura.

_Te sujetaré hasta que te sientas mejor._

Era ridículo porque él era mucho más pequeño que Even.

Se volvió incluso más ridículo al día siguiente cuando Mikael abrió la puerta y lo encontró en la cama con Even y Sonja.

Ella había ido temprano en la mañana, y únicamente había visto a Even mientras que Isak estaba enterrado bajo las mantas.

―¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?! ―Mikael gritó.

―Chist. ¡Está durmiendo! ―Tanto Sonja como Isak dijeron al mismo tiempo.

.

Even fue diagnosticado con depresión no mucho después de eso. Y Isak sintió que el mundo estaba acabando.

― _¿Recuerdan cuando atrapamos a Magnus masturbándose durante nuestro viaje a esquiar?_ ― _dijo Mahdi._

_Isak estalló en carcajadas._

― _¡Jódanse chicos! Actúan como si nunca se hubieran masturbado en sus vidas_ ― _dijo Magnus._

― _Colega, sin ofender. Pero yo me aseguro de aguantar hasta llegar a casa_ ― _dijo Jonas._

― _Mierda, ¿recuerdan su rostro? Y entramos en el momento correcto. Todavía no puedo creerlo_ ― _dijo Isak, conteniendo su estómago de reírse demasiado fuerte._

― _Necesitas trabajar en tu gesto de orgasmo, colega_ ― _dijo Mahdi._

― _¡¿Mi gesto de orgasmo?! ¿Qué diablos, eso es algo en lo que se trabaja?_ ― _dijo Magnus._

― _No escuches a estos niños, Mags. Simplemente hazlo_ ― _dijo Even._

― _De acuerdo, no escuchen al chico de aquí. Da los peores consejos en lo relacionado a exactamente todo_ ― _dijo Isak, rodando los ojos._

― _¡Aunque, nunca me has pedido consejo con respecto a tu gesto de orgasmo, por lo que estás injusto!_ ― _dijo Even._

― _Even, no quiero discutir mi gesto de orgasmo contigo. Ni con ninguno de ustedes, para el caso. Qué diablos._

_Even rió, luego se inclinó para susurrarle al oído._

― _Sin embargo, amo tu gesto de orgasmo._

― _¡Qué diablos, Even!_ ― _Isak en realidad gritó, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando._

_Su rostro se ruborizó y quiso morir._

.

**8- Quince Y Diecisiete**

Cuando tenía quince, Even invitó a Isak, Mikael, y Jonas a la cabaña de sus padres.

―¿Puedo llevar a mi novia, Ingrid? ―dijo Jonas.

―Disculpa, amigo. Pero le dije a Sonja que era algo sólo de chicos, así que no quiero que se moleste ―dijo Even.

.

―¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Sonja? ―dijo Isak.

―Este, ella se ha estado quejando de que quiero tener sexo con demasiada frecuencia, por lo que supongo que estoy dejándolo pasar ―dijo Even.

―¿Qué?

―Estoy demasiado excitado todo el tiempo, pero supongo que si ella no está aquí entonces no estaré pidiendo sexo. ¿Entiendes?

―Eso no tiene sentido en absoluto ―dijo Isak.

―Dijo el virgen ―Even bromeó.

La boca de Isak se abrió de golpe.

―¿Qué diablos? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¿Virgen? ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ―Isak se mofó.

―No tienes que fungir conmigo. No me importa.

―¡Even!

―Isak, ¿alguna vez has estado desnudo con alguien? Digo, ¿alguna vez alguien te ha visto desnudo y viceversa? ―dijo Even.

―¿Qué diablos? ―Isak no sabía cómo responder a eso, por lo que no lo respondió.

―Es honestamente tan hermoso. No creo que supiera quién era realmente hasta que estuve completamente desnudo frente a alguien. Es como que eres libre, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

Isak no tenía idea a lo que se refería. Pero estaba aturdido y confundido y psicoactivado por la hierba. Así que lo dejó pasar.

.

Fumaron porros, y nadaron en la pequeña piscina. Isak no pudo evitar mirar la espalda de Jonas. Pasaba cada momento de la mayoría de los días con Jonas, y de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a seguirle cada movimiento, a observar sus músculos flexionarse en sus amplios hombros.

Ahora Mikael le estaba haciendo una llave a Jonas en la cocina en nada más que calzoncillos, y Isak ya no podía sopórtalo más, así que se excusó.

Dejó a todos los tres escalares abajo y se dirigió directo al baño, se sentó en el retrete, se bajó los pantalones, y se tomó en su mano.

_Me odio._

Así que cuando Even repentinamente abrió la puerta unos minutos después, él estaba conmocionado.

―¡Qué diablos, Even!

―Yo, este, lo siento. Simplemente.

Por alguna razón, eso únicamente excitó incluso más a Isak. Estaba más que avergonzado, pero no podía dejar de masturbarse.

Even se quedó de pie en la puerta y mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta.

―Mierda, por favor vete. ¡Por favor! ―Isak suplicó, con cara ruborizada y lágrimas en los ojos. 

―Yo, este…

En vez de irse, Even entró y puso seguro a la puerta tras de sí.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Isak estaba jadeando, todavía tocándose.

―No lo sé.

Así que cuando Even se arrodilló frente a él y lo envolvió en su mano, Isak jadeó e intentaba reprimir un gemido.

_Qué diablos._

Pero se sentía bien, tan bien.

―¡Joder!

Ahora Isak estaba gimiendo completamente. Intentaba mantenerlo bajo, pero era literalmente la primera vez que alguien lo había tocado, jamás.

―Córrete para mí, vamos. Vamos, Isak.

_Qué diablos es esto. Qué está ocurriendo._

―Eres tan jodidamente precioso así. Mierda ―Even lo estaba mirando a los ojos mientras lo masturbaba.

Isak no tenía idea de en qué universo paralelo se había metido. Pero no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba gimiendo y su pecho pesaba. Y no podía parar. No podía.

Hizo un desastre, y fue el peor momento de su vida.

Even tomó algo de papel sanitario, y limpió su mano, y luego a Isak, Isak que simplemente se sentó ahí en total incredulidad.

_Quiero morir, carajo._

―¡Quiero morir, carajo! ―dijo Isak, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

―No bromees sobre eso ―dijo Even.

_Joder. Por supuesto._

―Lo siento ―dijo Isak.

―Estaba bien ―Even se puso de pie y Isak no pudo evitar mirarle la parte delantera de los pantalones.

―Estás, este. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? ―dijo Isak.

_Joder. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Como sea. A la mierda._

―¿Qué?

En lugar de responder, Isak desabrochó los pantalones de Even.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Even chilló.

―No lo sé.

―Isak, para. **¡Eres un bebé**! No. ―Even le apartó las manos.

―Cállate. **No soy un bebé**. Joder tengo quince años y simplemente estoy devolviendo el favor. Odio deberles a las personas.

Even estaba por protestar algo más, pero Isak ya le había metido una mano en los calzoncillos.

―¡Dios! ¡Esto está tan mal! ―dijo Even.

―Como sea. Simplemente dos colegas ayudándose, ¿de acuerdo?

Isak nunca había visto a Even tan puro, tan entregado, tan intenso. Quería gritar. Quería gritar, y quería ser la maldita Sonja que se quejaba de tener demasiado sexo con Even.

Ahora ambos estaban de pie, la mano derecha de Isak alrededor de Even, y la de Even sosteniendo el rostro de Isak.

Estaba gimiendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, e Isak nunca había estado tan perdido. Even seguí mirándole los labios.

―Si me besas ahora mismo, voy a gritar. Lo que sea que estás pensando, no lo hagas, carajo ―dijo, sin aliento, la cabeza dándole vueltas con lujuria. _Por favor._

―¡A la mierda!

Así que Even lo besó, las gigantes manos ardiendo por su piel donde descansaban en su rostro.

_Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío._

Isak todavía lo estaba masturbando, y ahora Even lo estaba besando hambrientamente.

Hubo lengua. _¡Lengua!_ Lengua y dientes y gemidos.

Isak correspondió al beso tan descontrolado, y lo masturbó hasta que Even alcanzó liberarse en toda su mano.

―Joder, joder, joder. Mierda ―Even era un desastre y su pecho le pesaba.

Juntó sus frentes y respiró.

Pero entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_Sonja._

.

Even y Sonja terminaron ese mismo día.

Nunca hablaron del incidente ‘satisfacerse mutuamente mientras estaban tan colocados’, pero Isak literalmente se revolvía cada vez que Even entraba a la habitación.

Algunas semanas después, Even estaba de nuevo con Sonja, y dolía mucho, demasiado.

Isak todavía sentía cosas cuando miraba a Jonas o Chris durante educación física, pero nada se acercaba al fuego en su pecho cuando Even lo miraba por demasiado tiempo. Nada.

Hizo lo mejor para mantener la distancia y sus sentimientos a raya, pero no podía.

No cuando Even le sonreía así, no cuando se aparecía en su escuela para confrontarlo por estarlo ignorando, no cuando iba corriendo cuando la mamá de Isak tenía una depresión nerviosa.

_Estoy tan jodido._

― _“¿Recuerdan cuando Even casi golpea a un chico en la casa de Jonas? Eso fue gracioso_ ― _dijo Magnus._

― _Puf. Fue muy tonto_ ― _dijo Isak._

― _Elias fue algo imbécil. lo siento Isak_ ― _dijo Jonas._

―¿ _Algo? ¡¿Algo?!_ ― _Even se mofó._

― _Puf_ ― _Isak rodó los ojos._

.

**9- Quince Y Dieciocho**

Even únicamente conoció a Elias una vez en la casa de Jonas, pero eso fue lo que requirió para casi empujarlo cuando se refirió a Isak como ‘el chico gay’.

―Como sea, Even, simplemente es un maldito pendejo. Ignóralo ―dijo Isak cuando el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Pero Even no lo ignoró. Por supuesto que no.

―Oye hombre. Sin ofender ―dijo Even, de pie justo en la cara de Elias―. Digo, ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Pero escucha. Sé que Isak tiene un rostro muy lindo, y probablemente le cueste a tu cabeza ahora mismo. Apuesto que no puedes dormir por las noches porque estás ‘oh joder, ¿soy gay?’. Ya lo viví. Pero no proyectes tu mierda en él.

.

―Even, ¿qué diablos fue eso? ¡Eso fue jodidamente vergonzoso! Puedo defenderme solo. ¡Simplemente empeoraste las cosas! Ahora parezco alguien débil que trajo a su amigo para defenderlo.

―Lo siento. No estaba pensando. **Eres como mi bebé** , lo sabes. No podía simplemente sentarme ahí.

―¿Tu bebé? ¿Qué diablos, Even? Lo creas o no, pero cuando dices cosas como esa, duele tanto como los comentarios de Elias. **¡No soy un bebé!**  ¡Casi tengo dieciséis, joder!

―¡No es mi culpa que tengas rostro de bebé! ¡Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que perderás toda esa grasa de bebé y te volverás súper alto para el siguiente año, mínimo!

―Puf.

.

Isak no se fijó en el comentario de ‘lindo rostro’.

_Él está con Sonja. Le gustan las chicas. Tiene sexo con chicas. Deja de ser tan jodidamente raro._

Pero justo antes de quedarse dormido esa noche, sonrió para sí mismo.

― _¿Recuerdas cuando primero comenzaste en Nissen y seguías invitándome a esas fiestas de primer año para impresionar a las chicas?_ ― _dijo Even._

― _Puf. Eso no es por lo que te invitaba_ ― _dijo Isak._

― _¿Entonces, por qué me invitabas?_

― _Ya sabes la razón_ ― _dijo Isak._

_Even sonrió._

― _Me gusta esa respuesta._

_._

**10- Dieciséis Y Dieciocho**

Isak no podía recordar el momento exacto en que comenzó a considerar a Even su mejor amigo. No podía precisarlo. Nunca lo pensó en realidad. Después de todo así no era como funcionaban las amistades. Nunca hubo un rito de iniciación, un momento de ‘felicitaciones, eres mi mejor amigo’. En realidad, nunca lo reconocieron o dijeron en voz alta, y Isak nunca se obceco en ello hasta que una chica le preguntó quién era Even.

Simplemente tenía sentido. Podrían no pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Pero se conocían como las palmas de sus manos.

Even era la única persona en el mundo que había visto a Isak llorar (y tener un orgasmo).

Era el único que sabía que lloró viendo Romeo & Juliet.

Era la única persona que sabía lo mucho que adoraba a Jason Mraz.

Even lo escuchaba quejarse de todo y siempre sabía lo que decir. Siempre estaba ahí para él, y perdonaba todo sin importar lo horrible que Isak fuera con él.

Isak genuinamente pensó que sería extraño tras el incidente en la cabaña. Pero simplemente no lo fue.

Hubo más bromas y, a veces, Even lo miraba fijamente por mucho tiempo. Pero nada más había cambiado. Y Even no lo alejó o trató diferente.

.

―Soy su mejor amigo barra sirviente personal ―dijo Even―. Un placer conocerte.

Isak rodó los ojos.

―¿Mejor amigo? Eso es jodidamente cursi. ¡No somos chicas! ―dijo Isak, antes de volver la atención a la chica con largo cabello oscuro―. Este es Even, mi colega. Aunque, la parte de que él sea mi sirviente personal es prácticamente verdad.

―¿Colega? ¡¿Tu colega?! ¿Qué diablos, Isak? Necesitamos deshacernos de toda esa cuestión hipermasculina que te enseñan en Nissen, ―dijo Even, todo sonriente―. Y, ¡¿los ‘colegas’ hacen lo que nosotros hacemos?! ¿Y qué fue eso? ¿No somos chicas? ¿Qué tienen de malo las chicas? ¿Desde cuándo tener un mejor amigo es específico para cierto género?

La divagación de Even pareció haber asustado a la chica. Isak lo golpeó en el hombro.

―¡¿Es la meta de tu vida arruinar todas mis oportunidades con cada chica, siempre?! ―dijo Isak.

―De hecho, sí ―dijo Even, sonriendo.

―Eres el peor compinche, en serio. Eres mayor y de otra escuela. Se supone que atraigas a las chicas con tus tonterías de ‘tercer año’, y luego hacerlas darse cuenta que yo soy el bueno al ser tu usual soso ser.

―¿Oh, sí? ―Even bromeó, acercándose un poco y haciendo que sus adentros hicieran cosas que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

―¿A qué te refieres con ‘oh, sí’? Por supuesto que soy el bueno ―dijo, intentando esconder lo nervioso que estaba.

―Hum. ¿Entonces eso qué me hace? ―dijo Even, antes que Eva se les acercara.

―¡Hola guapos! ―dijo, acurrucándose brevemente en el costado de Even antes de soltarlo. Isak quería apartarla―. ¿De qué estaban hablando, chicos?

―Isak me estaba contando que él es el bueno y yo el soso de nuestra relación ―dijo Even.

―De acuerdo, antes que nada. ¡No es una relación! ―dijo Isak.

―Oh lo siento, mi error. Nuestra colegería. Nuestra colegería de 12 años. ―Even sonrió.

―¡Oh, vete a la mierda!

―Eh, ¿el soso? Creo que Isak quiso decir el atractivo ―dijo Eva, guiñando un ojo a Even.

―Eso es simplemente infame, Eva ―dijo Isak.

Even rió, esa gran ‘risa Even’ que hacía a todo mundo, _todo mundo_ , sentir algo.

.

La fiesta se estaba relajando y Even seguía ahuyentando a todas las chicas que se les acercaban.

―Escucha Even. ¡Sólo porque rompiste con Sonja y te sientes desolado, o lo que sea que un chico soso siente, no significa que también tengas que arruinar las cosas para mí!

―¿Por qué últimamente estás tan desesperado por encontrar a un chica? Ni siquiera te gustan las chicas ―dijo Even.

Los ojos de Isak se ensancharon. _¿Qué diablos?_

―¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos?

―Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? _‘¿No somos chicas, Even!’_  ―dijo, adoptando un tono más agudo para imitar a Isak―. Para que tienes algo en contra de las chicas. Simplemente digo.

Even sonrió, y Isak se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar. _Oh Dios mío._

―¡Primero que nada, yo no hablo así! ¡Segundo, eres un jodido nerd! ¡Tercero, amo a las chicas, ¿de acuerdo?!

―¿Esto es por lo que ese chico Elias dijo? ―Even estaba de repente muy serio.

―Puf, ¿qué?

―Isak, no tienes que probarle nada a nadie. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sólo que acabas de comenzar tu primer año en Nissen no significa que tengas que andar follando con chicas a diestra y siniestra para establecer un sentido de hipermasculinidad o lo que sea.

―Even, no puedo tomarte en serio cuando me sigues diciendo esas extrañas palabras. No todos vamos a Bakka o tenemos Tumbarell.

―Es Tumblr. Y es en serio. Me puedes contar lo que sea, Isak.

_Lo sé._

―¿Querer tener sexo con chicas qué tiene que ver con el idiota de Elias al que viste una vez? ―dijo Isak.

―Correcto. No importa. No lo sé. Necesito otra bebida.

.

―Sabes que eres muy atractivo, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué mierda?

―En serio. Eres la persona más atractiva aquí ―dijo Even con una sonrisa―. Eva se equivoca. Tú eres el atractivo, no yo.

―¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué estás siendo tan extraño esta noche? ―dijo Isak, con el corazón en la garganta.

.

Las manos de Even estaban sosteniendo el rostro de Isak y todo era simplemente demasiado. Isak no podía respirar y Even estaba mirando sus labios.

Estaban en medio de una fiesta. Todas las personas que conocían estaban ahí. _¿Estoy soñando? ¿Qué diablos, en serio?_

.

Pero antes que Isak pudiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, Even le estaba estrujando el rostro, presionando sus mejillas, y riendo como un niño.

―¡Puf! ¿Qué diablos? ―Isak estaba intentando zafarse del agarre, pero el chico no lo estaba dejando.

―¡Te ves muy gracioso así! ¡Caray, tu rostro, Isak! ¿Recuerdas cuando solía hacerte esto de niños? Siempre te enojabas mucho.

―¡Puf, para! ¡No somos unos niños! ¡Deja de ser tan raro!

Isak estaba intentando alejarlo, pero no quería atraer más atención hacia ellos. Así que decidió dejar de pelear y permitir que Even estrujara su rostro.

―Even, sé que te sientes mal porque rompiste con Sonja, pero por favor dejar de desquitarte conmigo ―Isak suspiró―. Literalmente arruinaste todas mis oportunidades de enrollarme con alguna chica esta noche al hacer esas escenas de antes.

Even dejo de reír―. No es por eso que lo hice.

La mirada de Even era demasiado cariñosa. Estaba mirando a Isak como si contuviera los secretos del universo, y él no podía evitar sonrojarse.

_No sea un jodido raro._

―¿Por qué - ? ―Isak apenas podía hablar―. Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Su tono era demasiado débil, demasiado esperanzado, demasiado algo, y su corazón estaba latiendo rápido, demasiado rápido en su pecho.

―Tú sabes la razón ―Even dejó de estrujar sus mejillas, y ahora las estaba acariciando gentilmente.

Isak lo miró fijamente, con ojos bien abiertos, labios entreabiertos, y martillazos contra su caja torácica.

―Simplemente piénsalo. Eres inteligente. Puedes deducirlo ―Even susurró.

Y así de simple, soltó su rostro y desapareció en la multitud.

Más tarde, cuando Isak intentó encontrarlo, Jonas dijo que se fue con una chica.

―Ella era muy atractiva, colega. ―Entonces sonrió, chocó palmas con Jonas, e intentó actuar como si su corazón no estuviera roto.

.

_Maldito estúpido._

_._

Isak volvió a casa con un corazón roto, únicamente para encontrar a su papá en la puerta con las maletas hechas.

Su mamá estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios dentro de la casa. Los platos estaban rotos y las paredes temblaban y el mundo se acababa.

Sacó su teléfono y escribió lo primero en lo que pudo pensar.

**Even**

00:23

mi papá dejó a mi mamá

Mierda

dónde estás

No lo sé

acabo de dejar mi casa

Ya voy

No te muevas

Isak pasó la noche en la cama de Even, y lo abrazó como nunca antes.

―Even.

―¿Sí?

―Creo que soy gay.

―Eso está bien.

Even lo abrazó más fuerte.

.

―Isak.

―¿Sí?

―¿Me dejarías si enloquezco?

―No. Nunca.

. 

―Even.

―¿Sí?

―Mis padres se va divorciar.

―Lo siento.

.

―Isak.

―¿Eh?

―Creo que estoy loco.

―No. No lo estás.

.

―Even.

―¿Eh?

―Te amo.


	2. Dieciséis Y Dieciocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anhelo, más instantes y el diagnóstico correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La estructura es un poco diferente a la parte 1. Esencialmente hay AHORA (Dieciséis Y Dieciocho) y hay instantes (3).  
> El capítulo está inspirado por ésta canción: Low Roar - Nobody Loves Me Like You

**Ahora- Dieciseis Y Dieciocho**

―Te amo ―dijo Isak.

Even apretó el agarre de sus hombros.

―También te amo ―dijo Even.

_No de esa manera._

Era la primera vez que Isak lo decía en voz alta.

Even, sin embargo, lo había dicho antes. Lo había dicho tantas veces que las palabras ya no tenían significado.

_No de esa manera._

* * *

 

**1- Doce Y Catorce**

El decimosegundo cumpleaños de Isak fue un desastre. Su madre olvidó hornear el pastel, y no le permitió invitar a Even.

―¡Mamá! ¡Él es mi amigo!

―No lo voy a tener a él o a su madre en mi casa ―dijo ella―. Siempre sales lastimado cuando él está. ¡Es muy insensato!

―¡Por milésima vez, Mikael fue la razón por la que me caí de mi bicicleta, no Even!

.

Cuando Isak le dijo a Even, fue comprensivo.

―Está bien ―dijo, con una sonrisa.

―¡No, no está bien! Tu mamá me deja entrar en tu casa todo el tiempo. Odio a mi mamá. ¿Por qué es así? No quiero esa estúpida fiesta ―dijo Isak.

―Ya invitaste a todos. Sería grosero cancelar en el último minuto.

―No me importa.

―No actúes como un bebé, Isak.

―¡No soy un bebé! ―Isak se burló.

.

Isak no canceló la fiesta de cumpleaños y no fue tan mala. Muchas personas fueron y llevaron regalos. Pero cuando incluso Mikael llegó, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por Even que estaba completamente solo en su casa.

Isak estaba sentado en el sofá, sintiéndose terrible, cuando recibió un mensaje.

.

**Even**

18:29

ven afuera :p

.

Isak corrió fuera de la casa y encontró a Even apoyando contra una pared, llevaba esa playera que a Isak realmente le gustaba, y sosteniendo en sus manos lo que parecía un regalo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Estoy aquí para darte mi regalo ―dijo Even con una sonrisa.

―Este. ¿Qué? No tenías que hacerlo.

―Quería hacerlo ―dijo Even dándole el pequeño paquete.

―¿Qué es?

―Puedes abrirlo más tarde. Tengo que irme antes que tu mamá me vea.

―Eso no es justo. Ya estás aquí. Simplemente entra. No me importa ―dijo Isak.

―No, no quiero que tu mamá te grite en tu cumpleaños.

_Pero a mí no me importa._

―Este. Está bien ―dijo Isak.

Se estaba sintiendo un poco nervioso bajo la intensa mirada de Even, y no sabía la razón.

―De acuerdo, tengo que irme ―dijo Even, ahora caminando hacia atrás y despidiéndose de Isak.

Se despidió hasta que Even estuvo suficientemente lejos, luego se giró para volver a entrar a la casa. Al momento que alcanzó la Puerta, escuchó a Even gritar tras él.

―¡Isak! ―Even estaba corriendo hacia él.

_Cómo._

Apenas se las arregló para girarse completamente cuando un Even sin aliento estaba nuevamente en su rostro. Sujetó su rostro y sonrió.

―Feliz cumpleaños ―Even dijo―. Olvidé desearte feliz cumpleaños.

Isak quería decir algo como ‘eres tan raro, suelta mi rostro’. Pero nada salió de su boca porque ahora Even se estaba inclinando para susurrarle algo a la oreja.

Isak dejó de respirar en anticipación.

―Te amo ―susurró.

_Qué._

Even retrocedió, lo miró a los ojos, y plantó un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda.

―¡Adiós! ―Entonces corrió y desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Isak se quedó afuera por un largo tiempo hasta que Jonas y su mamá abrieron la puerta.

―Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes ―dijo Jonas―. ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?

.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, su mamá lo sentó y miró a los ojos.

―Isak, te vi con Even.

―Vino para darme un regalo porque tu no lo dejarías entrar ―dijo Isak.

―¿Por qué te estaba besando la cara?

―¿¡Qué?! ―Todo su rostro se ruborizó.

―Isak, no me mientas. ¿Qué te estaba haciendo? ¿Qué te está haciendo hacer? ―se estaba volviendo histérica.

―¡¡Mamá!!

―¡Ya no quiero que estés con él otra vez!

.

Isak se encerró en su habitación y miró fijamente al regalo de Even. Era una playera, la misma que él usaba y la que a Isak tanto le gustaba. Y con ella venía una nota.

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Issy! Ahora tienes la misma :p. Usé mi paga para comprártela jaja. Espero te guste._  
_Te amo._  
-Even

* * *

 

**Ahora- Dieciséis Y Dieciocho**

―Deberías ir a ver a tu mamá ―dijo Even―. Has estado aquí dos días.

―¿Y qué? ¡Ella está loca! No sé cómo cuidarla.

―Ella no está loca, Isak. Está mentalmente enferma. Igual que yo. No lo controla.

―Pero tú tienes depresión. No eres un psicótico. ¡No es lo mismo! Y tú ves a tus doctores y tomas tus medicinas. Ella no quiere hacer nada. Simplemente está en casa y grita ―dijo Isak.

―Bueno, lo hago porque tengo a mis padres y a ti para apoyarme. Tu papá se acaba de ir y tú no estás ahí para ella. No es justo. Deberías ayudarla igual que a mí.

―Pero, ¿por qué? Ella nunca hizo nada por mí. Simplemente me grita y culpa por todo. ¡No le importo en absoluto! ―dijo Isak.

―Claro, le importas Isak. Le importas mucho. Simplemente tiene diferentes maneras de demostrarlo.

―¿Por qué la estás defendiendo? ¡Ella piensa que tú eres Satán! La misión de su vida es mantenerme alejado de ti ―dijo Isak.

―Sí, bueno, ella pensaba que yo estaba haciéndote hacer cosas. La recuerdo llamándome un par de veces para que me mantuviera alejado. ―Even rió.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te llamó?! ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?!

―Bueno, eres mucho más joven que yo. Así que tiene sentido que pensara que te estaba haciendo beber y fumar y cosas ―dijo Even―. Digo, descubrió que la noche que bebiste a los doce fue mi culpa, así que.

―Pero todo adolecente en el universo lo hace en algún momento, ¿qué diablos? ¿Te llamó por eso?

―No, fue después ―dijo Even.

―¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

―Creo que fue después que nos descubriera drogándonos esa vez. Tenías catorce, creo. Algo de la manera en que te miro ―Even sonrió para sí.

―¿Qué?

―No importa. Simplemente ve a casa. Al menos ve cómo está  ―dijo Even.

―No quiero. Ya no puedo manejar más locuras en mi vida.

Even no respondió a eso. En su lugar, cogió su chaqueta.

―Te acompaño a tu casa ―dijo.

* * *

 

**2- Catorce Y Dieciséis**

Even se estaba sintiendo mejor luego de estar deprimido por casi un mes. Había pasado días yendo a varios doctores y ajustando la medicación.

―¿Vas a ir a la escuela la próxima semana? ―dijo Isak al teléfono.

―Sí. Me siento jodidamente fantástico ―dijo Even―. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

―Sin planes. Jonas está con Ingrid, y Eva está fuera de la cuidad este fin de semana. ¿Quieres venir? Mis padres no están en casa.

.

Even tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

―¿Qué le pasa a tu cara? ―dijo Isak.

―Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

―¿Qué?

―¿Alguna vez has fumado marihuana?

.

―No, necesitas inhalar. Necesita entrar en tus pulmones. No lo saques todo ―dijo Even.

Isak dio una larga calada y casi se ahogó. Even estalló en risa.

―Mierda, mierda, duele un carajo ―se estaba ahogando y tosiendo.

―¡Oh Dios, eres todo un bebé!

―¡No soy un maldito bebé! ¡Simplemente inhalé mucho! ―Isak todavía estaba tosiendo y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

Even rió luego se acercó hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, sentados en el piso. Extendió el brazo y secó las lágrimas.

―Eres muy lindo ―dijo.

―¡Quítate!

Fumaron el resto de hierba de Even, Isak observándolo cuidadosamente enrollar el porro con sus largos dedos. Isak se estaba sintiendo extraño, pero de buena manera. Sentía que estaba flotando o soñando. Se sentía cansado, pero nunca quería despertar.

Quería descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Even. Así que lo hizo.

Even ni se inmutó. Simplemente jugó con su cabello.

―Extraño tu cabello largo ―dijo.

―Cállate. Eso fue hace años. Simplemente supéralo.

―Nunca.

Isak todavía tosía cada vez que daba una calada y Even se burlaba de él en cada ocasión.

―No todos somos bestias, sabes ―dijo Isak.

―¿Bestias? ―Even rió―. Isak, ¿de verdad es u primera vez?

No servía negarlo―. Sí ―admitió.

Even no se rió ni burló de él.

―Bien ―dijo Even.

― ¿Bien?

―Me gustar presente para tus primera veces ―dijo, entrelazando una hebra de cabello en su dedo índice y mirándolo a los ojos.

Isak no pudo evitar ruborizarse. La marihuana también lo estaba afectando.

―¿Mis primeras veces?

―Sí, tu primera vez bebiendo, tu primera vez fumando un cigarrillo, tu primera vez probando marihuana ―dijo Even.

―Lo dices como si siempre me estuvieras corrompiendo ―dijo Isak.

―Ya estoy en eso, ¿no? Me siento un poco mal, pero, no quiero que hagas esto con cualquiera. No sé. Prefiero que lo hagas primero conmigo. Así puedo enseñarte.

―¡No soy un puto bebé! ―dijo Isak.

―Sí que lo eres. Mi bebé.

―¡Quítate! ―Isak lo empujó―. ¿Es por eso que básicamente me forzaste a fumar un cigarrillo contigo la otra vez?

―¡Exactamente! Ves, ya que fue conmigo, te diste cuenta que lo odias y nunca lo volverás a hacer ―dijo Even.

―Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

―No debe de tenerlo. Estamos colocados. Las cosas no tienen que tener sentido ―dijo Even.

Las manos habían dejado su cabello y ahora estaban pasando suavemente por su quijada. Even estaba mirando sus labios y luego a sus ojos.

―Te amo ―dijo Even.

Isak no pudo evitar volver a ruborizarse.

―Qué diablos. ¿Cuándo dejarás de decir eso? Es raro ―dijo Isak.

―Dejaré de decirlo cuando ya no te ruborices.

―No estoy ruborizado ―dijo Isak―. Bueno, ¿cómo van las cosas con Sonja?

―Nos estamos dando un descanso.

―¿Qué? ¿Terminaron?

―No, es sólo un descanso. Digo, me acaban de diagnosticar depresión clínica, así que ella necesitaba tiempo ―dijo Even.

―Pero ella estaba ahí cuando estuviste deprimido ―dijo Isak.

―Sí, como amiga ―dijo Even―. También necesito tiempo para pensar.

―¿Pensar en qué?

―Cosas.

―¿Cosas, como qué?

―Cosas como esta.

Even se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, un simple pico. Los ojos de Isak se abrieron, y lo empujó casi al instante.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ―Isak se sentó.

―No lo sé.

―Even, ¿qué diablos? ¿Es la marihuana?

―Simplemente quiero besarte. ¿Puedo besarte?

Isak estaba colocado, y Even estaba en un descanso con Sonja.

―La última vez que me besaste, no nos hablamos por un año ―dijo Isak.

―¿Lo recuerdas?

―Fue mi primer beso, Even.

―Lo sé.

―Querías ser el primero.

―Sí.

―¿Por qué?

―No lo sé. ―Even volvió a mirar sus labios, y Isak no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

―Even, ¿somos homos?

―No ―Even acogió su rostro―. Somos amigos que estás colocados y que ahora mismo quieren besarse.

―De acuerdo.

Así que Isak dejó que Even lo besara. Le permitió meter la lengua en su boca y tomar lo que quisiera. Se lo permitió, porque también lo quería.

La espalda de Isak estaba contra el piso y Even estaba montado a ahorcajas y gimiendo contra su boca.

Pero luego se sentó de repente y se llevó las manos al cabello.

―Mierda, joder. ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? Isak, lo siento.

Isak también se sentó, y lo sujetó del cuello.

―Cállate.

Se montó en su regazo y lo besó esta vez él lo besó primero.

―Simplemente, cállate.

No mucho después, los padres de Isak abrieron la puerta principal, y se apartaron.

Even estaba escondido debajo de la cama, pero Isak no podía dejar de reírse, por lo que su madre lo descubrió.

Echó a Even y castigó a Isak por dos semanas.

―No puedes hacer esto. ¡Tienes catorce años!

.

La siguiente semana, Isak vio a Even y Sonja besándose en los pasillos de la escuela y se saltó el resto del día.

Caminó a casa con lágrimas por todo el rostro. Dolía mucho.

_Jódete. Supongo que ya dejaste de pensar, jodido imbécil._

Al tercer día, volvió a la escuela y se sentó con Even y Sonja durante el almuerzo.

―Oí que volviste con este perdedor ―dijo Isak, sonriendo a Sonja.

Even no sonrió ni una vez.

* * *

 

**Ahora- Dieciséis y Dieciocho**

Isak se quedó con su madre por un par de días. Parecía irle mejor, pero todavía no podía superar la marcha de su papá.

Cuando las clases acabaron, Isak encontró a Even esperándolo junto a Nissen.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Esperándote. Te extraño ―dijo Even antes de besar su mejilla.

―Este, de acuerdo. No beses mi rostro, qué diablos ―Isak lo apartó―. ¿No tienes clase?

―No me sentí con ganas de ir.

―¿Qué? Estás en tercer año, Even. No sé cómo funcionen las cosas en Bakka pero estoy seguro que no puedes simplemente darte un día.

―¿A quién le importa? ¡Hoy es un gran día! ¡Quién tiene tiempo para clases! ¡Y no les importa porque saben que tengo depresión, así que pensarán que es por eso!

―¿Qué tienes? Estás demasiado nervioso. Sonríes demasiado ―dijo Isak.

―¿Desde cuándo eso es algo malo?

.

Fueron a un parque con Jonas, Eva, y Magnus, y Isak vio que Even sacaba un pesado libro de su mochila.

―¿Qué estás leyendo? ―preguntó.

―El Corán.

Isak rió―. Gracioso.

―En serio.

―¿Qué?

―¡Honestamente es tan fascinante! ¿No estás indignados con la islamofobia que hay ahora en el mundo? ¡Es una locura! Lo comencé a leer para educarme. Obviamente conseguí una copia traducida, pero ahora estoy tratando de aprender árabe, porque no me gustan las traducciones. Sabes que en sí no captura el significado de las cosas. ¿Sabías que es considerado el trabajo de mayor calidad en la literatura clásica árabe? ¡Fue escrito en prosa rimada! Es increíble. Se nota cuando lees versiones traducidas por lo que estoy intentando memorizarlo en árabe. Es realmente fascinante. Es considerado un milagro porque el profeta era técnicamente iletrado y no podía haber elaborado tan increíble prosa a menas que fuera por revelación. Deberías leerlo alguna vez, Isak. Tengo la copia traducida conmigo.

.

Isak no durmió esa noche. Aparentemente, Even tampoco.

.

**Even**

03:42

No puedo dormir

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

No puedo dejar de pensar en esa noche

También quiero ser tu primera vez

* * *

 

**3- Hace tres meses - Esa Noche**

Isak iba a comenzar en Nissen en unos días. Estaba nervioso por lo que Even lo invitó a su casa.

―¡Tengo algo de whiskey! ―dijo por teléfono.

Cuando Isak entró, Sonja estaba ahí y de inmediato le frunció el ceño.

―Este, hola a ti también. Supongo ―dijo Isak.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

―¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Volvieron a pelearse? ―dijo Isak.

―Sí, de hecho, peleamos. Por el amor de Dios, Even. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

―Sonja, en serio ―dijo Even.

―¡No, jódete!

Sonja dejó la casa y Even fue tras ella.

Isak se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el sofá.

_Puf._

Isak había aprendido a apreciar y querer a Sonja. Claro, primero la odiaba, pero ella de verdad tenía únicamente el mejor interés de corazón por Even. Y eso era suficiente para él. _Suponía._ Aparte, Even también se preocupaba por ella, y habían estado juntos por casi tres años ahora.

Isak había pasado tantas noches llorando en sus almohadas, que alcanzó un estado de aceptación.

_Como sea. Él está con Sonja. A él no le gustas. Simplemente son amigos que a veces hacen cosas cuando están ebrios o colocados. Él quiere a Sonja. No a ti._

Isak de verdad apreciaba lo dedicada y cuidadosa que era. A veces también lo cuidaba a él. Sonja siempre había sido tierna con Isak. Pero cuando volvieron a estar juntos tras el incidente ‘satisfacerse estando totalmente colocados’, ella comenzó a actuar fría hacia él.  

.

Cuando Even volvió al apartamento, se veía algo triste.

―¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me llamaste mientras estaban peleando? Eso es una bajeza incluso para ti ―dijo Isak.

―No, la pelea comenzó después ―dijo Even.

―¿Cómo?

―Olvidé que teníamos planes para la noche. Y sonaba que estabas flipando por teléfono, así que te invité. Ella se enojó mucho.

―Me sentiría mal, pero es cosa tuya, colega ―dijo Isak.

―No me llames colega.

―Como sea ―Isak rodó los ojos―. Puedo simplemente irme. Iré con Jonas. Ustedes pueden hacer el dulce amor o lo que sea que hagan, y arreglarlo.

―Eso no será necesario ―dijo Even

―¿Eh?

―Terminamos.

―¿Qué?

―Sí, justo ahora. Supongo que se veía venir. Pero sí, no sé ―dijo Even.

―No importa, volverán a estar juntos en una semana ―dijo Isak.

―No, no volveremos.

―¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

―Porque he dejado de mentirme ―dijo Even.

―Eh, de acuerdo ―Isak estaba confundido―. Entonces digamos que rompieron. ¡Vamos arriba!

.

Isak y Even tenían mucho whiskey y fumaron demasiados porros. Isak estaba ebrio, pero Even parecía incluso más ido.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan maestro para adueñarte de Nissen? ―dijo Even.

―Voy a entrar el primer día, comenzaré un rap, entonces a las chicas se les caerán los pantalones ―dijo Isak.

Even rió, esa gran ‘risa Even’ que le debilitaba las rodillas.

―También los chicos, probablemente ―Even bromeó.

―Cállate. ―Isak se ruborizó.

―Entonces, ¿cómo van las cosas con, este, cómo se llama? ¿Anne? ―dijo Even.

―Los enrollamos dos veces. No importa. No es la gran cosa ―dijo Isak.

―¿Te acostaste con ella?

―¿Qué diablos, Even?

―¿Qué?

―¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ―dijo Isak.

―¿Los ‘colegas’ no se suponen que hablen de ‘tirarse chicas’? ―Even se burló de él.

―¡Como sea!

―Entonces, ¿lo hiciste? ¿La follaste?

El rostro de Isak se ruborizó. Even nunca lo presionaba de esta manera.

―¡No, no lo hice! ¡¿Feliz?!

―¿Por qué no?

―¡No es tu puto asunto! ―Isak casi gritó.

―Oh, suenas herido. ¿Ella no quería hacerlo contigo?

―Colega, ella literalmente me rogó que lo hiciera. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ―dijo Isak, rodando los ojos.

Pero entonces Even estaba en su rostro, los dedos enterrados en su cintura.

_¿Qué - ?_

―¿Qué te dije sobre llamarme ‘colega’? ―la voz de Even era grave y áspera, e Isak quería estallar.

Even se estaba alzando sobre él en el sofá, oliendo a whiskey y marihuana y a los sueños más salvajes de Isak. No pudo evitar sentirse excitado.

_Carajo, contrólate._

―¿Por qué, por qué te molesta tanto cuando te llamo ‘colega’? Eres jodidamente raro ―dijo Isak.

―Porque - ―Even se inclinó y rozó su nariz contra la quijada de Isak―. Los colegas no hacen - ―Subió una mano al cuello de Isak y dejó la otra en la cintura―, lo que hacemos nosotros.

_Mierda, joder._

Isak sujetó a Even del cuello y lo besó. Lo besó profundo y con ganas. Lo besó exactamente como lo besaba en todas sus fantasías y sueños húmedos. Le mordió el labio inferior y pasó la lengua en su boca.

Even lo sentó sobre sí en el sofá, y Isak le pasó las piernas por la cintura.

―Mierda, joder, Isak. Maldición.

―Cállate. Simplemente cállate. Tan sólo somos dos amigos que están ebrios y colocados, y que quieren besarse, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Mierda, me vuelves loco! ―Even le respiró en el cuello.

Isak intentaba olvidar el hecho de que Even justo había terminado con Sonja hace algunas horas. Pero lo más importante, quería que Even lo olvidará.

Isak no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora se estaba restregándose contra Even que estaba gimiéndole en la boca.

―Mierda, bebé.

―¡No soy un bebé!

―Te amo tanto. Mierda.

Isak sujetó la parte trasera de los pantalones de Even y lo haló más cerca entre sus piernas.

―Joder ―gimió en la curva del cuello de Even―. Even, por favor.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

―Bésame.

―Ya te estoy besando.

―Bésame más.

Isak le jaló el cabello y lo acarició por todas partes, _todas partes._

―Isak.

―Sí.

―¿Por qué no la follaste? ―Even se estaba restregando contra él y besándole el cuello.

―¿Qué?

―¿Por qué no te follaste a Anne? ¿Por qué no te la follaste? ¡Dímelo!

Isak dejó de gemir y sujetó el rostro de Even entre sus manos.

―Tú sabes la razón, carajo ―Isak jadeó.

―Quiero que me lo digas. Dime.

Lo besó de nuevo mientras Even comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de Isak.

―Porque quiero que seas mi primera vez. Joder, Even. ¡Quiero que seas el primero!

.

Even le dio su primera mamada esa noche.

.

Cuando Isak se despertó en mitad de la noche, junto sus cosas y huyó.

Ignoró todas las llamadas de Even, y seguía esperando escuchar que él volvió con Sonja.

Pero la noticia nunca llegó.

La siguiente semana, escribió a Even con pánico en la boca del estómago.

.

**Even**

13:12

Necesito un compinche para atraer chicas en la fiesta de un nissen este viernes

¿Vienes?

Allí estaré ;)

* * *

 

**Ahora – Dieciséis Y Dieciocho**

Isak y Even estaban en la piscina interior de alguien. No sabía de quién era, pero Even de verdad quería nadar. Así que allanaron la casa de alguien.

―Es la casa de ese idiota. ¿Cómo se llama? Este, Jakob o algo. ¡Fue a la primaria conmigo! ―dijo Even.

―No lo recuerdo ―dijo Isak.

―Claro. Tú no recuerdas nada ―Even bromeó.

―¡Jódete!

Isak lo empujó a la piscina.

.

Ahora se estaban besando en la piscina completamente vestidos, y el corazón de Isak estaba en su garganta porque no estaban ebrios, no estaban colocados, y Even conocía su sentir con respecto a los _chicos_.

No era amigos que estaban ebrios y colocados, y que querían besarse. Simplemente eran amigos que querían besarse.

Así que Isak permitió que Even lo presionara contra el borde de la piscina y lo besara hasta que ya no pudo respirar.

Cuando una niñita irrumpió, rápidamente se fueron de la casa por la ventana y corrieron en el frio mano a mano.

Únicamente se detuvieron para besarse un poco más.

―No estás ebrio ―dijo Isak.

―No lo estoy.

―No estás colocado.

―No lo estoy.

―Entonces, ¿por qué me estás besando? ―dijo Isak.

―Porque se me da la gana.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Even, se quitaron las ropas húmedas, y Even se le unió en la ducha.

―¿Qué diablos?

―Chist, mi mamá está durmiendo.

―¡Even, estoy desnudo!

―Nada que no haya visto antes.

Se bañaron juntos, y Isak terminó de rodillas, llevando a Even a su boca.

―No tienes que hacerlo ―dijo Even.

―Quiero hacerlo. Enséñame.

.

―¿También eres gay? ―dijo Isak.

―Me gusta todo y todos, pero mayormente tú ―dijo Even, antes de inclinarse para presionarle un beso en los labios.

―De acuerdo.

.

Even salió desnudo en mitad de la noche, e Isak nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida.

Deambuló por la ciudad con los padres de Even. No podía respirar.

Estaba en medio de un vecindario cuando la mamá de Even lo llamó.

―Lo encontramos. Estaba en la estación de policía. Está a salvo.

Isak soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Su pecho se sentía tan apretado, tan pequeño.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué está pasando? ―estaba sollozando al teléfono.

―No lo sé, amor. Deberías ir a casa. Te llamaré con novedades, ¿de acuerdo?

.

_El universo se está burlando de mí._

Parecía que algo tenía que suceder siempre que Even y él hacían algo.

_La única vez que no estaba ebrio ni colocado, tenía que perder la maldita razón._

Se tropezó con un bar gay, bebió su peso en alcohol, y conoció a Eskild.

―¿Estás bien, niño?

―¡No tengo a donde ir! ¡No quiero ir a casa! ¡Por favor!

.

Isak durmió en el sótano de Eskild, y luego de unos días, el papá de Even finalmente lo llamó.

―Hola, Isak. Siento que la mamá de Even no te haya llamado antes. Ella no se siente bien. Even está bien. Pero ahora está un poco deprimido. Acabamos de volver del hospital y lo han diagnosticado con desorden maniaco-depresivo o bipolaridad. Esto es muy difícil para nosotros, pero pensé que querrías saberlo.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? Pensé que tenía depresión clínica. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ―dijo Isak.

―Según el doctor, él se puede sentir muy extasiado o muy triste. Únicamente nos damos cuenta de las bajas por lo que fue diagnosticado con depresión. Y cuando era más joven, atribuimos su energía e hiperactividad con ADHD. Básicamente, es difícil de diagnosticar. Pero podemos superarlo. Deberías venir a verlo en algunos días.

.

Isak leyó sobre la bipolaridad. Estaba familiarizado con la depresión, pero no sabía nada de la manía. Así que lo buscó y preguntó.

La memoria de Isak era la peor, pero se sentó y escribió todo lo que podía recordar en un trozo de papel. Intentó recordar fechas, grandes eventos dramáticos, cada ocasión en que Even había estado deprimido por momentos. _Los episodios de manía son regularmente seguidos por episodios de depresión._

Creó una línea de tiempo. Llamó a los chicos para confirmar, e incluso llamó a Sonja.

―Isak, ¿por qué estás llorando? ―dijo.

―Simplemente responde, por favor. ¡Sonja, por favor! ¡Por favor!

Dibujó corazones en casa ocasión que algo había ocurrido entre ellos porque era sentimental, y porque Even le hacía querer dibujar corazones.

Cuando acabó, Isak miró su trabajo y lloró.

_Él no me ama. Simplemente estaba maníaco. Se venía abajo luego que algo pasaba entre nosotros en cada ocasión. No soy más que un maldito síntoma._

* * *

 

**Even**

21:21

Lo siento por espantarte

Lo siento por lastimarte

Sabía que estaba loco, te lo dije

Estaré ahí en la mañana

No tienes que venir

Sé que prometiste que no te irías

Pero está bien

Soy tu mejor amigo

Claro que estaré en la mañana

Te amo

Te veré mañana

Isak te amo

* * *

 

Isak miró fijamente a su teléfono y lloró.

_No, no es así._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTORA:  
> Bien, esto no fue tan extenso, pero supongo que alcancé la meta del capítulo.  
> Espero que les haya gustado <3 Háganme saber si así fue :d <33  
> .  
> Dato curioso: todo este desasosiego adolescente me tensó tanto hoy lol. Tuve que buscar en viejas conversaciones de cuando tenía la edad de Isak para captar la emoción. Quería que sonara real. No lo sé. Me la apliqué. Ahora tengo tantas emociones L.O.L. y me las arreglé para abrir viejas cicatrices. Maravilloso. Extraño esos tiempos. La incertidumbre. Las inseguridades. Las noches sin dormir. La sensación del mundo acabando.  
> No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto en las notas lol. Si estás leyendo esto, lo siento. Supongo que este universo me tocas fibras sensibles. Recuerdo recibir llamadas de mamás diciéndome que me mantuviera lejos lmfao. Qué mierda de espectáculo.  
> COMO SEA. Igual que Even, Siempre sentí las cosas demasiado. Supongo que tuvo un propósito. JAJA.  
> *abrazos*  
> Dejen un comentario si quieren el punto de vista de Even (estoy cruzando los dedos. DEBO. ESCRIBIRLO)


	3. Bipolar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―Si alguien te toca, lo mataré.  
> Lo bueno y lo feo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A.  
> Son las 2 a.m., acabo de llorar por dos horas escribiendo esto LOL (también hay que culpar a mi lista de reproducción). Espero les guste <3  
> Estoy respondiendo todos los comentarios del capítulo anterior tan pronto como sea posible. Los quiero mucho. Lo siento, estoy muy ocupada *abrazos*

**Ahora – Dieciséis Y Dieciocho.**

Isak estaba de camino a casa de Even. Empacó una mochila con lo necesario, practicó en su cabeza lo que diría, y se paró frente a la puerta por unos buenos cinco minutos.

.

Abrazó a la mamá de Even cuando abrió la puerta, y la sintió temblar en sus brazos.

―No me di cuenta de lo alto que estás, Isak. Mírate ―dijo con una triste sonrisa, secando una solitaria lagrima que escapó del rabillo de su ojo.

―¿Cómo está? ―preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

―Estoy devastada, pero mayormente enojada. No puedo creer que le fallamos dos veces.

―Dicen que es muy difícil diagnosticar la bipolaridad. No es su culpa ―dijo Isak, apretándole el hombro.

―Gracias ―dijo con una sonrisa genuina―. Tampoco es tu culpa.

.

―Lamento que tengas que lidiar con más locuras en tu vida ―dijo Even debajo de las sabanas, sin siquiera mirar a Isak.

Isak no había externado ni una palabra, y aun así, Even supo que era él quien abrió la puerta.

―La, lamento no estar aquí antes. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, y nadie respondía las llamadas o atenía la puerta ―dijo Isak, todavía de pie en la entrada―. No sabía que estabas en el hospital.

―Le pedí a mama que no te dijera ―dijo Even, el rostro todavía enterrado en su almohada.

Isak dejó caer su mochila en el piso y caminó hacia el lado de la cama de Even. Se sentó en el borde y le pasó los dedos por el cabello.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó en voz baja, intentando esconder lo mucho que lo mataba ver a Even en tanto dolor.

―No quería que me volvieras a ver así. ―La voz de Even estaba colmada de dolor y sufrimiento, y los ojos de Isak no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas.

―¿Así, cómo? ―Requirió todo su valor, pero cogió el rostro de Even de donde estaba sobre la almohada y volvió la cabeza para que pudiera mirarlo.

Los ojos de Even estaban cerrados, pero su rostro estaba rojo y las pestañas húmedas.

―¿Así, cómo? ―Isak repitió.

Even cogió las manos en su rostro y se apoyó en la caricia.

―No podía soportar la idea de tenerte cuidándome de nuevo en la cama del hospital. Lo lamento ―dijo Even, los ojos todavía cerrados.

―Oye ―Isak le colocó una mano bajo el cuello acunar la cabeza, luego se metió en la cama con él. Lo atrajo a su pecho, luego cubrió a ambos con las sábanas.

―No hay nada que lamento ―Isak susurró―. Todo lo que quiero es que estés bien. ¿Cómo estás?

―Estoy muy cansado.

―Entonces duerme. Simplemente durmamos ―dijo Isak.

―¿Te quedarás?

―Tanto como necesites.

.

―Siento que estoy atrapado en una mierda de película con un director paralizado ―dijo Even.

―¿Eh?

―Simplemente quiero avanzar la trama, pero no puedo.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―dijo Isak.

―Ya sabes, la vida es como una película. Para que las cosas ocurran, tienes que ser el director de tu propia vida. Pero es tan injusto porque estoy tan jodido. Es como si estuviera en un gran estudio y no tengo control sobre la película que se supone estoy dirigiendo, porque los productores entrometiéndose. Pero en realidad, es sólo porque estoy jodidamente deprimido.

―Eso es mentira ―dijo Isak.

―¿Eh?

―Todo lo que se supone que pase, pasará. El universo es tan tremendamente grande. Está completamente fuera de nuestro control. Te estás presionando demasiado, Even.

―¿Qué?

―Sabes que es un poco ñoño, pero yo creo en la teoría de los universos paralelos ―dijo Isak.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Digo que ahora mismo, hay una infinidad de Isak y Even en el universo ―dijo Isak.

―Eso me hace sentir incluso peor ―dijo Even.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque, ¿qué tal si no somos amigos de la infancia en uno de esos universos? ¿Qué tal si estoy completamente solo ahora? ¿Y si no te tengo? ―dijo Even.

Isak lo acercó más y sonrió.

―Siempre te encuentro. En cada universo, e encuentro y saco de quicio. ¿Contento?

.

**_Quince Y Diecisiete_ **

_Tras el incidente ‘satisfacerse estando totalmente colocados’ y el incidente ‘volver con Sonja’, Isak intentó mantener la distancia._

_Even estaba en Bakka e Isak estaba todavía en secundaria, por lo que no era difícil. Ignoraba los mensajes y llamadas de Even, y dejó de ir a su casa._

_Sabía que Even no iría a su casa por su madre. Pero no esperaba que apareciera en su escuela._

― _¿Qué estás hacienda aquí?_

― _Me estás ignorando_ ― _dijo Even._

― _¡No es así!_

_._

_Dos semanas después Isak despertó con extraños mensajes._

_._

**_Even_ **

_03:23_

_Quiero decirte un millón de cosas_

_Un millón y una cosas_

_Pero no puedo_

_Por favor no estés tan triste_

_Desearía no estar tan jodido_

_Desearía no ser malo para ti_

_Lamento herirte_

_Te amo_

_-Even_

_._

_Ese día, Even intentó suicidarse._

_._

_Isak estaba en educación física cuando recibió la llamada. Por lo que no la vio hasta que volvió a los vestidores y se estaba cambiando de ropa._

_._

_Isak salió de la escuela con zapato, con lágrimas en el rostro, y con medio corazón._

_Jonas gritó tras él, pero Isak no podía escucharlo. No podía escuchar un carajo más que el errático palpitar contra su caja torácica._

_._

_Even estaba en el hospital, todavía inconsciente._

― _Podría haber sido peor_ ― _dijeron los doctores._

_Los padres de Even todavía estaban conmocionados, y Sonja estaba llorando en la sala de espera._

_Mikael fue el único que llamó a Isak, y lo abrazó en el momento que lo vio a la vuelta de la esquina._

― _¡¿Qué diablos sucedió?! ¡¿Qué diablos sucedió?!_ ― _Isak estaba llorando y todo dolía demasiado._

_._

― _Ha estado tan extraño últimamente. Hablaba de que no podía frenar sus pensamientos, y simplemente quería que parara. ¡Dijo cosas de que la muerte es la única manera de detener los pensamientos, y soy tan jodidamente estúpido! ¡Soy tan estúpido! Digo, ¡está deprimido por amor de Dios! ¡¿Por qué diablos no estaba pensando?!_ ― _Sonja estaba llorando._

_Isak la abrazó porque ella estaba tan desolada como él._

― _Ni siquiera estaba cerca. Soy un maldito malparido_ ― _dijo Isak_ ― _. Seguía llamándome y escribiendo, y simplemente lo ignoré, diablos._

_._

_Sonja y la mamá de Even se turnaron para abrazarlo en la cama, mientras Isak observaba desde los asientos. También quería tocarlo. Deseaba tanto tocarlo._

_Mejor se sostuvo la cabeza ya que amenazaba con partirse por la mitad de tanto llorar._

Él podría estar muerto ahora mismo. Podría estar muerto. Podía haberlo perdido para siempre.

_._

_Even se despertó mientras sus padres estaban llenando algunas formas, y mientras Sonja estaba fuere consiguiéndoles café._

_Isak estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama, mirando a Even, finalmente tocando su rostro. Extendió el brazo y le rozó sus dedos contra la mejilla._

_Se veía tan pacifico, tan hermoso. Isak le acarició el rostro y se sintió estrangulado. Dedujo que Sonja volvería ahora en cualquier minuto. Así que se inclinó y presionó un gentil beso en sus labios._

Quédate conmigo. No me dejes. No me importa si no me amas. Tomaré lo que sea. Simplemente, no me dejes.

_Pasó su mano izquierda por la frente de Even acariciándole el cabello, y sostuvo las manos de Even con su derecha._

_._

_Cuando Even abrió los ojos, le tomó un momento antes de estallar en llanto._

― _Joder. Mierda. Joder. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué todavía estoy aquí?!_

_Había agonía en su voz, y Isak de verdad quería desaparecer justo ahí y ahora._

_No sabía qué hacer ante el repentino estallido de Even, por lo que se subió a la cama y lo abrazó._

― _¡Está bien! ¡Even, está bien! ¡Va a estar bien! ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! ¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo!_

_._

_Isak se despertó en mitad de la noche, todavía abrazando a Even. La madre dormía entre dos sillas, y Sonja ya no estaba ahí._

_._

_Isak se quedó hasta que su padre fue a recogerlo al otro día._

― _¡No voy a dejarlo!_

― _Isak, entiendo que es tu amigo. ¡Pero necesitas ir a la escuela! Necesitas un baño y cambiarte de ropa. ¡Tu madre está muy preocupada!_

― _¡No me importa! ¡No me voy!_

― _¡Isak, no seas infantil!_ ― _dijo su padre._

― _¿Infantil? ¡Papá, él casi murió! Casi se fue para siempre y ¿quieres que me preocupe por la maldita escuela? ¡¿Por las locuras de mi mamá?! Sé lo mucho que ella lo odia. ¡Pero no me importa! ¡Él lo es todo para mí! ¡Todo!  
. _

― _Tú también lo eres todo para mí_ ― _dijo Even en el silencio de la noche, abrazándolo fuerte._

― _Por favor no me vuelvas a dejar._

― _Lo lamento. Lamento ser así._

― _Chist._

**Ahora - Dieciséis Y Dieciocho**

Even se estaba sintiendo mejor. Se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevas medicinas, pero todavía no iba a la escuela. La noche que allanaron la piscina y Even salió desnudo, había escrito algunas cosas en la página de Facebook del Bakka Kosegruppa.

―Ahora todo mundo sabe que estoy jodidamente loco ―dijo Even.

―¡No estás loco! ―dijo Sonja.

―Honestamente, Sonja, ¿por qué estás aquí? Me siento una mierda. Te trato como basura. No tienes que estar aquí para mí ―dijo Even, mientras Isak observaba el intercambio en silencio con angustia en el pecho.

_Van a volver, supongo._

―Quiero estar aquí. Even, somos amigos y estuvimos juntos por casi tres años. Por supuesto, que me quedo contigo ―dijo ella.

Isak sintió que se ahogaba por lo que se excusó.

―¿A dónde vas? ―dijo Even.

―Uh. Tengo que llamar a Jonas por algo.

.

Isak mintió. Se fue a casa de Eva y se regodeó en su cama.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ella.

―Nada.

―Isak, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad? Digo, guardaste mi secreto sobre mi rollo con Chris hasta que yo misma se lo conté a Jonas, así que también puedo guardar secretos.

—No llevo marcador, Eva —Isak suspiró en la almohada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo está Even?

—Él está mejor. Le están ajustando la medicación. Aunque, sigue llamándose loco —dijo Isak.

—¿Y cómo estás tú?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Estoy bien! —Salió como un chillido.

—Isak, sin ofender, pero no te ves bien.

—Puf —Isak lanzó sus manos al aire—. No lo sé. Me siento como mierda. Debí saberlo. Digo, estaba actuando bastante efusivo y deprimido, y nunca cruzó mi mente.

—Isak, no tienes una especialidad en psicología.

—Psiquiatría.

—¿Cómo?

—No importa —Isak.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —dijo Eva.

—Con Sonja.

—¿Qué? Pensaba que rompieron.

—También lo pensaba —dijo Isak.

Eva lo miró con algo de pena en los ojos y él lo odiaba. Odiaba que ella parecía saber. Odiaba que todo mundo parecía simplemente _saber._

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¡Vamos a embriagarnos! —dijo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Vamos! Jonas y yo acabamos de romper. Me siento como mierda. ¡Necesito algo de acción! ¿Qué te parece?

.

Isak terminó en una fiesta de los Penetrators esa noche. No podía recordar nada. Se embriagó demasiado, excesivamente colocado, tanto de todo.

Para su sorpresa, todavía dolía. Dolía incluso más de lo usual. Pensó que simplemente se volvería un desaliñado desastre pero en su lugar se volvió un triste desastre desaliñado.

Veía el rostro de Even en todo mundo y lo volvía loco. Cuando sea que captaba un atisbo de cabello rubio, su corazón comenzaba a latir erráticamente. Cuando sea que escuchaba una voz grave y áspera, sus ojos se abrían ampliamente y la respiración se dificultaba.

Por lo que bebía más y fumaba más, mientras Eva hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Fue al baño y comenzó a buscar entre las gavetas.

_Tan sólo quiero adormecer este sentimiento. Tan sólo quiero dejar de sentir esto._

Ahora una chica también estaba en el baño. Él no podía ver muy bien. Pero era rubia.

_Esto podría ser. ¿Podría?¿Tal vez?_

Era amiga de Ingrid. Había sido amiga de Eva antes que todo el infierno se desatara y ella se juntara con Jonas. Ella era la chica que lo miraba en la última fiesta a la que fue con Even.

Su nombre era Sara. Y estaba de rodillas frente a él.

_Así no es como se hace. Even no lo haría así._

Isak dejó caer la cabeza contra la pared.

_Isak, patético cabrón._

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la noche que Even lo llevó a su boca. La noche que se embriagaron y fumaron. Pensó en esas pestañas húmedas, los gruñidos, y las grandes manos conteniéndolo en su lugar.

_—Quédate quiero, bebé._

_—¡Even! Joder. ¡Ya estoy cerca!_

_—Sí, vente en mi._

_—¡Even, detente!_

_—No, quiero probarte._

_—¡Joder!_

Isak alcanzó su liberación y Sara se vio satisfecha con su trabajo. Se levantó e intentó besarlo en los labios. Él la dejó.

La dejó porque estaba herido y porque simplemente quería que parara.

.

La presionó contra la pared y deslizó las manos bajo su playera.

Él no sentía nada, pero ella estaba gimiendo. Ella le mordió el labio inferior y todo se sentía mal.

.

Estaba de regreso entre la masa de cuerpos, y la música estaba demasiado alta.

Magnus salió de la nada y le tocó la espalda.

—¡Colega, escuché que follaste a Sara en el baño! ¿Qué diablos, colega? ¡Ahora eres una leyenda!

—¿Dónde está Even? —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que encontrar a Even.

—¡Isak, Even ni siquiera vino a la fiesta! No está bebiendo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Magnus.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Isak estaba ebrio, tan ebrio.

.

**Even**

01:23

porqué sonjja y nno yo???

Poor qué

Tan sólo quierro enetender

Te amoo ta tant o

Tantto

Even

Et odii

T eodio

.

Isak estaba sentado en el pavimento, la cabeza cayendo en su pecho.

Even lo estaba haciendo vomitar.

—¡No me toques! ¡Jódete! —Isak estaba gritando en mitad de la calle.

Even no dijo nada.

.

Isak estaba en la cama de Even a la mañana siguiente, acurrucado en su pecho.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Te traje aquí —dijo Even.

—¿Por qué?

—Magnus me llamó y dijo que estabas preguntando por mí. Soy tu sirviente personal, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que obedecer.

Isak comenzó a recordar los gritos y los « _¿¡Dónde está Even!? ¡No me voy hasta que Even esté aquí!»._

—¡Joder!

—Escuché que la espantaste —dijo Even.

—¿Qué?

—La chica con la que estuviste en el baño.

_Jódete._

—¿Dónde está Sonja? —dijo Isak.

—No lo sé. No estamos juntos.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento antes que Even volviera a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo?

—¿Qué? —dijo Isak.

—¿Usaste un condón? ¿La follaste bien?

Isak se quitó las sabanas y se puso de pie.

—¡Jódete, Even!

.

**Catorce Y Diecisiete**

_Cuando Isak tenía catorce años, se consiguió una novia llamada Lisa._

_—¿Lisa? ¿Lisa de cuando tenías doce? —dijo Even._

_—¡No, que mierda! Lisa es un nombre bastante común. ¿Y cómo es que la recuerdas? —dijo Isak._

_._

_Even era tan agradable con Lisa. que Isak comenzó a pensar que ella únicamente pasaba tiempo con él para en realidad estar cerca de Even. Even que iba a Bakka, tenía una atractiva novia, y era tan alto y mayor._

_—Oh, ¿así que tocas la guitarra? —dijo muy animosamente._

_—A veces —dijo Even._

_—¡Puf, es pésimo! Es tan molesto. A veces piensa que es el jodido Bob Dylan y toca por 10 horas seguidas. ¡Digo, no sé de dónde saca toda esa energía! ¡Pero sigue siendo pésimo! —dijo Isak._

_—Oh, pero te encanta —dijo Even, antes de enterrar su mano en el cabello del joven._

_Lisa los miró con una curiosa expresión._

_—Son muy cercanos, ¿verdad?_

_—Eh, ¿por qué? —dijo Isak, apartando la mano de Even._

_—Por nada._

_Even sonrió y halagó el cabello de ella mientras volvía a pasar una mano por el cabello de Isak. Isak la observó ruborizar ante cada cumplido, apenas dándose cuenta que Even lo estaba tocando a él todo el tiempo._

Bah. Él simplemente es agradable. ¡No son en serio esos cumplidos!

_No pudo dormir esa noche cuando se dio cuenta que estaba celoso de Lisa, cuando se suponía que estuviera celoso de Even._

_No podía dormir._

_._

_Cuando Isak rompió con Lisa, ella le preguntó la razón con un apretado puño._

_—Estoy enamorado de alguien más._

_—¿Even?_

Sí.

_—No, ¿qué diablos?_

_._

_—No puedo creer que halagué su cabello únicamente para que rompieras con ella —dijo Even._

_—Como sea._

_—No era en serio eso de su cabello. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Únicamente te lo dediqué al tuyo._

_—Vete al carajo._

_—Aunque, me alegra que rompieras con ella —dijo Even._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque eres mío —bromeó con una sonrisa más grande que la vida._

Vete al carajo.

_—A veces eres tan gay, Even —dijo._

_Even rió todo el camino de regreso a casa._

**Ahora - Dieciséis Y Diecinueve**

Tras el incidente de Sara, las cosas se volvieron muy extrañas entre Isak y Even. Todavía estaba molesto con él por presionarlo así.

Pero al mismo tiempo, siempre se sentía terrible cuando ignoraba sus mensajes.

_¿Por qué no puedo estar simplemente enojado?_

**Even**

No tuve sexo con ella

Lo sé

<3

lamento ser un idiota contigo

.

Isak lo perdonó. Claro que sí. Even volvió a estar en todas partes y ser todo.

Even siempre estaba haciendo algo extraño. Estaba dibujando demasiado, y hablando del universo, y escribiéndole a extrañas horas, y simplemente siendo Even.

_¿Está maniaco?_

.

**Even**

04:13

I don’t wanna be your friend (No quiero ser tu amigo)

I just wanna be your lover (Yo sólo quiero ser tu amante)

No matter how it ends (Sin importa cómo acabe)

No matter how it starts (Sin importa cómo comience)

Forget about your house of cards (Olvida tu castillo de naipes)

And i’ll do mine (Y yo repartiré la mía)

Forget about your house of cards (Olvida tu castillo de naipes)

And i’ll do mine (Y yo repartiré la mía)

And fall off the table (Cae de la mesa)

Get swept under (Y es barrida bajo la alfombra)

Denial, denial (Negación, negación)

07:43

¿Radiohead?

Interesante

¿No deberías estar durmiendo a las 4 a.m. en lugar de acosarme? :)

Tus oídos en llamas

Negación, negación

Tus oídos deberían estar en llamas

Negación, negación

Deeee acuerdo

.

Isak estaba tan atrapado en todo Even que no estuvo ahí cuando los chicos Yakuza fueron sobre Jonas y algunos otros chicos en una chica.

.

**Even**

12:12

¡Isak me acaba de llegar Mad Max en bluray! ¿Quieres venir más tarde?

14:32

 

14:33

 

Los memes de Gavin como en los viejos tiempos

 Calla

¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde?

Confabulación

?

Los imbéciles de yakuza golpearon a jonas el fin de semana pasado

Nosotros se las vamos a regresar

????

¿¿Yakuza?? ¡Esos tipos son violentos!

¿Y quién son «nosotros»?

Hable con los chicos de penetrator

¿Los PENETRATORS?

¿Isak es en serio?

¡Como sea! Sé que odias la violencia

y eso, pero es por Jonas

**Trece Y Quince**

_Cuando Isak tenía trece años, se metió en algunas peleas con chicos de otra escuela. No era solamente él. Era un grupo entero de su curso, incluyendo Jonas._

_Acababa de volver a hablarle a Even. Pero lo sacó un día._

_—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy después de la escuela? —dijo Even._

_—Vamos a pelear con esos chicos._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Sí, no dejan a Markusen paz, así que los otros chicos van juntos a su escuela —dijo Isak._

_—¿Qué diablos? Eso es muy estúpido. ¿Por qué **tú** tienes que pelear?_

_—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Son mis amigos y soy un chico! ¡También tengo que pelear! —dijo Isak._

_._

_Isak estaba caminando a casa con algunos chicos de su curso, Even, y otras personas por las que no se preocupaba particularmente cuando vio a unos chicos de otra escuela a la vuelta de la esquina. Eran mayores y también más numerosos._

Mierda.

_Isak apretó su puño y se preparó para pelear. Pero Even sujetó su mano y comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta._

_—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Isak._

_—¡Estamos huyendo! —dijo Even._

_—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!_

_—¡Sí, nos vamos! —Even estaba sonriendo, así que Isak también comenzó a sonreír._

_Even reforzó las manos sujetadas y lo alejó de todos._

_—¡Oh Dios, eres tan nena, Even! —Isak gritó._

_—¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Es muy ignorante y ofensivo para el género femenino! —dijo Even, todavía corriendo, todavía sujetándole la mano._

_—¿Por qué eres tan ñoño? —Isak estaba sin aliento, pero estaba tan feliz._

_—¿Por qué eres tan lindo?_

_._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa de Isak, todavía se sujetaban las manos._

_—¡Eh, sí que eso fue extraño! —dijo Isak, soltando nerviosamente sus dedos._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—¡Todo mundo me va a molestar mañana por ti!_

_—Simplemente diles que yo tenía demasiado miedo y no podía manejar la violencia así que me llevaste a un lugar seguro —dijo Even._

_—Bah, ¿qué habrías hecho si nos hubieran rodeado? Apuesto que te habrías escondido detrás de mí. Y me habrían golpeado —dijo Isak._

_—¡Nunca! Nunca permitiría que salieras herido —dijo Even._

_—Sí, claro —Isak rodó los ojos._

_—Isak, si alguien te toca, los mataré._

**Ahora - Dieciséis Y Diecinueve**

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Los Penetrators habían salido del autobús, y los chicos Yakuza estaban por comenzar a lanzar golpes. Isak podía ver a Eva y sus nuevas amigas en la distancia.

Jonas estaba intentando mitigar la pelea mientras Isak observaba todo desenvolverse en cámara lenta.

_Mierda. Mierda esto no va a acabar bien._

Isak apenas estaba registrando lo que ocurría cuando William estrelló una botella en la cabeza de uno de los chicos.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que el infierno se desatara.

Antes que lo supiera, también lo estaban golpeando.

_Ay._

No dolía, probablemente porque no estaba sintiendo nada en absoluto. Jonas saltó en la espalda del chico, intentando apartarlo. Así que Isak se levantó del piso y empujó el pecho del chico, fuerte, luego volvió a golpearlo.

A Isak no le gustaba ponerse físico, pero no importaba. Estaba sangrando y este chico había lastimado a Jonas antes.

.

Isak no tenía idea de cómo Even los encontró, lo que había visto, o lo que ocurría.

Todo lo que supo fue que Even estaba estrangulando al chico que había golpeado a Isak en el diente, y que estaba por expulsar los ojos de su cabeza. Lo estaba asfixiando.

—¡Even! ¡Even, colega! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —Jonas gritó.

Isak simplemente miraba, demasiado impactado, demasiado todo.

Nunca había visto a Even lucir tan cruel, tan violento, tan «no Even».

Los penetrators se habían ido al momento que William estrelló la botella, así que solamente eran algunos chicos Yakuza, Jonas, Isak, y Even. Even que se rehusaba a soltar el cuello del chico.

—¡No lo toques! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo? ¡Cómo carajo te atreves a tocarlo! Te mataré. ¡Te mataré si te le vuelves a acercar! ¿¡Me escuchas!?

Los ojos de Even estaban muy abiertos y oscuros, y la voz tan aguda. Estaba hablado tan rápido, demasiado rápido, y repitiéndose cada dos palabras.

Jonas estaba intentando apartarlo del chico Yakuza, pero en vano. El chico lucía genuinamente asustado, y Isak supo exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_Por supuesto._

Empujó a Jonas, cayó de rodillas tras Even, presionó su pecho contra la espalda, y le pasó sus brazos por la cintura.

—¡Even! ¡Even! —susurró en su oreja—. Even, soy yo. Even, soy Isak. ¡Por favor, para! ¡Por favor!

Even todavía estaba presionando sus dedos en la piel del chico.

—¡Even, me estás asustando! ¡Por favor! —Salió como un sollozo, y Even se detuvo casi inmediatamente después.

.

La policía se llevó a Even y al chico que había sido golpeado en la cabeza con la botella.

—¡No fue él! ¡No fue él! ¡Él no lo hizo! ¡Lo juro! Jonas, ¡¿por favor?! ¡Chicos! ¡No fue Even! —Isak ahora también le estaba suplicando a los chicos Yakuza que dijeran algo. Pero estaban demasiado estupefactos, demasiado conmocionados.

—Chico, intentó matarlo.

.

**Even**

22:03

Where is he (Dónde está él)

The man who was just like me (El hombre que era igual a mí)

I heard he was hiding (Escuché que se estaba escondiendo)

Somewhere i can’t see (En algún lugar que no puedo ver)

Where is he (Dónde está él)

The man who was just like me (El hombre que era igual a mí)

I heard he was hiding (Escuché que se estaba escondiendo)

Somewhere i can’t see (En algún lugar que no puedo ver)

And i’m alone (Y estoy solo)

I realize that when i get home (Me doy cuenta que al llegar a casa)

I wanna go through my red and my cherry (Quiero tomar mi vino y mi cereza)

Lo siento

Lo siento tanto

Te amo

.

Unas semanas más tarde, la mamá de Even llamó a Isak para decirle que se mudaban a Trondheim.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Even no está bien. Es mejor para él volver a comenzar —dijo ella—. Lo siento, cariño.

—¿Y la escuela? ¡Es marzo! ¿Y su vida aquí? ¿Y qué - ?

_¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!_

.

**Even**

20:34

Sal

20:48

Por favor

20:56

Isak no puedo irme sin decirte adiós

.

Isak abrió la puerta. Y aunque se prometió que no lloraría, no pudo detener las cálidas lágrimas brotándole de los ojos. Las secó agresivamente con su manga, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Por favor, no llores.

—¡Jódete! ¡Simplemente jódete!

Estaban frente a la casa de Eva. La madre no estaba y Eva estaba con Chris Schistad por esta noche.

Así que Isak sujetó a Even por el cuello y lo atrajo a un beso tan desesperado que se sintió como un sollozo.

Su estómago era un nudo y su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Dolía demasiado, pero se sentía tan bien.

Even aseguró los brazos en su cintura y lo empujó contra la puerta. Isak pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Even y lo jaló del cabello.

Isak tan estaba roto y herido, pero no importaba en el momento. Porque Even lo estaba besando tan apasionadamente que lo sentía en sus huesos. Lo besaba como si quisiera hacerlo. Lo besaba igual que si buscara algo dentro de su alma, como si estuviera memorizando la manera en que su respiración subía cuando su lengua se movía de cierta manera en su boca. Lo besaba igual que si el mundo estuviera acabando, como si las estrellas estuvieran por caer del cielo. Lo besaba igual que sí su pecho estuviera en llamas. Lo besaba como si no pudiera respirar.

Lo besaba como si fuera la última vez.

.

Even únicamente se detuvo porque Isak estaba sollozando. Él también estaba llorando.

—¡No me dejes!

—Bebé, te tengo. —Even acunó su rostro.

—¡No soy un maldito bebé!

—Sí, lo eres. Eres mi bebé.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Even, ¿qué voy a hacer? Dime, ¡¿por favor?!

—Vas a vivir tu vida y te va a encantar. Vas a disfrutar cada segundo sin mierda de locos en ella cada día. Eso es lo que vas a hacer.

Isak llevó sus manos a las de Even donde descansaron en su rostro.

—Voy a morir sin ti.

—No, no morirás —dijo Even—. Eres fuerte y jodidamente asombroso. ¡Vas a hacer grandes cosas! ¡Siempre te animaré!

—¡Te odio, carajo! —Isak lloró.

—Y yo te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré.

Isak lo volvió a besar, todo lágrimas y lengua y promesas vacías.

Se abrazaron hasta que el auto del padre de Even se estacionó frente a ellos.

Isak no quería soltarse, así que se sujetó un poco más. No le importaba quién viera. Simplemente no le importaba.

.

**Even**

21:21

En otro universo estamos juntos para toda la eternidad.

Recuérdalo.

Te amo. Even

 

**Agosto - 5 meses más tarde.**

**Kollektivet**

08:20

Eskild: ¡Buena suerte hoy con tu primer día de escuela, baby jesus!

Noora: Desearía poder estar ahí :(

Eskild: ¿Qué tal Londres?

Noora: ¡Es genial! :)

Eskild: ¿Cómo está William?

Noora: ¡Bien!

Linn: ¿Pueden hablar en privado? Estoy intentando dormir y mi teléfono sigue vibrando a causa de ustedes dos

Eskild: ¡Entonces ponlo en silencio!

Linn: Puedo oír tu teléfono vibrar y también el de Isak

Eskild: ¡Ay Linn! ¡Esto es para desear a Isak un feliz primer día! Ahora va en segundo :p

Eskild: ¿Isak?

Estoy aquí

Como sea

Simplemente es la escuela

Dejen de molestar

Eskild: tan gruñón

Eskild: así me agradeces por darte refugio y cuidarte

adiós

.

Ahora Isak estaba en segundo año en Nissen. O al menos era su primer día como uno. Ya no reía. Ya no cantaba. Vivía en at un kollektiv. No hablaba con sus padres. Apenas tenía algunos amigos -- tres, para ser exacto: Jonas, Magnus y Mahdi. A veces también Eva. Pero ella estaba muy ocupada con las chicas.

Isak era la sombra de lo que solía ser. Y no le importaba un _carajo._

Iba a fiestas, y besaba chicas, y se colocaba tanto como podía.

_—Sí fumo lo suficiente, ¿te volvería a ver?_

Nada podía sanar su corazón roto. Nada.

.

Isak apenas había superado su primera clase, ya extrañaba las vacaciones de verano y no hacer nada todo el día.

Cerca de las 10:30, estaba comprando una horrible torta en la cafetería y café cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar con crípticos mensajes.

.

**Eva**

10:32

¿¿¿¿Isak estás bien????

Wtf

¿sí? ¿por qué?

.

 

**Jonas**

10:34

Colega

¿qué?

¿No me contaste?

¿Wtf?

.

**Even**

10:37

Levanta la vista

.

 

Isak se tiró el café encima.

Even estaba sentado en la mesa opuesta a él, las piernas alzadas, el cabello peinado a la perfección, y los ojos perforando los de Isak.

.

**Even Bech Næsheim, transferido de tercer año.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento.  
> Es curioso cómo childhood!AU frecuentemente rima con paja y lindura, pero ¿todavía es lo más en suspenso? ¿Quizás? No estoy segura. ¿Tal vez sea porque hay tanto en cada capítulo y el ritmo? ¿No lo sé? Me llegó al corazón escribir esto. Pero sentí que era importante abordarlo. El diagnóstico es tan TAN difícil, y estoy segura que le requirió algún tiempo entender su condición, encontrarse, aceptarse, y hacer frente a todo.  
> También sentí que era importante para ellos estar separados. Las relaciones dependientes no siempre son divertidas.  
> Deja un comentario si sentiste algo <3333333  
> .  
> Qué piensan de la unión con el canon. Estoy algo nerviosa por eso.  
> Además, de verdad quería que Isak terminara en Kollektivet de cualquier manera. Necesita algo de ayuda del gurú.  
> .  
> PD: ¿Alguna vez han sentido algo tan intenso que para el fin del mundo?
> 
> * * *
> 
> N. T.  
> Lamento el retraso, pero la historia continúa


	4. Lo siento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malentendidos y sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. T.:  
> De verdad espero que estés disfrutando la traducción de esta maravillosa historia.  
> Debe mencionar que en la obra original, el término «baby» de manera formal puede referirse un infante muy pequeño (bebé); o, informalmente, ser algo afectivo hacia la pareja (cariño, amor, depende del contexto/traductor). Dicho esto, les sugiero que cuando lean la palabra «bebé», tiene la oportunidad de interpretarlo como mejor les parezca; no quise alterar la idea de la historia por ello solo adopté una traducción.  
> ¡Disfruten!

**Ahora - Diecisiete Y Diecinueve**

_ Levanta la vista. _

Isak no podía respirar. No podía moverse. No podía apartar la mirada. No podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

_ ¿Y ahora estoy alucinando?  _

Pero la sonrisa de Even rápidamente se volvió un gesto de preocupación, y lo supo. Isak simplemente lo supo.

_ De verdad es Even.  _

Isak se levantó de su asiento en pánico. Y cuando Even hizo lo mismo, miró a su teléfono y comenzó a escribir.

**Jonas**

10:39

Dónde ests

estás

Tampoco lo sabía

Isak se detuvo porque Even estaba caminando hacia él y no sabía qué hacer. Consideró simplemente pasar de largo. Consideró correr. Consideró quedarse, sonreírle, y preguntarle cómo estaba. Pero sabía que probablemente terminaría estallando en todos los tres escenarios.

Apretó su teléfono y miró a la pantalla vacía.

_ Haz algo. Joder. Corre o algo. _

Pero Even estaba en su rostro.

—Hola —dijo Even.

_ Joder, extrañé tu voz. _

—Hola —dijo Isak, en voz baja y dudosa, su corazón latiendo incontrolablemente en su pecho.

Even lo miró al rostro, luego al café.

—¿Ahora tomas café? —preguntó Even con una sonrisa.

—Seguro que sí —Isak bromeó en respuesta.

Ambos sonrieron antes que Isak recordara el por qué todo dolía tanto.

—Este, yo -

—Me tengo que ir —Isak lo interrumpió.

Pasó de largo y salió de la cafetería.

Even lo siguió. Por supuesto, lo siguió.

_ No puedo hacer esto en este momento. _

Un brazo de repente le pasó por los hombros. Isak estaba por hacer una escena antes de darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía.

—¡Colega, te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Dónde estabas? —dijo Mahdi.

Isak estaba estupefacto y ligeramente decepcionado. Esperaba que Mahdi no pudiera decir que él estaba por desmayarse.

—Yo, este —Isak tartamudeó.

Even estaba justo detrás de ellos. Isak podía sentir sus ojos sobre él.

—Vamos, llegamos tarde a física —dijo Mahdi, llevándoselo.

.

—Gracias —dijo Isak.

—Siempre colega —dijo Mahdi.

* * *

 

**Meses antes - Abril**

Isak raramente escuchaba de Even. Bloqueó su número el primer par de semanas y Even había eliminado todas sus cuentas sociales.

Isak se embriagó unas semanas después que Even se fuera, y terminó bloqueando su número.

**Even**

01:23

Te extraño demasiado

07:24

También te extraño, bebé

Comenzaron a hablar de vez en cuando luego de eso acerca de todo y nada. Even le enviaría fotos y memes, y Isak respondería con algo gracioso.

Únicamente enviaban mensajes. Nunca llamaban ni por skype. Isak se preguntaba si Even todavía lucía igual, si era incluso más alto, si la voz le sonaba diferente.

A veces en el silencio de la noche, entraba en pánico y pensaba que no podía recordar el rostro de Even. Era tonto y estúpido. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Se preguntaba si Even estaba bien, si la medicina era buena para él, si estaba durmiendo lo suficiente, si había hecho nuevos amigos.

_ Por supuesto que sí. Él es jodidamente magnético. _

Pero nunca hacía esas preguntas. Únicamente iniciaba conversaciones cuando estaba ebrio o colocado.

**Mayo 8**

**Even**

22:35

Hola

Hola

Cómo estás

Estoy bien

¿Tú?

Estoy bien

¿qué pasa?

Te extraño demasiado no puedo ni respirar

Isak miró fijamente al mensaje, sin saber qué hacer.

No respondió. Dejó su nueva casa, el sótano de Eskild, y salió a caminar.

Caminó hasta que llegó a la vieja casa de Even.

_ Por qué estoy aquí.  _

Dolía demasiado.

Sacó su teléfono y escribió con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Even**

23:03

Estoy frente a tu vieja casa ahora mismo

Carajo, te odio

Creo que me rompiste

Creo que también estoy roto

**Mayo 20**

**Even**

14:45

Hola

Cómo estás

Molesto

Por qué :/

Mahdi sigue molestándose conmigo por no salir

Tengo exámenes, no puedo simplemente estar de fiesta todo el jodido tiempo

Aburrido

¿¿Discúlpame??

Pensé que yo era el supuesto lamentable

Jaja

Cállate <3

<333333333

**Junio 4**

**Even**

22:27

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPV2njSYuXo  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPV2njSYuXo)

Radiohead de nuevo -__-

I am still with you (Todavía estoy contigo)   
Because there are no others (Porque no hay otros)   
You’re all I need (Eres todo lo que necesito)   
You’re all I need (Eres todo lo que necesito)   
I’m lying in the middle of your picture (Estoy recostado en medio de tu fotografía)   
Lying in the leaves (Recostado en las hojas)   
It's all wrong (Todo está mal)   
It's all right (Todo está bien)   
It's all wrong (Todo está mal)   
It's all wrong (Todo está mal)   
It's all right (Todo está bien)   
It's all wrong (Todo está mal)   
It's all wrong (Todo está mal)   
It's all right (Todo está bien)   
It's all wrong (Todo está mal)   
It's all wrong (Todo está bien)

**Junio 14**

**Even**

02:45

¿¿Cómo estás??

Do dormiste bien?/

Encoontraste a alguen nuevvo?

alguien

08:32

<3

**Junio 21**

**Even**

21:21

Feliz cumpleaños bebé <3

Ahora mismo estoy en Reine. Es tan hermoso. Te encantaría.

Quiero disfrutarlo. De verdad. Pero no puedo. Te extraño demasiado. Te veo en todas partes. Todo me recuerda a ti. Cada canción, cada película, cada amanecer, cada atardecer. Supongo que eso es lo que ocurre cuando te alejas de la persona que ocupaba todos tus pensamientos por 13 años.

No puedo superar lo que te hice, a ambos. Todo era en serio, cada palabra, cada caricia. Espero que al menos sepas eso.

Espero que estés sano y feliz y seguro. Tan solo pensar en ti me hace tan feliz. Espero que también estés por ahí haciendo feliz a otras personas.

Te amo para siempre. Even.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Eva.

—Nada —Isak metió el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero, pasó una mano por su rostro.

—Parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Más te vale! Soy la anfitriona de tu fiesta de cumpleaños y tienes invitados que atender —dijo Eva.

—¡Todo esto fue tu idea! ¡No me importa una estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños! —dijo Isak.

—De verdad necesitas tener sexo colega. Eres demasiado gruñón para tu propio bien —dijo Mahdi.

—Lo secundó —dijo Eva.

.

Isak no tenía energía para sonreír o pretender estar bien.

_ «Todo era en serio.» Entonces, ¿por qué nunca fui suficiente para ti? _

.

—Isak. ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Magnus.

—¡Nada! ¿Por qué todo mundo me lo pregunta? ¡Estoy jodidamente de maravilla! ¡Déjame en paz! —Isak gritó antes de salir furioso.

.

La fiesta era masiva, y Isak no tenía idea de quién eran la mitad de las personas. Así que bebió, y bebió, y bebió un poco más.

_ Como sea. _

—Entonces, ¿de quién es cumpleaños exactamente? —preguntó una chica con largo cabello rubio.

—Un chico de primero en Nissen —dijo otro chico.

Isak estaba sentado junto a ellos en las escaleras, todavía leyendo y releyendo el mensaje.

—¿Cómo se llama? No quiero lucir estúpida si alguien me pregunta quién me invitó —dijo la rubia.

—A nadie le importa, Mari. No puedo recordar el nombre del chico pero solía conocer a Even —dijo el chico.

Los ojos de Isak inmediatamente se abrieron.

—¿Even? ¿Even loco de tercero?”

_ Malditos imbeciles de Bakka.  _

—El inigualable —dijo el chico antes de llevarse la palma a la cabeza como si acabara de recordar lo más importante—.¡Oh Dios! ¿Recuerdas cuando golpeó ese tipo Yakuza? Aparentemente, lo hizo por el chico del cumpleaños.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con  _ por  _ él? —dijo la chica.

—No lo sé. Pero estaba en plan «no toques a mi novio» o algo así. No estaba ahí pero Carl conoce a alguien que estuvo. No podía creerlo cuando me lo dijo. ¡Digo, imaginabestar loco y ser marica! Mierda, ¿qué clase de vida?

—Espera, ¡¿qué?! Pensaba que estaba con Sonja —dijo la chica.

—No lo sé. Supongo que el chico de Nissen mama pene como loco. Pero Even está jodidamente loco, así que -

El chico no logró terminar la oración porque Isak lo había empujado en el pecho tan fuerte que se cayó al piso.

—¡Él no está jodidamente loco, tú trozo de mierda! ¡Él está enfermo! ¡Vete al diablo! —dijo Isak.

—¡¿Quién diablos eres?! —dijo el chico.

—¡Soy el chico de Nissen que está por romperte la puta cara!

.

Isak estaba cegado por la rabia. Estaba mareado por todo el alcohol en sus sistema. Sus emociones estaban intensificadas, y su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido.

Quería golpear al chico. De verdad quería. Pero el agarre de Mahdi era demasiado fuerte.

.

—¿Qué diablos, hombre? —dijo Mahdi una vez que estuvieron fuera de la casa.

Isak lo empujó.

—¡Carajo, déjame solo! —dijo Isak.

—Hombre, ¿cuál es tu puto problema? ¡Sé que te conozco por hace unas semanas pero necesitas relajarte!

Isak lo miró por unos segundos antes de irse.

—¡Si algo te ocurre, Jonas me mataría! —Mahdi gritó tras él.

_ ¡No soy un puto bebé!  _

Isak apenas había alcanzado la esquina de la calle cuando cayó de rodillas.

—¿Isak? ¿Acabas de caerte? ¿Qué diablos? —Mahdi lo alcanzó.

Isak estaba tan ebrio y tan exhausto, que lloró.

—¡¿Estás llorando ahora mismo?! —Mahdi prácticamente gritó.

.

Mahdi no lo dejaría solo.

_ ¡Simplemente quiero llamar a Even!  _

—¡Tan sólo tengo que llamar a alguien! ¡No moriré! Déjame solo —dijo Isak.

—Colega, sin ofender pero no voy a entrar a la casa sin ti. Parece que terminaras la noche en prisión.

_ Al carajo.  _

Isak sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Even.

Timbró por mucho tiempo.

_ Apenas son las 23:00, todavía está despierto.  _

Isak estaba por colgar cuando alguien respondió la llamada.

—¡¿Even?! ¡Even, soy yo! ¡Even, te extraño!

—Este, hola. ¿Eres Isak? —dijo una voz que nunca antes había escuchado y que definitivamente pertenecía a una chica—. Ahora Even está en el baño. ¿Quieres que le diga que te llame? Por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

—¿Quién diablos habla? —dijo Isak.

—Este. Soy Amalie. Even dijo que tiendes a maldecir demasiado, ja ja.

Isak arrojó su teléfono al piso.

—¿Hombre, qué clase de mierda adolescente es esto? ¿Quién rompe un iPhone 6?

.

—¿Por qué Even me está rogando que te pase el teléfono? —dijo Jonas.

—No lo sé —Isak se encogió de hombros.

—Isak.

—¿Qué?

—¿Esto tiene que ver con que hayas roto tu teléfono como un dramático? —dijo Jonas.

—Como sea.

.

Isak no habló con Even por dos meses enteros. No respondió llamadas, mensajes, cartas ( _ ¿jodidas cartas Even?)  _ . Ignoró las súplicas de todos.

—Dice que quiere hablar contigo —dijo Eva.

—Me importa un carajo.

—Isak.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es ser su pequeño proyecto alterno durantes malditos años? ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas tanto que le permitirías romperte el corazón un millón de veces besando a alguien más? ¿Conoces esa maldita sensación, Eva? ¡Porque honestamente nunca quiero volver a sentirla!

Entonces, Isak pausó al darse cuenta que acababa de admitir sus sentimientos en voz alta.

—Joder.

—Está bien —Eva lo abrazó—. Está bien.

* * *

 

**Ahora - Diecisiete Y Diecinueve**

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día mi pequeño ahijado? —dijo Eskild al momento que Isak entró al departamento.

Isak no respondió. Fue directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Eskild, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Nada.

—Isak, te ves algo triste. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Eskild, no necesito niñero. ¡Estoy bien!

—¿Ocurrió algo con tus padres?

—¡No! Tan sólo. ¡Tan sólo déjame en paz! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Eskild! ¡¿Es porque eres gay?! ¿La puta necesidad de siempre querer saber las cosas de todo mundo? ¿Te gusta cotillear? ¡No soy la puta Kim Kardashian! ¡No necesito que sepas todo lo que sucede en mi vida!

.

Isak se sentía mal. Eskild sólo estaba intentando ayudar. Y él lo atacó.

.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención gritar —dijo Isak, incómodamente de pie en la cocina.

—Está bien, Isak. No importa —dijo Eskild, dándole la espalda.

—Este, ¿Eskild?

—¿Qué?

—Regresó.

—¿Quién?

—Even.

—¿Quién es Even?

—No lo sé.

—Qué diablos, Isak.

—No, quise decir. No sé lo que es él. Para mí y eso —Isak comenzó a mirar al piso.

—De acuerdo —Eskild se giró para encararlo—. Tu gurú está escuchando.

.

—¿Supongo que tenemos algo? No lo sé —dijo Isak—. O, supongo que yo tengo algo con él y me convertí en un síntoma para él, algo así.

Eskild le ofreció una triste sonrisa.

—No pareces sorprendido —dijo Isak.

—Isak, te encontré a las 2 de la mañana en un bar gay.

—¡Sí, pero yo no sabía que era una bar gay! Y no soy gay, gay —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Isak estaba por irse por la tangente sobre el rímel y Kim Kardashian, pero por alguna razón podía imaginar a Even diciéndole que eso era ignorante y doloso y una «dañina generalización». Suspiró.

—Nada. Supongo que soy gay, gay —dijo Isak.

.

—No creo que seas un síntoma, Isak. A menos que seas tu propia enfermedad. Se conocen de toda la vida. No eres un síntoma —dijo Eskild.

—Sin embargo, lo soy.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Simplemente lo sé —dijo Isak.

—No estás siendo justo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Alguna vez le has preguntado cómo se siente él? —dijo Eskild.

—Este, ¿por qué le preguntaría?

—¿No lo sé? ¿Porque son SUS sentimientos de los que hablamos? —dijo Eskild.

—No necesito preguntarle. Hace sólo unos meses me envió ese loco mensaje sobre lo mucho que me extrañaba y que me amaba y mierda. Y cuando lo llamé, estaba con una chica.

—¿Espera? ¿De verdad respondió mientras se follaba a una chica? —dijo Eskild.

—¡No! ¡No, Dios! Ella cogio el teléfono y dijo que él estaba en la ducha.

—Isak. Eso no significa que estuvieran follando.

—¡Casi era medianoche!

—¡Eso no significa nada, Isak!

Isak no sabía qué decir.

—Por favor dime que no le dejaste de hablar por eso —dijo Eskild.

_ Únicamente tú puedes saber lo que sientes.  _

—No me jodas —Isak murmuró.

—¡Malentendidos! —Eskild suspiró dramáticamente—.¡Oh! ¡Amor adolescente!

—¡Calla, Eskild!

Eskild rió.

—Pero, en serio. Por lo que me dijiste, suena a que siempre haces lo que él quiere que hagas. Siempre lo estás siguiendo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Isak gritó, ruborizándose.

—No estoy hablando de posiciones sexuales, Isak. ¡Relájate! Sólo digo que necesitas cuidarte. Está bien decir no. Está bien ya no querer ser ese chico, incluso si él tiene buenas intenciones. Puedes volver a ser simplemente amigos.

_ Pero y si quiero ser ese chico.  _

—Ya no creo que pueda ser simplemente su amigo —dijo Isak.

Eskild suspiró.

—Al menos hazte el difícil. Si él te ama, luchará por ti. Pero tampoco lo marees. No lo manipules emocionalmente. Parade que es muy frágil.

—¡Y yo qué! ¡También soy frágil!

.

—¿Alguna vez ustedes, este? —dijo Eskild.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Hicieron cosas sexuales?

—¡Qué diablos! —el rostro de Isak se ruborizó—.  ¡No voy a discutir eso contigo!

—¿Te vas a acostar con él?

—¡Eskild! ¡Qué diablos!

—¡Sólo necesito cuidarte! ¡Eres como mi ahijado gatito gay! —dijo Eskild.

—¡Vete a la mierda! Y ni siquiera le hablo. I literally blew him off today. No sé qué decir —dijo Isak.

—Solamente no te acuestes con él hasta que estés seguro.

—¿Seguro de qué?

—Que no te volverá a lastimar.

* * *

 

**Diez Y Doce**

Cuando Isak tenía diez años, comenzó a encontrar notas extrañas en su mochila y chaqueta de vez en cuando.

_ Hola <3 Ten un buen día. - Tu admirador secreto.  _

_ Me gustó tu players de hoy.  _

_ ¿Serás mi San Valentin?  _

_ Me gusta cuando te atas el cabello  _

_ También me gusta cuando no te lo atas _

_ Ten un buen fin de semana <3  _

—¡No puedo creer que tengas una admiradora secreta! Ella debe estar ciega —dijo Jonas.

—Cállate, Jonas —dijo Isak.

—Es extraño. ¿Cómo hace esa chica para poner eso en tu mochila? Siempre la tienes contigo —dijo Jonas.

—No lo sé —Isak se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tal vez esta persona está en tus clases? —dijo Even.

—No lo sé. Creo que Erik me está gastando una broma —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso? —dijo Even.

—Porque él es feo. Además porque venció a Erik en el fútbol el otro día. Él estaba tan enfadado —dijo Jonas.

—Isak no es feo —dijo Even.

—¡Sí, bueno, luce igual que una chica!—dijo Jonas.

—No luzco igual que una chica! —Isak empujó a Jonas.

—¡Ay! ¡Estoy bromeando! —dijo Jonas.

—Isak, estoy seguro que la gente tiene flechazos contigo —dijo Even.

—Como sea. No me importa.

A Isak le importaba. Y comenzó a llevar su mochila a todos lados con él. Pero de alguna manera las notas todavía llegaban al final del día.

—¡No entiendo! —Isak suspiró en frustración.

—Quizás sea una persona invisible —dijo Even.

—Cállate.

—Tal vez esa persona sea visible pero tú no la ves —dijo Even.

—¿Por qué siempre dices cosas extrañas?

—No es extraño. Simplemente piénsalo.

.

Isak estaba por confrontar a Erik cuando Even lo detuvo.

—¿Qué?

—Revisa tu mochila —dijo Even.

—¿Cómo?

—Simplemente hazlo.

Dentro de la mochila había una nota.

.

_ Soy Even <3  _

_.  _

Isak no le habló por días.

.

—¡No puedo creer que me tendieras una broma! —Isak gritó.

—No fue una broma.

* * *

 

**Ahora - Diecisiete Y Diecinueve**

Even estaba en todas partes. Siempre que Isak giraba en una esquina, podía sentirlo mirando.

—¿Ya has hablado con Even? —dijo Jonas.

—No —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué vuelves a no hablarle? Estoy confundido —dijo Magnus.

.

Isak no sabía por qué Even no estaba emboscándolo. Simplemente lo miraba en la distancia y mantenía contacto visual cuando Isak lo atrapaba mirándolo.

.

Isak abrió su taquilla el jueves y encontró una nota.

_ Te extraño. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Esperaré. _ _   
_ _ -Even  _

.

_ Hazte el difícil.  _

_.  _

Las notas se volvieron una rutina.

**Viernes** \-  _ Gorras, ¿de verdad?  _

**Lunes** _\- ¿Qué pasa con la profesora de los pezones? ¿Por qué nadie dice nada al respecto en esta escuela?_

 **Martes** **_-_** _¿Todavía somos amigos?_

**Miércoles** \-  _ ¿Nos vemos en KB después de la escuela?  _

**Jueves** _\- ¿Tan siquiera lees esto? Deja la calcomanía en esta nota en la taquilla si es así. Tan sólo quiero saber._

 **Viernes** _\- :’) <3 _

**Lunes** _\- Ronda 2: ¿Nos vemos en KB después de la escuela?_ _  
_ _PD: Siento que estamos de vuelta en primaria <3 _

**Martes** _\- De acuerdo, voy a asumir que odias KB, no a mí_

**Miércoles** \-  _ Deja la calcomanía que puse en esta nota en la taquilla si quieres que venga a hablar contigo  _

**Jueves** \-  _ Ay. ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?  _

**Viernes** \-  _ Hola <3\. Ten un buen día.  _

_ Tu admirador secreto.  _

.

Era viernes y Isak estaba en el teléfono haciendo planes con la chicos para la noche a punto de subir al tranvía.

_ —Esta es la línea 12 vía Grunerlokka y Torshov hacia Disen.  _

Tenía que conseguir cerveza. Los chicos siempre lo hacían pedírselo a Eskild.

Estaba escribiéndole cuando una voz muy familiar envió escalofríos por su columna.

—Hola —dijo Even.

Los ojos de Isak se abrieron de golpe y podía sentir su corazón estallar en llamas en su pecho.

_ Joder.  _

—Este, hola.

_ Tranquilízate. _

Volvió a su teléfono, intentando ignorar la manera en que Even lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

—Buena conservación —dijo Even. Su sonrisa era cegadora.

_ Es tan injusto.  _

Isak correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Soy Even, por cierto —dijo Even, extendiendo una mano.

_ Qué clase de sosa mierda es esto. _

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Isak.

—Me estoy presentando.

—Even, en serio.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. Soy de tercer año. Acabo de transferirme de Nissen —dijo Even.

Isak suspiró—. Esto es estúpido.

Even lució herido y el silencio fue demasiado.

.

—Eres de tercer año. ¿Así que tienes dieciocho? ¿Puedes comprarme algo de cerveza? —dijo Isak.

_ Hazte el difícil, mis narices. _

.

—Olvidé mi identificación en casa. ¿Vienes?

.

Ahí estaba él en el viejo apartamento de Even. Quería decir que pensaba lo habían vendido. Pero entonces recordó que no se suponía supiera eso, que estaban con este juego.

.

—Acabo de regresar a Trondheim, pero solía ir a Bakka —dijo Even, apoyado en el alféizar.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Ya no sabía quién era. Me odiaba. Causé demasiada mierda. Tenía que irme y encontrarme —dijo Even.

—Eso es algo extraño para decírselo a un desconocido —dijo Isak.

—Siento que te conozco de toda la vida —dijo Even.

Isak sonrió en el otro extremo del alféizar.

_ Te extrañé demasiado.  _

—¿Por qué volviste?

—Porque estoy en un mejor estado mental —dijo Even.

—Bien. Eso es bueno —Isak dijo en serio.

—Además, necesito rectificar las cosas con alguien —dijo Even.

—¿Alguien?

—Sí. El amor de mi vida.

Isak no podía respirar.

.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora? —dijo Isak.

—Ahora, comemos. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

.

Isak estaba sentado sobre the kitchen counter, escribiendo a los chicos y saliendo con excusas para escaquearse.

—¿Chile?

—Chile. Siempre chile. 

Even les estaba preparando tostadas con queso. Isak ya sabía que iban a tener terrible sabor.

Even lo rozó al cojer los platos, y Isak lo siguió con los ojos.

Isak siempre se había negado miradas cuando provenía de Even. Siempre apartaba la vista cuando las miradas se cruzaban.

_ Ya no.  _

Even sonreía cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con Isak. Se veía tan hermoso.

_ Te extrañé demasiado.  _

El corazón de Isak comenzó a apretarse. El pecho le comenzó a doler. Sus entrañas comenzaban a colapsarse. Esa sensación demasiado familiar. La anhelo. El dolor. Todo estaba de regreso. Todo a la vez. Isak quería llorar.

_ ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué putas estamos haciendo? Joder. Estás aquí. Estás de regreso. Estás aquí. Puedo tocarte. _

Isak asimilándolo. No se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado hasta que estuvieron a unos suspiros de distancia.

Isak había estado tan ocupado enojado e intentando contener el llanto y aferrarse al chico, que olvidó cómo habría dado el mundo entero por volver a estar cerca de él.

Todo era demasiado. Su cuerpo se tensó y no podía respirar. Colocó su teléfono sobre the counter y se aferró al borde con los dedos tan fuerte que los nudillos se blanquearon.

Even volvió a rozarse con él, y cuando miró a Isak lo supo.

Su sonrisa también se fue de repente.

Isak podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos.

Even todavía lo estaba mirando, los ojos también lagrimosos.

—Bebé.

Isak abrió sus piernas y lo jaló en un beso tan desesperado que sintió piso derrumbarse bajo ellos. La mente se le puso en blanco los primeros segundos y no podía recordar un carajo.

Pero ahora las manos de Even estaban paseando por su espalda baja y le gruñía contra los labios. Así que Isak separó un poco más sus labios y metió la lengua en la boca de Even.

Gimió. Gimió porque podía, y porque todo era demasiado. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Even y tiró. Tiró y tiró y sujetó y sujetó y sujetó.

—Te extrañé demasiado. Te extrañé tanto —jadeó mientras Even besaba su cuello antes de volver a la boca.

—Siento que estoy soñando. Isak, ¿estoy soñando?

—Cállate.

Isak volvió a besarlo, las manos haciendo camino a los bolsillos traseros de Even y atrayéndolo entre sus piernas, haciéndolo resollar.

—Isak, yo -

—No. Deja de hablar —Isak le sujetó el labio inferior entre los suyos y lo besó un poco más.

Pero Even ahora estaba dudoso. Ya no estaba cooperativo.

—Isak, ¿tú -?, ¿has -? Bebé, espera. ¡Espera!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! 

Pero entonces se dio cuenta. Podía escuchar volver a romperse.

—¿Yo qué? ¡¿Qué hice, Even?!

Even lo miró con hinchados labios rojos y pesar. Estaba ilegible.

_ ¿Cuándo carajo vas a dejar de jugar con mi cabeza?  _

—¿¡Qué hice, maldito imbecil!? —Isak estaba llorando.

_ Genial.  _

—Isak...

—¡Dilo, Even! ¿Qué hice? ¿Me acosté con alguien mientras no estabas? ¿Permití que algún chico me follara cuando me dejaste? ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber? ¡¿Después de todo este tiempo, esa es la primera pregunta que tienes para mí?!

—Isak, no. ¡Oh Dios, no!

—¡Jódete! No sé qué demonios estaba pensando al seguirte aquí. Mierda, Eskild tenía razón. —Isak bajó the counter, metió el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero y se dirigió a la puerta.

Even intentó sujetarlo de la muñeca, pero Isak lo empujó.

—¡No me toques!

—Isak, eso no era lo que quería decir.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías decir, Even? ¿Tienes idea de la clase de infierno que atravesé cuando te fuiste? ¡Estaba literalmente sin hogar! ¡Vivía en un maldito sótano! Mis padres están oficialmente divorciados y tengo que rogarle a mi maldito padre dinero para la renta. ¿Y mamá? ¡Mamá ni siquiera me reconoce estos días! Vivo en un piso compartido. No está mal, pero no es un hogar. ¡Todo está jodido y tú no estabas ahí! No estabas ahí pero todavía te las arreglaste para joderme con un mensaje a la vez. ¿Cómo te atreves a mandarme ese mensaje en mi cumpleaños y luego follarte a alguna chica? ¡Eres jodidamente cruel, Even! Sé que no siempre controlas tu sentir, pero ¿cuándo dejarás de romperme el corazón? Simplemente, ¿cuándo? Estoy tan cansado. Sé que soy una mierda pero no merezco esto. Y claro que lo sabes. Sabes lo mucho que te amo. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. Te he amado desde que tomaste mi primer beso, probablemente antes de eso. Pero tú siempre tomaste y tomaste y luego te deshiciste de mi, como si fuera basura. Te odio por hacerme sentir una mierda. ¡Te odio por siempre darme esperanza únicamente para derrumbarme luego! ¡No lo haré! Ya no seré tu pequeño proyecto Even. ¿El amor de tu vida? ¿Cómo carajos te atreves? Te estoy dando mi corazón, y ¿¡todo lo que te preocupa es si ya le entregué mi virginidad a alguien!? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya no me querrás? ¿De eso se trata? ¿Soy el pequeño proyecto de una vida? ¿Querías llevarte todas mis primeras veces? ¡Qué clase de crueldad! ¡Desearía que me hubieras follado antes de irte! ¡Desearía que lo hubieras hecho, de esa manera yo podría haber seguido con mi puta vida en lugar de soñar con el día que finalmente logre sentirte sentirte dentro de mí!

.

Isak lloró de camino a casa. Lloró porque estaba lastimado y también había lastimado a Even. No dijo en serio la mitad de eso. Probablemente nada de eso.

Even lloró en silencio toda la noche y ni siquiera intentó contenerse. Even nunca lloró.  _ Lo lastimé. _

.

Isak fue a casa, se bañó, vio un episodio de Narcos, luego sacó su teléfono.

**Even**

23:34

Lo siento

También lo siento

Nunca quise lastimarte

Nunca quise deshacerme de ti

Nunca quise hacerte sentir mierda

Lo eres todo

Lo siento

Te amo

También te amo

Buenas noches

Nunca tuve sexo con una chica en tu cumpleaños

Amalie es mi amiga del doctor

Viajamos juntos a Reine con otras personas

Ella es demasiado gay

Nunca estuve con nadie desde que me fui

Tampoco estuve con nadie

* * *

 

**Catorce Y Dieciséis**

Isak estaba nervioso. Quería pedirle una cita a Lisa pero no sabía cómo. Tenía que lo rechazara y los chicos habían apostado.

—Simplemente pregúntale por fb —dijo Magnus.

—No, colega, ¿qué diablos? Tiene que decírselo en persona de otro modo no cuenta —dijo Jonas.

—Pero, ¿y si me rechaza en público? —dijo Isak.

—Ella no te rechazará —dijo Even.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Cómo podría rechazarte? Mírate. Eres tan lindo —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—¡Deja de joder!

—¿Por qué siempre estás con nosotros, Even? Tienes como dieciséis años. ¿Por qué no estás con personas de tu edad? Eres tan extraño —dijo Magnus—. ¿Es porque Sonja y tú volvieron a romper? O, ¿es porque las personas piensan que eres extraño por tener depresión?

Isak lo miró.

—Qué diablos, Magnus —dijo Jonas.

Even rió—. No, simplemente me gusta estar cerca de Isak.

Isak se sintió derretirse.

_ No. Vas a pedirle una cita a Lisa. Dejar de ser gay. _

—¡Eso es tan gay! —dijo Magnus.

.

—Simplemente sé tú mismo. Estoy seguro que dirá que sí —dijo Even, recostado en la cama y mirando al techo.

—Si ella dice que no, vendré aquí y te golpearé —dijo Isak, sentado en la cama.

—No sucederá.

—¿Sólo me acercó a ella y se lo digo? ¿Debería tocarle el hombro o algo?

Even rió.

—Sujétale la mano —dijo Even.

—Eso es tan extraño. ¿Por qué le sujetaría la mano para pedirle una cita? —dijo Isak.

Even se sentó y miró a Isak.

—Sujetarse las manos es íntimo, Isak. Incluso si ella es la más difícil, si ella siente algo por ti, se derretirá cuando sujetes su mano.

Isak rodó sus ojos—. Suena a mentira. Simplemente la asustará.

Even de repente se acercó hasta que estaban a meros suspiros de distancia. Isak sintió su rostro ruborizar.

_ Gracias a Dios está oscuro aquí.  _

Even olía a cerveza. A Isak le encantaba. Le encantaba demasiado.

Pero entonces Even de repente lo sujetó de la mano.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Isak lo alejó.

—Probando mi punto —dijo Even.

—¿Cómo?

Entrelazó sus dedos y lo miró a los ojos.

Isak dejó de respirar por unos momentos.

—Even -

Pero Even estaba frotando el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, y la mirada tan suave, muy suave. Sus manos simplemente encajaban. Simplemente encajaban.

—Isak.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Serías mi novio?

El pecho de Isak se sintió repentinamente más pequeño para su corazón.

—Este, yo, este —estaba tartamudeando, y las palmas estaban tan sudadas.

Even miró su boca, y Isak no pudo evitar entreabrir sus labios.

_ Bésame. Estamos ebrios. Por favor, bésame.  _

Pero Even repentinamente soltó su mano.

—¡Y así se hace! ¿Ves? ¿Estuvo genial, verdad?

_ Jódete.  _

Funcionó con Lisa.

* * *

 

**Ahora - Diecisietes Y Diecinueve**

Isak estaba en una fiesta de neón de tercer año, y una chica de primero le estaba hablando. Su nombre era Emma o algo.

Isak no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fijamente a Even, Even que llevaba una playera blanca, una  _ jodida  _ banda neón, y una sonrisa que avergonzaban al sol y las estrellas.

Emma estaba hablando de lo difícil que era ser una chica. Y Isak estaba por excusarse cuando fijó la mirada con Even.

Sus adentros se sentía en llamas. Even estaba perforándole los ojos con los suyos. Estaba tan familiarizando con esa mirada.

_ Te deseo. Te deseo.  _

.

—Entonces chicos, cuándo se van a acostar. ¡Esta tensión sexual es demasiada!—dijo Eva.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

—Isak, en serio. ¿Vas a vivir en negación el resto de tu vida? Todo mundo sabe que ustedes dos son almas gemelas o algo —dijo Eva.

—Él es mi mejor amigo, ¿de qué carajo estás hablando? —dijo Isak.

—Isak. ¡Jonaa es tu mejor amigo! Uno no llora hasta desmayarse cuando su mejor amigo se va de la ciudad.

—¡No me desmayé!

—Isak, como sea. ¡Dios! ¡Todos estamos tan cansados de lo tuyo! —dijo Eva—. Él parece que está por caminar hacia nosotros y arrancarte la ropa justo aquí y ahora.

—Puf, cállate.

.

—Hola —dijo Even.

—Hola.

—Te ves bien, en serio, muy bien.

Isak rió—. Gracias. Tú no estás tan mal.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acabas de coquetear conmigo? —Even bromeó.

—Cállate —Isak lo empujó con una sonrisa.

Even siguió con la mirada fija en él.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —dijo Isak.

—No sé lo que ocurrió en los últimos cinco meses, pero mierda, mírate. Mira tu quijada —dijo Even, llevando su mano al rostro.

—¿Qué -?

—Toda tu grasa de bebé se fue. Estoy algo triste, pero te ves tan apuesto así —dijo Even.

—Para —Isak estaba enrojecido, y comenzaba a sentirse excitado—. ¿Vas, este, vas a beber?

—Tengo una cerveza. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —dijo Isak.

—¿Me estás controlando,Isak Valtersen? —Even bromeó.

—Sabes que tienes la tolerancia más baja, ¿verdad, Even Bech Næsheim?

Even rió, sus manos todavía acunando el rostro de Isak. Ahora las personas los estaban mirando.

A Isak no le importaba.

Se dejó acariciar y cerró los ojos ligeramente. Cuando los abrió, Even lo estaba mirando con asombro en sus ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo.

—Oh Dios. Cállate —Isak le apartó las manos y comenzó a ir a la cocina.

Even lo siguió de cerca. Y cuando sus manos lo sujetaron de las caderas, Isak casi se cae.

_ Mierda.  _

La cocina estaba atestada así que simplemente siguió caminando, con el agarre de Even apretándose y su respiración acortándose. Pasaron por donde Jonas y Mahdi que les dieron un pulgar arriba mientras Magnus lucía confuso.

.

Estaban afuera. Hacía frío pero Isak sentía calor por todas partes.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí -? —Even no logró terminar la oración porque Isak lo estaba besando.

—Bésame. Bésame —Isak jadeó contra la boca.

Y besar, lo besó. Even lo presionó contra un muro y metió una pierna entre las de Isak. Se unió a su boca sin dudar, sin contenerse, sin cuestionar, sin ‘y si’, y sin ‘no lo sé’.

Todo era sobrecogedor. Isak lo acercó más y gimió más fuerte y lo sujetó con más ganas.

Podía sentir sus muros derrumbándose. Todo ellos. Había sufrido tanto por demasiado tiempo que olvidó lo que era sentirse amado y deseado. Pensaba que su corazón estaba raído para sentir algo tan inmenso, pero aún así seguía latiendo, tan rápido, demasiado rápido.

Se sentía como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento desde la noche que Even lo besó de despedida y por fin exhalaba. Había estado bajo el agua todo el tiempo, y por fin estaba emergiendo por un respiro. Todo el dolor y la tensión y el sufrimiento y el anhelo dejaron su cuerpo a la vez.

_ No me importa. No me importa. Simplemente quiero amarte. _

—Te amo. Even, te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

—Bebé.

—No soy un bebé.

—Bebé…

—¡Joder! Even.

Ahora se estaban abrazando, Isak todavía presionado contra el muro, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Even, los de Even alrededor de la cintura de Isak, y las cabezas en la coyuntura del cuello del otro.

Simplemente encajaban, como piezas de rompecabezas, simplemente encajaban.

Estaban respirando agitadamente, tan agitadamente, y sujetándose tan fuerte que Isak estaba seguro que iba a dejar moretones.

Cuando sus pechos dejaron de oprimirse, se separaron y se miraron.

_ ¿Por cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir con este juego?  _

Pero entonces Even le sujetó la mano.

Isak jadeó.

_ Qué estás haciendo.  _

Even vio la pregunta en sus ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa que retorció las entrañas de Isak. Even miró entre sus manos en enlazó los dedos, frotando su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano.

Isak se sintió con ganas de gritar. Sabía exactamente lo que Even estaba haciendo.

—Isak.

—¿Eh?

—¿Serías mi novio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. A.:  
> Ehhhhhhh… djsksjsd. ¡Lo siento por el desasosiego! Siempre quiero escribir desasosiego pero terminó suavizándome. Así que lo hago aquí porque tiene sentido en este universo. Todo se siente tan trascendental en la escuela cuando estás añorando lol.  
> El siguiente capítulo es el último, y es desde la perspectiva de Even porque soy de esas. Necesito preparar mi corazón jaja.  
> .  
> PD: ¿Qué piensan de la resolución de Isak? ¿Alguna vez han amado a alguien tanto que te pierdes a ti mismo? ¿Para dejarte lastimar una y otra vez porque simplemente estar cerca lo vale? ¿Tienen a alguien en sus vidas que les haga hervir la sangre con rabia, pero que perdonan tan fácilmente que te hace cuestionarte si hay algo mal contigo?  
> ¿Tienen momentos en los que simplemente quieren rendirse y de una vez decir lo que quieren?  
> .  
> PD2: escribir este verso en realidad me ha matado un poco por dentro lol. Ya sea que el último capítulo termine siendo de 10K o terminaré con un epílogo.  
> .  
> PD3: He estado pensando en el siguiente universo LOL. Sería más corto que éste.  
> \- El infame Odio A Amor que he estado queriendo escribir pero nunca he encontrado la emoción correcta  
> \- Post rompimiento (si lo hago, sería a lo mucho unos capítulos. No puedo manejar más jfejk)  
> \- Algo en un universo comPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE. Algo un tanto extraño y en una realidad alterna donde suceden cosas extrañas  
> Como siempre, los quiero <3333


	5. bebé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo monstruoso. Requirió tiempo porque tenía demasiado que decir. Pero también por esa encuesta fjkdjkfd. No pude concentrarme en todo el fin de semana. MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por leer. Los quiero y aprecio muchísimo.  
> Espero que lo lean todo haha <3

**Ahora - Diecinueve Y Diecisiete**

—¿Serías mi novio? —dijo Even, con fuego en el pecho y tamborileo en los oídos.

Isak no dijo nada. Simplemente lo miraba con pesar en le pecho, labios entreabiertos, y ojos tristes.

_¿Por qué siempre está triste?_

Even llevó su otra mano a la mejilla de Isak y pasó el pulgar sobre el pómulo.

—Isak, cariño. ¿Serías mío?

Isak bajó la mirada a las manos y apretó los dedos de Even.

Even se sintió derretirse ante el gesto.

—¿Isak?

—He sido tuyo desde que posaste tus ojos en mí —susurró—. Tú eres el que nunca ha sido mío.

La voz de Isak era baja, tan baja. Estaba tan triste. _¿Por qué luce tan roto?_

Pero entonces lo comprendió.

_Yo le hice esto. Lo rompí._

—Isak -

—¿Vas a volver a asustarte? ¿Después de esto te irás con alguna chica? Porque no seré capaz de soportarlo —dijo Isak—. Even, sé que es difícil para ti. Sé que no siempre controlas lo que haces y sientes y que a veces soy yo y a veces es alguna chica. También es mi culpa porque siempre lo dejo pasar como si no me importara. Pero me importa. Me importa demasiado. Y si estás interesado en quedarte esta vez, no puedo -

—Isak —Even lo interrumpió al acunarle el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Sí? —Los ojos abiertos, bien abiertos.

—Eres tú. Siempre has sido tú.

—Cómo…

—Cuando éramos niños, eras tú. Cuando tuve mi primer beso a los siete años, eras tú. Cuando te tiré de cabeza, eras tú. Cuando te caíste de la bicicleta, eras tú. Cuando estuve con Anna, eras tú. Cuando estuve con Sonja, eras tú. Siempre que te besaba o tocaba, eras tú. Cuando no hacíamos nada y simplemente éramos los mejores amigos en el mundo, eras tú. Cuando bebía o fumaba, eras tú. Y cuando lo hacía, eras tú. Incluso cuando no eras tú, seguías siendo tú. Siempre has sido tú. Siempre he sido tuyo. Simplemente no prestabas atención.

Isak respiró pero ninguna palabra fue pronunciada.

—Di algo, por favor.

—Eres muy cursi —Isak susurró, volviendo a bajar la mirada a sus manos y ruborizándose—. Siempre tienes que de grandes discursos, Dios.

Even le levantó la barbilla y sonrió.

—Soy un tonto por ti.

—Para —Isak se avergonzó e intentó reprimir una sonrisa, pero Even no lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

No lo iba a dejar.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Even—. De verdad. ¿De acuerdo?

—Este. De acuerdo. Eh, pero.

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Quién, quién fue tu primer beso? —dijo Isak.

Even entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Isak, luego se inclinó para presionar un suave beso en sus labios. Cuando se alejó, sonrió.

—Tú. Fuiste tú.

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Entonces - Seis Y Cuatro**

Even decidió que se iba a casar con Isak cuando tenía seis años.

—Cuando crezca, quiero casarme con Isak —declaró a una habitación llena de gente.

Sus papás y los de Isak rieron mientras Isak dormía en el sofá junto a ellos.

—Cariño, Isak es un chico —dijo su mamá.

—Pero dijiste que podía casarme con quien sea que me guste —dijo Even, molesto.

—Sí, pero los chicos se casan con chicas —dijo la mamá de Isak.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Even.

—Porque así es, pequeño —dijo ella—. Los chicos no se casan con chicos.

—Bueno, a veces los chicos sí se casan con chicos —dijo la mamá de Even.

—Entonces, ¿me puedo casar con Isak? ¿Mami? ¿Por favor? 

—Bueno, él tiene que aceptar primero —dijo.

—Lo hará.

.

Isak parecía odiar a Even. Siempre lo estaba empujando y aventando y gritándole.

—¡No soy una princesa! —Isak gritó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy un chico.

—Mamá dice que los chicos también pueden ser princesas.

—Eres estúpido —Isak lo empujó.

.

—¡Deja de tocar mi cabello! ¡Se lo voy a decir a mamá!

.

Even amaba el cabello de Isak. Lo amaba demasiado.

—Mamá, quiero el cabello de Isak.

—Cariño, e ha crecido por años. No te puede crecer en una noche —dijo.

.

Even estaba en casa de Isak y estaban viendo televisión en la sala.

—¡No quiero ver esto! —Isak gritó—. ¡Cambia de canal!

—No. Me gusta —dijo Even—. Tengo siete años, y tú solo cinco. Tienes que escucharme.

—¡No es justo!

La mamá de Isak les hizo un refrigerio y Even se ofreció a llevarlo al cuarto de Isak desde la cocina.

Even adoraba los refrigerios de la mamá de Isak. Le encantaban demasiado.

—Gracias —dijo. Su madre siempre insistía en que agradeciera a la gente.

—De nada, dulzura —dijo la mamá de Isak—. Y, ¿qué están haciendo hoy?  


—Es un secreto —dijo Even.

Ella sonrió y lo dejó irse.

Cuando volvió al cuarto de Isak, él dormía. Así que lo despertó.

—¡Isak, despierta! Tengo refrigerios.

Regresaron a la sala, comieron, y vieron otros dibujos animandos en el piso. Even estaba sentado mientras Isak estaba sobre su estómago. Even adoraba cuando veían televisión porque Isak no se quejaba de que le tocara el cabello.

Cuando acabaron el capítulo, Isak se levantó y sentó junto a Even.

Even rió porque Isak tenía chocolate en toda la boca.

—¿Por qué te estás riendo?

—Porque eres muy estúpido —dijo Even.

—¡No soy estúpido! —Isak estaba por llorar.

—¡No llores!

Even abrazó a Isak—. Lo siento. Yo soy estúpido, tú no.

—De acuerdo.

Vieron televisión hasta que la madre de Even llegó a por él.

—Even, es hora de irnos —dijo su mamá.

—De acuerdo.

Even se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Se despidió de la mamá de Isak, entonces se detuvo cuando recordó algo.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia Isak que se estaba frotando los ojos.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Isak, frunció los labios, y se acercó.

Lo besó en la boca.

La mamá de Even, pero Isak estaba enojado—. ¡Eres estúpido, Even!

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dijo la mamá de Isak.

—Porque papá siempre besa a mamá cuando se va —dijo Even.

_Even no supo la razón. Pero recordaba ese día con insoportable detalle._

.

Cuando cumplió nueve, la mamá de Isak le preguntó a Even con quién quería casarse cuando creciera, durante un día de campo.

—Isak.

—Even, ahora tienes nueve años. Sabes que no puedes casarte con un chico.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Pensaba que te casas con la persona que amas.

—Sí, pero Dios se enojaría mucho si te casas con un chico —dijo la mamá de Isak.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a Dios no le agradan los chicos que le gustan los chicos.

.

Cuando tenía diez años, Even fue llevado al doctor porque siempre estaba demasiado extasiado, demasiado desconcentrado. El doctor le dijo que tenía ADHD.

Even estaba muy confuso y no entendía, pero su mamá dijo que estaría bien.

Una tarde estaba en casa de Jonas con Isak y otros dos chicos. La madre de Jonas hizo refrigerios, y Even estaba muy feliz porque la madre de Isak ya no hacía refrigerios cuando iba a la casa.

Jonas era muy amable pero a Even no le agradaba la manera en que a Isak le gustaba.

Estaban jugando algo, y Jonas llevaba a Isak en la espalda. A Even no le gustaba eso.

Así que cuando Jonas lo bajó, Even se agachó detrás de Isak, le metió la cabeza entre las piernas, y lo subió a sus hombros.

Isak gritó.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—¡Se va a caer! —dijo Jonas.

—No, lo tengo —dijo Even

—¡Bájame, Even!

Even estaba triste. Tan sólo quería hacer reír a Isak, pero en su lugar, lo asustó.

—Isak, no te tiraré. Lo prometo.

Caminó por la casa con Isak en sus hombros para probárselo. Pero cuando estuvo junto a las escaleras, perdió el balance, y tiró a Isak de cabeza.

Isak no podía dejar de llorar, y había algo de sangre.

.

—¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?

La madre de Isak se vio muy asustada, y Even estaba llorando porque Isak seguía llorando.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención lastimarlo. Lo siento.

—Estas cosas pasan, Marianne —dijo la madre de Even—. Estaban jugando.

—¡No! Even es demasiado peligroso. ¡Sabía que él iba a lastimar a mi hijo! ¡Tiene esa enfermedad en sí! No deberías permitirle jugar con otros niños. ¡Lastimará a todo mundo!

Even lloró en el carro de regreso a casa.

—Mamá, ¿soy peligroso? ¿Lastimaré a todos?

—No, cariño. No te preocupes por lo que ella dijo. ¡Eres el chico más maravilloso del universo! ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Isak ya no le hablaba, y Even lo superó bastante rápido.

De alguna manera, su fascinación por el chico se había evaporado cuando dejó de verlo por todas partes.

Pero no por mucho. Nunca por mucho tiempo.

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Ahora - Diecinueve Y Diecisiete**

—Después de eso Magnus dijo «Me ofrezco como voluntario si quieres follar» —dijo Isak—. Vilde estaba tan enojada. Fue jodidamente gracioso.

Isak estaba riendo, sprawled sobre el pecho de Even, usando a gray hoodie.

Even sintió la risa reverberar a través de sí. También rió.

—Espero que Magnus nunca cambie —dijo Even, sosteniendo la cabeza de Isak y jugando con sus rizos—. Qué gema.

—Él es tan distraído. Alguien lo golpeará algún día.

Ambos rieron, acostados en la cama de Isak, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Isak levantó la vista desde donde estaba sobre el brazo izquierdo de Even, subiendo la barbilla.

—Hola —susurró.

—Hola, bebé —dijo Even.

El rostro de Isak se ruborizó y el corazón de Even se le detuvo.

_Eres tan hermoso._

Even llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla y lo acarició.

Isak se veía tan pequeño en el momento, tan inseguro, tan lleno de dudas. Así que Even se acercó y lo besó tan gentilmente como podía. Apenas si se movió. Así que Even lo volvió a besar, y otra vez, y otra vez. Cada beso más prolongado que el anterior, pero todavía suave, siempre suave.

Lo besó hasta que Isak llevó su mano al cuello de Even y entreabrió los labios.

Así se besaron por mucho tiempo, en los brazos del otro en ese horrible colchón, la mano de Isak en el cuello de Even, y la de Even sostenido la cabeza de Isak.

No había presión, sin tensión, sin sujetarse. Se besaron tan lento como podían. Porque podían. Porque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Even besó los labios de Isak, luego las mejillas, después la nariz, luego la sien, después la frente. Presionó suaves besitos por todas partes que podía, y Isak gimió en cada ocasión como si no pudiera creerlo.

Even podía sentir a Isak derretirse en sus brazos. Podía sentir la tensión dejando su cuerpo. Podía sentir los pensamientos desenredarse en su mente.

La sujeción de Isak sobre su cuello nunca aflojó. Simplemente pasaba el pulgar por la piel de Even. Los ojos de Isak estaban cerrados y dejaba que Even lo besara por todas partes.

 

Even no podía evitar derretirse ante la suavidad de Isak.

_No puedo creer que finalmente estamos aquí._

.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Nunca nos hemos besado así —dijo Isak.

—Lo hicimos una vez —dijo Even.

—¿Cuándo?

—Navidad. La primeras que te emborrachaste. Tenías doce años.

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Entonces - Trece Y Once**

Cuando Even cumplió trece años, se hizo más alto y grande. Comenzó a leer cosas que no se suponía leyera. Comenzó a tener extraños pensamientos. Comenzó a sentirse triste sin razón.

Tenía trece años y era malhumorado y feliz y triste. En momentos se sentía demasiado vacío y en otros demasiado lleno. Se volvió irritable y comenzó a responder a su madre.

—Lo siento —dijo tras una discusión particularmente acalorada.

—Está bien. Eres un adolescente. Eso es lo que hacen —dijo su madre.

.

Even comenzó a despertarse en sábanas sudadas y calzoncillos pegajosos. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que no pudiera controlarlo.

Se sentía culpable siempre que se tocaba. Veía videos en internet y notaba que todo lo excitaba. Le gustaba el cuerpo de las chicas y el cuerpo de los hombres y el cuerpo de los chicos y el cuerpo de las mujeres. Le gustaba todo.

.

Ahora volvía a ser amigo de Isak, y se sentía culpable siempre que lo miraba. Se sentía culpable porque Isak le sonreía y lo empujaba y no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Isak no tenía idea del sentir de Even siempre que se pasaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, o lo tiraba al piso, o descansaba la cabeza sobre su estómago luego de los prolongados partidos de fútbol.

Isak no tenía idea de la clase de enfermos pensamientos que Even tenía en su cabeza. Lo odiaba. Se odiaba. Así que comenzó a ir con Mikael a todos lados.

.

Estaban montando bicicletas un día cuando Isak cayó por una colina después que Mikael lo jaló del cabello.

Fue muy brutal y Even pensó que su corazón estaba por detenerse. Nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida.

Isak estaba herido, eso lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón no estaba llorando.

Isak se estaba mordiendo el labio y lo apretaba. Así que Even lo cargó en su espalda y puso tanta distancia como pudo entre ellos y los chicos.

—Simplemente llora su duele —dijo.

Asi que lloró. Se sostuvo de los hombros y lloró. Even lo sostuvo de los muslos e intentaba no llorar también. Se le rompía el corazón cuando Isak lloraba. Siempre era así.

Eventualmente Isak dejó de llorar y sujetarlo tan fuerte de los hombros.

—Puedes bajarme. Puedo caminar —dijo Isak.

—Está bien. Te tengo —dijo Even.

—Pero estás sudando y cansado.

—No me importa.

Even se dio cuenta que lo llevaría a todas partes. Sabía que Isak probablemente nunca aceptaría esa fea parte de él pero eso estaba bien. Simplemente lo mantendría escondido para siempre, por su bien.

Simplemente enviarle cursis tarjetas anónimas el día de San Valentín era suficiente para él.

.

Cuando lo llevó a casa, la madre de Isak lo miró fijamente.

—No fue culpa de Even. Lo juro —dijo Isak.

Even se sintió amedrentado de ir a la casa de Isak. Siempre le recordaba al día en que la madre de Isak lo llamó peligroso y dijo que él únicamente iba a lastimar a todos.

Ahora tenía trece años pero todavía no podía superarlo.

.

Even tenía catorce años cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba decirle a Isak que lo amaba.

—¿Qué?

—Nadie me ama —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Even.

—No lo sé. Tengo tantos celos de ti. Y todas las chicas quieren que seas su novio y tus padres te compran todo lo que quieres. Desearía que mamá me comprara una playera como la tuya. No lo sé. Nadie se preocupa por mí.

Even decidió que le diría a Isak que lo amaba en su cumpleaños. Ahorró dinero y le compró exactamente la misma playera.

Le besó la mejilla y se lo dijo. Le dijo que lo amaba y salió corriendo con mariposas en su estómago.

.

Esa noche más tarde, recibió una llamada de la madre de Isak.

—¡Mantente alejado de Isak!

—¿Qué?

—¡Te vi! ¡Vi que ceñiste aquí, ¡Y vi lo que hiciste! Mi hijo no será como tú. ¡Mi hijo no será castigado por Dios! ¡Mantente alejado de Isak!

Dolió demasiado.

.

Even se mantuvo alejado. Comenzó la secundaria y apenas si veía a Isak. Comenzó a beber y ver a algunas chicas.

A Even le gustaban las chicas. Sonreirán mucho y olían bonito. Tenían gran cabello y eran realmente buenas con él.

Comenzó a salir con una chica llamada Emilie. Ella era dulce pero siempre le gustaba meterle mucho la lengua en la boca.

Una vez se estaban besando afuera de la escuela y ella gimió cuando él accidentalmente le mordió el labio inferior.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Siempre lo mataba cuando Isak hacía sonidos similares en sueños.

Gentilmente la apartó.

—Lo siento. No puedo. Ya no creo que debamos estar juntos.

.

Isak estaba en su recámara, y estaban tomados y hablando de una chica llamada Lisa que Isak quería besar.

Even ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tan ebrio que admitió que Isak le gustaba.

—¡Even, eso es tan gay!

.

—Creo que para ser gay, también necesitas querer besar a la persona. No solamente pasar tiempo juntos. ¿No crees? —dijo Isak.

—Tienes razón.

Isak estaba sobre su espalda en la cama, y Even estaba apoyado en sus codos, acostado de lado, mirándolo y jugando con su cabello.

Isak de repente extendió la mano y sujetó las cintas de la sudadera de Even luego las jaló. Los ojos de Even se abrieron.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Even.

—No lo sé —dijo Isak, las mejillas completamente ruborizadas, y los ojos ahora casi cerrándose.

_Mírate._

—Isak.

—¿Eh?

—¿Te gusta Lisa?

—Ella es bonita —dijo Isak.

—¿Por eso quiero besarla?

—No lo sé —dijo Isak, volviendo a jalar las cintas hasta que sus rostros estaban a un suspiro de distancia.

Even pasó una mano por el cabello de Isak y lo observó acurrucarse contra él. _Él era tan lindo._

—También eres lindo —dijo Even—. De verdad lindo, Isak.

—No digas eso. Soy un chico.

—Pero lo eres. Más lindo que todas chicas en mi escuela.

—Todos son feos en tu escuela —dijo Isak.

Ambos rieron.

—Isak.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué quieres besar a Lisa?

—Tan sólo quiero besar a alguien —dijo Isak.

_Puedes besarme a mí._

Even se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Un beso rápido y suave. Nada como sus besos son Emilie y las otras chicas.

Even estaba aterrado y su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho, pero eventualmente abrió los ojos.

Isak estaba respirando pesadamente, pero la mirada era suave, tan suave.

—¿De nuevo? —Even susurró.

—De nuevo.

Even se inclinó y lo besó por segunda vez, y luego una tercera, y una cuarta.

Se movió de manera que ahora estaba sobre su espalda, y llevó a Isak sobre su pecho. La cabeza de Isak sobre el brazo de  Even, la barbilla hacia arriba, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Even casi forzó a los labios de Isak a abrirse con los suyos. Y luego de poco, Isak le llevó una mano al cuello y comenzó a corresponder al beso.

Even no podía dejar de besarlo. Nunca jamás quería volver a besar a nadie más.

Se besaron hasta que Isak se quedó dormido en su brazo.

.

Cuando Even se despertó al siguiente día, Isak no estaba ahí. Y cuando le escribió, Isak no respondió.

La primera vez que se vieron tras el incidente del beso fue en la casa de Jonas. Isak no lo miraba. Y cuando accidentalmente chocaban, Isak se retraía.

Le rompía el corazón.

Todo era demasiado extraño, demasiado incómodo. Isak estaba tan incómodo junto a él y Even lo odiaba. Ni siquiera podía culparlo. Se había aprovechado de la primera vez que Isak bebía al besarlo cuando todo lo que él quería era besar a Lisa.

Even era mucho mayor. Isak _era un bebé_ y era vulnerable. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

_Soy asqueroso._

Even se odiaba. De verdad. Así que cuando una chica llamada Anna le preguntó si quería salir, él dijo sí.

Isak no le habló por un año.

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Ahora - Diecinueve Y Diecisiete**

—Pensaba que te estaba corrompiendo. Pensaba que de verdad era malo para ti. Por mucho tiempo, hice lo posible por alejarme de ti porque estaba tan asustado de mis propios pensamientos, sabes —dijo Even.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Cuando tenía trece años o algo así, literalmente fantaseaba sobre ti. Eres un bebé. Yo era tan asqueroso. Me odiaba.

Isak se ahogó con su agua. Estaban sentados en la mesa en Kollektivet.

—¡¿Fantaseabas conmigo?!

—Este, sí. Mierda. Suena tan espeluznante así —dijo Even, frotándose la parte trasera del cuello—. Juro que no era así de extraño. Joder, no lo sé.

Isak dejó su silla y fue hacia él. Even lo miraba mientras se cernía sobre él, luego lo vio acomodarse en su regazo, montándolo.

Even no podía evitar sentirse sobrecogido. Nunca antes habían hecho algo así.

Isak rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Even y lo miró a los ojos.

—Hola —dijo Isak, con una tímida sonrisa.

—Hola.

El corazón de Even estaba acelerándose, demasiado rápido.

Isak se inclinó y le besó la mejilla. Even pensaba que el pecho le estaba por explotar.

Cuando se retrajo, Isak volvió a sonreír.

—Even.

—¿Eh?

—No eres asqueroso y no me corrompiste. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Even.

—Ahora bésame.

.

—Esto me gusta. Me gusta nuestra arreglo para sentarnos —dijo Even, apretando los costados de Isak.

Su rostro ruborizado.

—Este, ¡no te acostumbres a esto! Este soy yo reconfortándote. No te pongas estrafalario conmigo —digo Isak.

—Es difícil cuando literalmente estás sentado sobre mi pene.

—¡Oh Dios! —Isak lo empujó y se quitó de su regazo  
—¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta que ya no somos «colegas»? ¿Te das cuenta que voy a estar sobre ti 24/7, verdad? —dijo Even.

—Mierda, ¿de verdad eres tan insaciable como Sonja solía decir?

Even hizo una mueca ante la mención del nombre, y la sonrisa de Isak cayó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sonja —Even suspiró—. Realmente la traté como mierda.

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Entonces - Quince Y Trece**

Even conoció a Sonja a los quince años. Ella era la persona más brillante. Irradiaba tanta positividad y siempre era tan amable. Ella era genuinamente interesante, y Even podía escucharla por días. También tenía un cuerpo asombroso y sabía exactamente cómo besarlo para hacerle sentir débil las rodillas.

Las cosas iban genial. Estaba enamorado. De verdad.

Pero entonces Isak le escribió después de un año de nada.

Even rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba molesto, y él estaba tanto aliviado como decepcionado.

Isak comenzó a pasar tiempo con él y Sonja. Even se sentía culpable porque a veces quería sujetar la mano de Isak en lugar de la de ella.

Era injusto para ambos, no que Isak le importara.

.

A los dieciséis años, Even comenzó a sumergirse más en sus pensamientos. Miraba al exterior de la encantaba y se preguntaba si era real, si algo era real en absoluto. Se detendría en mitad de una conversación y se preguntaría si alguien lo notaría.

Un minuto se sentía desconectado de la realidad, luego demasiado inmerso al siguiente. Las cosas se enrarecían más y estaba confundido todo el tiempo.

Una vez estaba en el carro de su padre y simplemente se desconectó.

—¿Even? —dijo su papá.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás bien?

—No lo sé. No estoy seguro —dijo Even.

Algunas noches, simplemente no podía respirar. Todo era demasiado. Mordía su almohada y hundía las uñas en sus palmas. Tan sólo quería sentir algo.

Sentía que se estaba sofocando. Nada tenía sentido. Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado. Estaba paralizado.

Entonces, una mañana, él simplemente no pudo dejar la cama.

.

Cuando Even fue diagnosticado con depresión, parecía lo más absurdo en el mundo. Él reía. Reía hasta llorar.

_Genial. Supongo que de verdad estoy destinado a lastimar a todos._

La reacción de Isak fue la más sorpresiva. Even esperaba que que corriera en la otra dirección dadas sus dificultades con los problemas mentales de su madre.

Pero Isak le acarició el rostro y le pasó su mano por el cabello.

Él fue tan gentil, tan cuidadoso, tan agradable. Tomó a Even con la guardia baja.

Isak se quedó. Nunca se fue. Lo abrazó y era paciente y comprensivo. Sonja también lo hizo. Pero de alguna manera, ella quedó en el fondo de todo Isak, Isak, Isak.

Isak estaba constantemente acurrucado con él, constantemente ahí, abrazándolo y tocándolo. Nunca antes habían sido tan cariñosos. Isak nunca lo habia tocado o mostrado afecto de esa manera.

Even no tenía energía suficiente para apartarlo y aferrarse a Sonja, así que le permitió cuidarlo. Lo consintió.

.

—Even, ¿tienes sentimientos por Isak? Simplemente dímelo honestamente, no me enfadaré —dijo Sonja.

—Yo. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Even, noto la manera manera en que a veces lo miras. No estoy ciego.

.

Decidieron darse un descanso para que Even pudiera averiguarlo.

.

Even estaba llevando a Isak por su primera vez fumando mariguana, y era gracioso y adorable.

_Te amo demasiado._

.

Se estaban besando y Even quería más, así que tomó más. Isak no se estaba apartando, y tomó a Even por sorpresa.

Ahora se estaban enrollando, y Isak estaba sobre su regazo.

_Creo que también me quiere._

.

Cuando los padres de Isak volvieron a casa, Isak lo metió bajo su cama. Y cuando su madre entró en la habitación, rápidamente notó las piernas de Even.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?! —Ella estaba más que enojada.

.

Más tarde esa noche, lo volvió a llamar. Lo llamó y le rompió el corazón.

—Veo la manera en que lo miras. Ahora eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber que está mal, y que Dios no lo tolerará. Sé que tus papás no te lo dirán por cualquier razón, pero yo lo haré. No me importa si quieres tener una vida de desenfreno, pero no te permitiré corromper a mi hijo. No te permitiré lavarle el cerebro.

—Con todo respeto. Creo que Dios tiene mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por dos adolescentes en Noruega —dijo Even—. Y Isak ya no es un niño. No le estoy lavando el cerebro.

—¡Claro que sí lo haces! ¿No te das cuenta del efecto que tiene en él? Eres dos años mayor. Él te admira.

—Yo, este. Eso no es verdad.

—¿Lo tocas? ¿Lo haces tocarte? ¿Qué haces hacer a mi hijo? ¿No estás avergonzado de ti mismo?

—Yo. No. Yo -

—Espero que sepas lo asqueroso que es.

Even respondió educadamente, prometió que nunca lastimaría a Isak, le deseó buenas noches y colgó.

_Ella no lo dice en serio. Ella también está enferma. Ella tan sólo está mentalmente enferma igual que yo._

Lloró por una hora entera.

.

_Ella tiene razón._

Even volvió con Sonja después de eso, y luego cada vez después de eso.

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Ahora - Diecisiete Y Diecinueve**

—Entonces, cuéntame de ti, Even —dijo Eskild.

—¡Eskild, no eres mi papá! ¡No tienes que emboscarlo de esta manera! —dijo Isak.

—Relájate, mi niño gruñón. Tan sólo estoy conociendo a tu novio aquí —dijo Eskild.

Even no pudo evitar sonreír ante la palabra «novio» mientras el rostro de Isak se ruborizaba.

—Este, soy Even. Conocí a Isak cuando tenía seis años y lo he amado desde entonces —dijo Even.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Eres tan cursi! —dijo Isak.

—Eso es lindo, de verdad lindo. ¿Verdad, Noora? —dijo Eskild.

—Realmente, realmente lindo —dijo Noora.

—¡Los odio a todos! —dijo Isak, intentando llevar a Even de regreso a su habitación.

—¡Tan gruñón! ¿Cómo puedes amar esto?—dijo Eskild.

—Simplemente lo amo —dijo Even, girando la cabeza para mirar a Isak—. Él es como mi bebé.

El rostro de Isak se puso carmesí—. ¡No soy un jodido bebé, oh Dios!

Pero entonces Even se inclinó y lo besó enfrente al Kollektiv entero. Lo besó despacio y profundo.

Cuando se retrajo, el rostro de Isak era suave, tan suave.

—¡Oh Dios! —Eskild y Noora gritaron al unísono.

.

—Me mataste —Isak gimió.

—Bebé, me vuelves loco.

—Te amo.

—Bebé.

—Tócame —Isak jadeó.

—¿Dónde quieres que te toque?

—Los dedos de los pies. ¿Qué diablos, Even? Ya sabes dónde.

—También puedo tocarte los dedos de los pies, si quieres.

—Even, por favor no toques los dedos de mis pies.

Rieron mientras Even plantaba besos por el cuello de Isak, mientras el menor le pasaba las piernas por la cintura.

Rieron hasta que los ojos se le oscurecieron con lujuria.

—Mierda —Evenmurmuró—. Bebé, levanta.

Isak despegó las caderas del colchón para que Even pudiera quitarle los calzoncillos.

—Oh Dios. Mírate.

—Cállate —Isak se llevó las manos a los ojos.

—No, no, quiero que mires.

—¿Qué?  
—Mírame mientras te la mamo, bebé. Mírame.

—Joder.

.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —dijo Isak, recostado en la cama junto a él.

—En ti —dijo Even.

—Eso es lamentable. Estoy aquí.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que quería tocarte de esta manera —dijo Even.

—Ahora puedes tocarme —dijo Isak, dejando su lado de la cama para montársele.

—Ahora puedo tocarte.

—También me puedes hacer otras cosas.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? —Even hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mostrarle esa cheeky smile que Isak odiaba.

En vez de eso, Isak lo sujetó del rostro.

—Puedes follarme —susurró.

Even choked on nothing but air—. Isak, mierda. Qué carajo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «qué carajo»? Puede que no sepa mucho. ¡Pero, sé que los novios pueden follarse, Even!

—Puta mierda —Even rió en serio. Él era tan lindo—. Eso lo sé, bebé.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me follas?

—Isak, estás, este. No estás preparado. Si quieres tener sexo, ¿podemos comenzar conmigo? ¿Qué opinas?

—Even, ¿estás bromeando conmigo?

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Entonces - Diecisiete Y Quince**

Even tenía diecisiete y su vida iba genial. Tenía una novia increíble. Tenía un gran grupo de amigos. Y tenía a Isak.

Simplemente salían y no hacían nada durante horas. Even dibujaría y Isak le gritaría tan pronto como le fuera posible.

—Eres tan lamentable —dijo Isak.

—¿Discúlpame? —Even scoffed.

—Dibujas y tocas la guitarra y escribes sobre sentimientos. Honestamente eres embarazoso.

—¿Por qué es embarazoso? —dijo Even.

—Eres tan gay.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tiene que ver dibujar y estar en contacto con las emociones con la orientación sexual? —dijo Even.

—Eso no es a lo que me refiero. Pero ya sabes, los gais, hacen cosas de chicas. Eso es algo que hacen las chicas —Isak estaba tartamudeando.

—Isak, ¿qué pasa con las lacerantes generalizaciones? Te he educado mejor que eso.

—Déjame en paz, no soy tu hijo. No me educas una mierda.

—De acuerdo, pero tal vez debería. Lo que dijiste es muy lacerante —dijo Even.

—¿Qué? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?

—Fue homófobo y sexista, y eres mejor que eso.

—Oh Dios, aquí vamos otra vez con la mierda de «Tumbarell» —Isak rodó los ojos.

Eso volvió loco a Even. Así que se inclinó y jugó con el cabello de Isak.

—¡Maldito imbecil! —Isak lo empujó.

—Eso te enseñará —Even rió.

—¡Jódete! —Isak gritó pero no había intención detrás.

Even siguió jugado con su cabello mientras Isak intentaba alejarlo.

—¿Por qué tus brazos son tan jodidamente largos? Eres como una maldita jirafa —dijo Isak.

—Eso no es agradable.

—¿Qué? ¿Volví a herir tus sentimientos? ¿Vas a escribir esto en tu diario esta noche? —Isak bromeaba mientras lo daba codazos en los costados a Even.

—¿Por qué permito que un quinceañero me trate así? —Even lamentó pero entonces rió.

Isak también rió, por mucho tiempo. Entonces lo miró y dijo muy en serio—. Porque me amas.

Even estaba en la cama y se dio cuenta que Isak estaba sentado sobre él.

Isak también se dio cuenta porque rápidamente se alejó.

Por un momento, dolía respirar.

—Entonces, eso fue extraño —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue demasiado gay para ti? —Even provocó.

—¡Cállate, imbecil!

.

Esa noche Sonja se quedó, y él la desvistió más rápido de lo usual.

—Despacio —dijo ella.

—Te deseo demasiado en este momento —externó contra su piel.

.

Estaba follando a Sonja cuando Isak apareció en su cabeza, con el rostro ruborizado y húmedo con lágrimas, sus labios rosas e hinchados. Sentía que se estaba ahogando.

_Qué diablos es esta mierda. Qué diablos._

—¿Qué carajo, Even?

—Mierda, lo siento. Lo siento.

.

Estaba insaciable. Estaba disperso. No podía parar.

.

Estaban en la cabaña de sus padres con Mikael y Jonas, colocándose tanto como podían. Even pasó una hora entera observando las mejillas de Isak sonrosarse mientras él miraba a Jonas.

No podía soportarlo.

_Ese debería ser yo._

_Qué mierda. No. Estoy con Sonja. Qué diablos._

Isak se excusó con pánico y Even no pasó por alto que sostenía las manos frente a sus pantalones.

.

Isak estaba desaliñado, los pantalones por los tobillos, completamente expuesto en el baño. Era un desastre. Un hermoso desastre.

_¡Oh Dios! Mírate._

Even se arrodilló frente a él, lo envolvió con sus manos, y comenzó a bombear. Isak no tardó más de unos minutos. Y fueron los mejores minutos de su vida.

.

Cuando Isak lo tocó, sintió que todo el universo por fin se había alineado para él. Sintió que las cosas por fin, por fin le estaban funcionando, como si todas las preguntas que lo mantenían despierto en la noche finalmente fueron respondidas.

Estaba consumido con lujuria. Estaba besando a. Isak con todo lo que tenía.

_Esperé tanto por esto. Tantísimo. Te deseo tanto._

No quería nada más que levantar a Isak justo ahí y llevarlo a la tarja. Quería verlo retorcerse y gemir. Quería destrozarlo.

_Qué diablos estoy pensando._

_Es Isak. Joder es Isak. Él es un bebé. Qué diablos Even. Qué diablos._

Sonja llamó y él huyó del baño con pánico en el pecho, sin siquiera volver la vista a Isak, demasiado avergonzado, demasiado asqueado de sí mismo.

.

—¿Even?

—¡Sonja, lo estropeé! Lo siento. Lo estropeé. ¡Lo estropeé a lo grande!

—Even, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo?

—Ya no puedo estar contigo. Lo siento. No te merezco. Necesito irme. Por favor perdóname. Adiós.

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Ahora - Diecinueve Y Diecisiete**

—¿Por qué te vas antes que Even? —Eskild preguntó a Isak—. Van a la misma escuela, ¿no?

—Isak está avergonzado de mí —dijo Even.

—Puf —Isak rodó sus ojos—. ¡No estoy avergonzado de ti, carajo! Simplemente no puedo llegar al mismo tiempo que tú. Primero necesito decírselo a los chicos.

—Sabes que podemos caminar juntos a la escuela sin que te toquetee, ¿verdad? —dijo Even—. Digo, lo he estado haciendo toda mi vida.

Eskild rió mientras el rostro de Isak se volvía a ruborizar.

—Puf, los odio —dijo Isak—. Aunque, Magnus enloquecerá, así que prefiero no tenerte cerca.

Even suspiró—. Bien. Lo que necesites, bebé.

—¿Bebé? ¿Lo llamas bebé? ¡Oh Dios, Isak! ¡Nunca me permites llamarte bebé! —dijo Eskild.

—¿Estás bromeando conmigo?

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Bebé <333333**

12:46

Lo hice

Se lo conté a los chicos

Estoy tan orgulloso de ti bebé 3

Magnus enloqueció pero mahdi y jonas estuvieron tranquilos

¿Qué dijo mags?

Me preguntó quién era el hombre y quién la mujer en una relación gay

JAJAJAJA

Algo muy de magnus que decir

No es gracioso

¿Dónde estás ahora?

Por qué

¿Cómo que, por qué? Quiero verte

Quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti

Y besarte

Quiero besarte

Te extraño

Wtf Even me viste esta mañana

:(

Eres jodidamente extraño

Pero, ¿me amas?

Déjame en paz

:(((( </3333

Voy tarde a clase

</333333 :(((((((((

Eres tan molesto

:’((((((((((((

Te amo

<3333333333 :DD

Adiós

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

Cuando Even captó la espalda de Isak en el pasillo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Isak estaba parado con Jonas, Mahdi, y Magnus, y estaban hablando de algo lo suficientemente serio como para permanecer ajenos a la presencia de Even.

Caminó lentamente, se detuvo justo detrás de Isak, le colocó una mano en la cadera, y se inclinó para besarle el cuello.

—Oye, bebé —dijo.

.

—¿¡Qué diablos!? ¡¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo, colega?! ¡Esta es el legítimo comienzo estoy tan perdido! ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! —Magnus estaba perdiendo la cabeza mientras Jonas y Mahdi se reían con lágrimas en los ojos.

Isak estaba mortificado.

—¿¡Qué diablos, Even!? —Isak prácticamente gritó.

—Qué? —Even estaba genuinamente confundido.  
—¡¿Cómo pudiste exponerme de esta manera?!

—¡¿Qué!? ¡Dijiste que les contaste! —dijo Even.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Even es el chico?! ¡¿Even es el chico, joder?! —Magnus estaba gritando.

—¡Les conté de mí, no sobre ti! ¡Oh Dios! —dijo Isak.

—Espera. ¿Cómo fue eso exponerte? En todo caso, yo me expuse —dijo Even.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por eso golpeaste a ese tipo Yakuza cuando tocó a Isak? Oh Dios. ¿Qué diablos? ¡Pero ambos son imanes de vaginas! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Jonas, ¿¡es una broma!? —Magnus todavía estaba gritando.

.

—Bueno, eso fue bien —dijo Even, sonriendo.

Estaba sentados en una de las bancas de la escuela.

—No puedo creer que me expusieras ante toda la escuela —dijo Isak.

—Aunque, también me expuse.

—Pero tú eres nuevo. Nadie de aquí te conoce.

—¡Discúlpame! —Even se mofó, pero Isak no rió.

—Mierda —suspiró.

—Lo siento —dijo Even, cogiéndole la mano antes de rápidamente soltarla—. Este, imagino que las caricias también están fuera de discusión, eh.

Isak volvió a suspirar, entonces le cogió la mano—. Nah, al diablo con eso.

Pudo haber sido cómico, pero Even sabía que era un día difícil para Isak. Sabía cuánto valor le requirió hablar con los chicos. Lo sabía.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti —dijo Even, llevando una mano al cabello de Isak.

—Gracias —dijo Isak con la voz más baja.

Even se acercó más y lo acogió en sus brazos.

—Estoy tan, tan orgulloso de ti —le susurró contra la piel.

Isak lo sujetó fuerte, tan fuerte.

—Bueno, al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso —dijo.

—Sí —Even se alejó y sonrió.

Cuando intentó besarlo, Isak lo esquivó.

—¡Demasiado pronto! —dijo, levantándose de la banca y ajustándose las ropas.

—¿Demasiado pronto? ¿¡Demasiado pronto!? ¡Isak, literalmente he esperado todo lo vida! 

—¡Cállate, oh Dios!

—¡Isak, literalmente me he peleado por ti!

—¡Demasiado pronto, imbecil!

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Entonces - Dieciocho Y Dieciséis**

_—Quiero que seas el primero. Joder, Even. ¡Quiero que seas el primero!_

Eso lo rompió. Even estaba al límite de la obsesión.

Tenía dieciocho y por fin terminó con Sonja. Ya no podía mentirle a ella ni a sí mismo.

—Lo siento tanto, Sonja. Soy el peor. Ni siquiera sé si podría compensártelo.

—También lo siento —dijo—. Siempre lo he sabido. Supongo que simplemente fui testaruda.

—Lo siento.

—¿Podemos ser amigos?

—Sí, ahora mismo me viene bien un amigo.

.

—Entonces, ¿vas a ir tras él? —preguntó.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy tan jodido. Él no necesita esto. —dijo Even—. Él no me querría.

—Even, ¿bromeas?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que ese niño te ama? —dijo Sonja.

—¿Cómo?

—Even, cuando intentaste suicidarte, él nunca se apartó de tu lado. Probablemente lloró más que yo —dijo Sonja—. Intenté odiarlo. De verdad. Pero él es tan jodidamente precious. Casi lo comprendo.

Even sonrió. _Lo siento._

.

—Te amo.

Cuando Isak le dijo que lo amaba, fue como si Even hubiese sido transportado a otra dimensión. _¿Esto es real?_

Even había pasado toda su vida diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, y Isak nunca había pronunciado esas palabras.

Pero el pobre chico probablemente acababa de tener la peor noche de su vida. Su padre se acababa de marchar. Estaba emocional y triste. Por supuesto, diría algo así. Por supuesto.

—Creo que estoy loco —Even admitió.

Los pensamientos de Even eran una espiral sin control. Todo era demasiado siempre. Todo se sentía como el fin del mundo. A veces sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta ante sus ojos. Necesitaba ir más rápido. Quería ir más rápido. Quería a Isak. Lo quería demasiado.

_No. Ahora mismo él estaba vulnerable._

.

Even estaba obsesionado. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo. Se sentía fantástico. Se sentía perfecto. Se sentía invencible. Se sentía más que la vida. Se sentía asombro. La vida era asombrosa. Ni siquiera necesitaba dormir. _Al carajo dormir. Al carajo._

Isak era lo mejor. Isak era su favorito. Isak lo era todo.

Así que lo hizo allanar una piscina y lo besó sin aliento.

_Esto es real. Está ocurriendo. Eres mío. Te quiero. Todo lo que hago es pensar en ti. Eres mío._

.

Cuando Isak se la mamó en la ducha, quiso gritar.

—¡Oh Dios, bebé!

.

No podía dormir. No podía dejar de moverse. No podía. Isak estaba durmiendo en su cama. Por fin, justo donde pertenecía. Así que lo smothered  con besos. Lo smothered  con grandes besos.

—Bebé. Bebé. Te amo. Eres mío. Eres mío.

No podía dormir, así que salió de la casa para caminar. Era liberador, caminar de esa manera en las calles sin nada. Debía hacer esto más seguido. En realidad, debió haber traído a Isak consigo.

.

BIPOLAR.

—¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! ¡¿Estás bromeando conmigo, carajo?! ¡¿Bipolar?! ¿Qué mierda significa eso? ¡Simplemente díganme loco! Tres putos diagnósticos. ¿Luego qué? ¡Probablemente también soy esquizofrénico! ¿Cuándo voy a poder vivir? ¿Cuándo voy a poder vivir mi vida al fin y amar a quien quiera sin sentir que les arruino la vida? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo?!

Estaba histérico y sollozando. Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado.

.

Isak nunca se apartó de su lado. Pero actuó como si toda la noche no hubiera ocurrido. Actuó como si Even no le hubiera entregado el corazón.

_Supongo que ya no me quieres ahora que estoy oficialmente loco._

Even se odiaba. De verdad.

.

Isak estaba inconscientemente ebrio en su cama y Magnus le dijo que «se folló a una chica en el baño».

Dolió demasiado.

—¿La follaste bien?

Even de odiaba.

_Soy tan jodidamente imbecil._

.

Even volvía a estar en una espiral fuera de control. Él no lo pensaba así, pero su mamá sí.

Ella estaba llorando y Isak tenía una constante expresión alarmada en el rostro.

_¡Estoy bien!_

.

Isak se involucró en una pelea. Así que Even le escribió a Magnus para averiguar los detalles.

Cuando giró en la cueva, lo primero que vio ir a Isak siendo golpeado. Cada fibra de su ser estaba repentinamente en llamas.

_¡No lo toques, carajo! ¡¿Cómo carajo te atreves a tocarlo?!_

Even no estaba seguro de cómo llegó a ellos. No estaba seguro. No podía recordar atravesar el lugar. No podía recordar nada. No sabía lo que estaba estaba ocurriendo además del hecho que Isak estaba herido y que un chico lo había golpeado en el rostro.

_Te mataré. Te mataré, maldito pedazo de mierda._

Even no era una persona violenta. Simplemente no lo era. Estaba en contra de toda pelea a puños y todo el caos del estúpido «colega» macho. Pero era Isak.

Se trataba de Isak.

.

—Me estás asustando. ¡Even, por favor! Por favor para —la voz de Isak lo atravesó.

_Mierda. Carajo. Joder._

.

—Mamá, no puedo quedarme aquí. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy tan cansado de lastimar a todo mundo. Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me vea como si tuviera dos cabezas. No sé qué hacer. Lo siento tanto. Lamento tanto estar loco.

.

—Nos mudamos. Tu doctor recomendó mudarnos. Necesitas estabilidad en tu vida —dijo su madre—. Y no estás loco, Even. Eres bipolar y puedes vivir con ello. Eres muy fuerte. Pero mientras sientas la necesidad de disculparte por ello, nunca llegaremos a nada. Nunca te vuelvas a disculpar por ello. ¿De acuerdo?

.

Despedirse de Isak esa noche fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Isak era un mar de lágrimas.

_Mierda. No llores. Por favor, no llores._

En este punto Even no tenía idea de cómo alguna vez dudó de los sentimientos de Isak por él.

Isak lo besó primero. Lo abrazó. Lloró. Sollozó. Lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas. Se aferró y lo besó tan fuerte y profundo que Even sintió que la tierra por fin lo tragaba completo.

—¡No me dejes! —Isak sollozó.

El corazón de Even se volvió a romper un millón de veces.

_Prometo que volveré. Me volveré más fuerte. Seré merecedor de ti. Lo prometo._

Y eso es lo que hizo.  

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Ahora - Diecinueve Y Diecisiete**

—Pensaba que sería extraño. Pensaba que sería más extraño —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Even, pasándole una mano por el cabello.

—Digo, este, nosotros. No sé.

—¿Eh?

—¡No sé! Hemos sido amigos toda la vida. Es algo extraño. Digo. No sé qué decirle a mi papá o encarar a tus padres —dijo Isak.

—Isak Valtersen, ¡¿te avergüenzas de mí?! —Even espetó.

—¡Cállate! —Isak rodó los ojos.

Even rió y le presionó un beso en el cuello.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Even.

—Odio que todo el mundo esté «¡Lo sabía!» No tienes idea de lo molesta que Eva está siendo con eso.

—¿A qué se referían con que sabían? ¿Qué sabían exactamente?

—Even, ¿de verdad no te diste cuenta? Todo mundo sabe que he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía doce años. Es jodidamente embarazoso.

—¿Estás enamorado de mí? —el corazón de Even comenzó a latir rápido, realmente rápido, y podía sentirlo agrandarse.

—Even, ¿qué mierda? —el tono de Isak era duro, pero tenía el rostro ruborizado.

—Yo lo estoy. Isak, de verdad. Sí. Cuándo. ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—¡Eres el peor! No voy a tener esta conversación contigo —Isak lo empujó, pero Even lo envolvió por el pecho y lo regresó a la cama.

—Isak.

—Joder, a veces siento que eras ciego —dijo Isak.

Even apretó el agarre del pecho y colocó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Isak. Lo sentía relajado en sus brazos.

Isak suspiró.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Nunca le dije a nadie, pero todos simplemente lo saben. Lo saben porque tienen ojos y porque aparentemente soy jodidamente transparente. No sé cómo no lo notaste —dijo Isak.

—Lo siento —dijo Even, plantándole un beso entre el cuello y el hombro—. Lo siento por lastimarte. Estaba tan envuelto en mis propios sentimientos, y estaba tan ocupado pensando que soy lo peor que te podía suceder que me detuve a pensar en tu sentir. Te traté horrible. Lo siento.

—No digas eso. Sólo yo puedo decir que me trataste horrible —dijo Isak, con una sonrisa.

—Ay.  

—Oh, ¿estás lastimado? —Isak provocó.

—Sí, bebé, me lastimas —dijo Even.

—Creo saber cómo hacerte sentir mejor.

—Oh, ¿sí?

.

El rostro ruborizado de Isak entre sus piernas era probablemente la imagen favorita en el mundo de Even. Even sentía todo su ser arder. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no levantar las caderas. No quería lastimarlo.

Isak era sumiso, tan sumiso, tan ansioso por complacer.

—Enséñame. Even, enséñame.

Even sentía ganas de gritar. _Oh Dios._

—Por favor, quiero ser bueno.

—Joder, ¿bromeas? Oh Dios, Isak. Vas a matarme.

Sus pestañas estaban húmedas y los labios le brillanban.

—Caraji, para. Isak, para.

Isak sacudió la cabeza, la boca todavía alrededor de Even.

—Bebé, te estás ahogando. Joder - —Even estaba vencido.

Isak gimió luego que su boca hizo el más obsceno sonido al vaciarse.

—No. Yo quiero. Yo quiero —dijo Isak antes de volver a llevárselo a la boca.

—Isak-

—Quiero probarte. Even, córrete para mí.

—Estoy, mierda. Joder.

—Pro favor, Even, por favor. Permíteme probarte. Quiero probarte.

.

—Creo que me arruinaste para cualquier otro —dijo Even, el pecho todavía pesado—. Eso fue demasiado.

—¡Para! —Isak enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Qué?

—Deja de mentir para hacerme sentir bien —dijo Isak.

—No estoy mintiendo. ¿Qué diablos?

—Even, literalmente nunca lo he hecho con nadie más. Simplemente dime si soy malo. Quiero ser mejor.

Even no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Rodó de manera que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Isak luego le acunó el rostro con ambas manos.

—No estoy mintiendo. Qué diablos. No estoy mintiendo —dijo.

—¿No? —Isak se escuchó inseguro. Even quería gritar.

—Eres el mejor que he tenido.

—Sí, claro —Isak rodó sus ojos.

—Isak, eres lo único que quiero alguna vez volver a tener.

—Eres muy cursi. No puedo soportarte —Isak lo empujó.

.

—Even, ¿por qué venimos a la cabaña de tus padres?

—Ya lo sabes.

—¿Por fin vamos a follar?

—No bebé, vamos a hacer el amor.

—¡Vete a la mierda! Me voy a casa.

.

—Quédate quieto, cariño.

—Even,estoy preparado. Lo juro. Simplemente follame.

—No, no quiero lastimarte —Even se inclinó y le presionó suaves besos por la parte interna de la pierna mientras Isak se movía contra los dedos.

—Te necesito. Even, por favor.

Isak tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Even no podía manejarlo.

—Espera, sólo un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Te haré sentir bien. Lo prometo. Bebé, lo prometo.

Even lo besó en la boca y miró sobrecogido mientras Isak le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos.

—Even, te amo. Confió en tu. Por favor.

_Mierda._

—Tan sólo te prepararé un poco más, luego me ocuparé de ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Isak asintió, luego volvió a besarlo.

.

Even era cuidadoso, muy muy cuidadoso. No quería agobiarlo. No quería romperlo. No quería arruinarlo. Tan sólo quería hacerlo sentir bien.

—Por favor, Even, por favor.

—Sí, está bien. Sí.

Cuando por primera vez se introdujo, estaba convencido de que había descifrado el secreto del universo.

_Esto es. Esto ES. Esto no puede mejorse._

Pero Isak se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

—Mierda. Joder. Oh Dios.

—Isak, ¿te estoy lastimando? Mierda, ¿debería parar?

—No. No, por favor no pares.

Lo miró. Los ojos de Isak estaba cerrados y Even lo sabía. Sabía que padecía dolor. Simplemente lo sabía. Así que se inclinó  y lo besó sin aliento.

—Bebé, abre los ojos.

—¿Eh? Yo. Joder.

—No contengas las lágrimas. Las limpiaré con besos, lo prometo —dijo Even.

Isak se soltó completamente y le hundió los dedos en la espalda.

—Oh Dios, Even. Mierda.

Le rompía el corazón ver a Isak con tanto dolor. Se inclinó y le besó cada lágrima. Lo besó y acarició y le quitó el cabello del rostro y besó el cuello y la frente y se abrió paso y se abrió paso y se abrió paso hasta que Isak estaba gimiendo de puro placer.

—Even, bebé. Follame.

—Isak, ya lo estoy -

—Más fuerte, por favor. Te - te necesito. Quiero sentirte, por favor.

.

Isak era un absoluto desastre bajo él y Even no podía dar crédito a sus ojos.

—Acariciame —Isak gruñó—. Tócame, por favor.

.

Isak se sostuvo de los hombros, y la espalda, y el cabello, y el cuello. Le encantaba cuando Isak lo sujetaba el cuello. Era apabullante, tan apabullante.

.

—Joder, bebé mírate. Mírate.

Even se estaba perdiendo ante la visión de todo Isak, Isak, Isak. Estaba dentro de él y se sentía tan bien. Se sentía como estar justo en el lugar que debería. Ambos gruñendo y gimiendo y sujetando y jalando y fundiéndose en un alma, las piernas de Isak alrededor de la cintura de Even, las manos alrededor del corazón de Even.

—Te amo. Te amo tanto —le respiró contra el cuello.

—Even, estoy, es-

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Simplemente…

—¿Qué pasa, Isak?

—¡Estoy tan feliz que fueras tú! —Isak jadeó—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de estarlo haciendo contigo!

Cuando ambos estaban al borde, Even lo besó hasta que dejó de sacudirse.

—También me alegra ser yo.

.

—¿Even?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué querías preguntarme ese día en la cocina?

—¿Qué?

—El día que te grité. ¿Qué querías preguntarme? —dijo Isak.

Even respiró profundo.

—Quería saber si leíste mi carta.

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Entonces - Diecinueve Y Diecisiete**

Requirió todo el valor de Even para enviar ese mensaje a Isak en su cumpleaños.

—¡Hechi! —le dijo a Amalie.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti chico! Probablemente lo va a hacer súper feliz considerando que es su cumpleaños. No me sorprendería si te llama —dijo ella.

.

Cuando Even salió de la ducha, le dijeron que Isak llamó y vitoreó.

—¿Creo que malinterpretó? —dijo Amalie.

_Goddammit Isak!_

.

Isak no respondió a ninguno de sus mensajes ni recibió ninguna de las llamadas. Simplemente rehusó cualquier forma de comunicación.

Even estaba tan lastimado.

_No era justo._

In a rage fit, sacó un trozo de papel y le escribió. 

> _¡ISAK!_
> 
> _No es justo. Estás siendo muy injusto. Te amo. ¿Por qué carajo no me permites explicarlo? ¡¿Por qué siempre esperas lo peor de mí?!_
> 
> _No es justo. ¡Me estás matando! ¡Me sigues matando!_

Mandó por correo la carta, luego rogó a Jonas que la interceptara.

—Por favor no permitas que la lea. ¡Por favor!

.

La siguiente semana le volvió a escribir.

 

> _Querido Isak,_
> 
> _Quiero que sepas la razón de mi partida. Quiero que sepas que lo hice por mí, por ti, y por todos los que me importan. Yo era tan malo para ti. Era un desastre. Me odiaba. Necesitaba irme para aceptarme de modo que no me sintiera culpable todo el tiempo suspirando por ti. Quiero ser merecedor de ti. De verdad._
> 
> _No he tocado a nadie luego que dijiste que querías que fuera tu primera vez. Por favor créeme. Por favor espérame. Por favor perdóname._
> 
> _Cuando regrese quiero que simplemente hablemos. ¿Por qué nunca hablamos? Solíamos ser mejores amigos. Todo lo que solíamos hacer era hablar._
> 
> _Hay tanto que quiero decirte. Demasiado._
> 
> _Te amo con todo mi corazón._
> 
> _-Even_

.

Cuando Even regresó, Isak lo ignoró tal como esperaba. Estaba bien. Lo entendía.

_Esperaré. Esperaré toda mi vida. Puedo esperar un poco más._

_._

Cuando vio a Isak en el tranvía, his heart leaped out of his chest.

.

Estaban jugando. Era desesperante. De verdad desesperante. Even realmente estaba llevando la desesperación a un nuevo nivel. Pero por alguna razón, Isak accedió a jugar.

.

Estaban en su cocina, siendo absolutamente ridículos. Isak estaba coqueteando. Estaba coqueteando y tan breathtakingly beautiful.

 _What happened when I was gone ¿Qué ocurrió cuando me fui?_ _Joder, tus pómulos. Qué._

Seguían con el juego, y Even no pudo evitar provocar a Isak. Se rozaba con él tanto como podía y moría por dentro cada vez que Isak lo seguía con la mirada.

.

Isak ya estaba coqueteando. Estaba tenso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_Qué carajos estamos haciendo._

—Bebé...

Isak o besaba con demasiada pasión, le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

_Oh Dios._

Era todo lo que siempre quiso. Todo en su vida hasta este momento simplemente parecía valerlo, lo compensaba tanto, tanto.

—Siento que estoy soñando. Isak, ¿estoy soñando?

Pero Isak lo acercó, y tomó y tomó y tomó. Había acabado de seguir. Ya no era ese chico tímido que made Even’s insides writhe in shame and guilt.

No, Isak estaba a cargo. Isak estaba tomando el control. Y Even alegremente se habría arrodillado justo allí y ahora.

Pero entonces, recordó la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.

_Hablaremos. Por supuesto que hablaremos. Esta vez una conversación antes que te arranque la ropa._

—Espera. Isak, yo -

—No. Deja de hablar.

—Isak, ¿has -?, ¿tú has -? Bebé, espera. ¡Espera!

_¿Has leído mi carta?_

Pero los ojos de Isak ya estaba colmados de lágrimas y rabia y veneno.

Even no pudo detenerlo. Isak le estaba estallando en la cara. Estaba sacándolo todo. Lo estaba destruyendo a cada palabra. Lo estaba rompiendo. Lo estaba matando. Cada palabra se sentía como un golpe en el corazón.

Pero estaba dispuesto a recibirlo todo.

_Sí, desgárrame. Sácalo todo. Destrúyeme carajo. No me importa._

Pero sí le importaba. No sé había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, lo desinteresado que había sido con el corazón de Isak.

_Joder, lo siento tanto._

<hr size=2 width="100%" align=center>

**Ahora Y Entonces Y Para Siempre**

—¿Una carta? ¿Qué decía la carta? —dijo Isak.

—Ahora ya no importa —dijo Even.

—¿Quién carajos envía cartas hoy en día?

—Incluso aprendería código Morse por ti.

—¿Te das cuenta que odio esta mierda cursi, verdad? —Isak rodó los ojos.

—Te encanta.

.

—¿Tiene reservación? —dijo la mujer en el restaurante.

—Sí, a nombre de Even Bech Næsheim —dijo Even.

Isak se paró incómodamente detrás de él, ajustándose la chaqueta y sonriendo nerviosamente a la mujer.

Even lo acercó por la cintura y lo observó squirm.

—Este es mi novio —dijo a la mujer.

—Aw, qué bien —ella respondió.

—Sí. Es agradable —dijo girándose para mirar a Isak—. ¿No es agradable?

—Sí —dijo Isak, con rostro ruborizado.

Esperaba que rodara los ojos y lo empujara, pero simplemente se ruborizó y sonrió todo el tiempo. Even sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. _Te amo tantísimo._

—¿No es hermoso? —Even dijo a la mujer.

—Oh Dios, Even —Isak intentó contener la sonrisa, pero falló.

—Muy hermoso —dijo la señorita—. Síganme por favor.

Even extendió la mano hacia Isak y se derritió cuando la cogió. No hubo titubeo, ni dudas, ni nada.

.

—Estás inusualmente en silencio —dijo Even.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Sí, lo estás. Ni siquiera te estás quejando de nada.

—Bueno, este lugar es tan lujoso, sonaría como el idiota más grande si tuviera alguna queja —dijo Isak.

—¿Por qué estás ruborizado?

—¡No lo estoy! —Isak scoffed.

—Eres lo más lindo —dijo Even con la sonrisa más grande en el rostro.

—¡Te odio! ¿Siempre tienes que provocarme de esta manera?

Even extendió la mano sobre la mesa, cogió la mano de Isak, y lo observó derretirse.

—Bebé.

—¡No soy un bebé!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —dijo Isak—. Literalmente nada.

—¿Eh?

—Esto es tan perfecto. Digo, nunca pensé que las cosas pudieran ser así de perfectas. ¡Qué diablos! Estamos en una cita en un lujoso restaurante. Es tan cursi, sin embargo, estoy tan feliz. ¿Qué me pasa?

Even estaba muriendo por dentro.

—¡Aw, you’re such a softie! ¿Quién lo diría? —dijo Even.

—¡Vete al diablo! —Isak le apartó la mano y rodó los ojos.

Even se levantó de su asiento, se inclinó sobre la mesa, y le presionó un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se retrajo, los ojos de Isak estaban como platos y el rostro ruborizado.

—¡Estamos en público, carajo! —dijo.

—No me importa. Quiero que todo mundo sepa que eres mi novio —dijo Even.

—Deja de estar tan avergonzado.

—No puedo. Me es físicamente imposible. Lo sabes —dijo Even, sonriendo.

—Uf. Jódeme —Isak murmuró.

—¿Eh?

—Te amo demasiado. No puedo soportarlo, carajo —dijo Isak.

Le requirió un tiempo a Even para calmarse.

—Me alegra que el sentimiento sea mutuo —dijo, sonriendo.

.

—Mamá respondió a mi mensaje —dijo Isak en la cocina en kollektivet.

—¿Eh?

—El mensaje que le envié con respecto a que estoy en una relación con un chico.

—Eh, eso es asombroso, Isak. ¿Qué dijo? —dijo Even, el corazón repentinamente acelerándosele.

—Dijo que no cambiaba nada y que me ama igual —dijo Isak, con algo parecido a un nudo en la garganta.

—Aw, bebé —Even se le acercó y lo abrazó—. Por supuesto que ella te ama. Te lo dije.

—Mierda, me siento como un niño —Isak le pasó el brazo por la cintura y descansó la cabeza sobre el pecho.

—Por supuesto que te ama. Ella te ama más que nada en el mundo —dijo Even.

—Me invitó a la casa. Mi papá también estará ahí. No les conté sobre ti. Pero dije que llevaría a mi novio —dijo Isak—. No tienes que ir. Sé que es extraño entre tú y mi mamá por alguna razón. Lo comprendo totalmente.

Era verdad. La mamá de Isak siempre había sido su gran temor y la parte más traumática de su adolescencia. Pero los ojos de Isak estaban tan llenos de esperanza. Claro que diría que sí.

—Por supuesto que iré.

.

Even estaba tan nervioso. No podía mermar el palpitar de su corazón. Llevaba su mejor camisa y había pasado demasiado tiempo con su cabello. Era ridículo.

—Even, en serio. Vamos a llegar tarde. ¡Tu cabello está bien! —dijo Isak.

.

Marianne abrió la puerta y Even sintió que se ahogaba. Ella abrazó a Isak. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Even, sonrió genuinamente.

Even sintió ganas de llorar.

—Hola cariño —dijo.

—Este, hola.

También lo abrazó. Y se satisfizo en el calor del abrazo. No había malicia detrás, ni crueldad, ni motivo oculto. Ella estaba en paz.

.

Isak se veía tan sereno que rebosaba el corazón de Even con nada más que amor.

El joven hablaba de algo con su papá, así que Even decidió hablar con Marianne.

—Hola. Tan sólo quiero agradecer que me reciba en su casa. También gracias por la comida. Lo aprecio —dijo.

Ella lo miró por un tiempo antes de acunarle las mejillas con una mano.

—Mírate. Estás tan crecido —dijo.

—Yo, este.

—Lo siento tanto, Even. Por todo.

—También lo siento —dijo Even. Podía sentir ahogarse.

—Y me alegra tanto que seas tú.

—También me alegra que sea yo.

.

—¿De qué hablaste con mi mamá? —dijo Isak.

—Nada demasiado importante. Mayormente de lo mucho que te amamos —dijo Even.

—Bah.

.

Even no siempre se sentía bien. A veces, era demasiado.

Algunos días, no podía dejar la cama. Y algunos otros, no podía quedarse en ella.

Algunos días, literalmente daba setenta a Isak. Y algunos otros, necesitaba espacio para respirar.

No siempre era bonito y a veces simplemente era feo. Isak gritaría y lloraría y Even apagaría su teléfono y divagaría solo por las calles.

Aunque siempre acababan en los brazos del otro, con extremidades entrelazadas, húmedos besos, y disculpas con llanto.

—Soy tan jodidamente estúpido. Lo siento, Isak.

—¡También soy jodidamente estúpido!

.

—¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente dramático? En realidad es gracioso —dijo Magnus.

—¿Qué diablos? —Isak se mofó.

—Todo lo que haces tiene que ser épico y dramático. Ustedes dos demasiado —dijo Magnus.

—Eh, ¿de qué cosas dramáticas estás hablando? —Even preguntó.

—Colega, literalmente se liaron contra la pared la semana pasada luego que Isak estuviera enojado durante medio día porque lo llamó «bebé» frente al catedrático de biología —dijo Mahdi.

—¿Eso cómo es dramático? —dijo Isak.

—Mierda, es como si Even de verdad te contagió. ¡Vaya! —dijo Jonas.

—¡¿Discúlpame?! —dijo Isak.

—Aunque, ¿cómo van a estar separados cuando Even comience la Universidad? No puedo imaginarte no estando empalagosos y juntos en los pasillos —dijo Magnus.

_Ay._

Jonas le dio un codazo bajo la mesa, pero Even lo vio.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Magnus. Creo que me voy a quedar otro año en el instituto —dijo Even.

—¡No bromees sobre eso! —dijo Isak.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te vas a ir a la Universidad! —dijo Isak.

—¡Bien! —Even rodó los ojos.

—¿Me acabas de rodar las ojos? —dijo Isak.

—Creo que lo acabo de hacer —dijo Even—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te enoja que lo robara?

—Oh, ¿ahora me estás provocando?

—Sí, bebé. ¿Te gusta? —dijo Even.

—Al carajo, me voy —dijo Jonas.

—Vuelve a llamarme bebé en la escuela una vez más y esta noche tendrás que mamarte tu propio pene —dijo Isak.

—¡Colega! ¡Colega qué diablos! ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Mahdi.

—En serio, no puedo superar esto —dijo Magnus.

—Ahora de verdad me voy —dijo Jonas.

Even rió. Le encantaba tanto.

.

—No puedo creer que estoy con chico de instituto —dijo Even.

—De acuerdo, primero, has sido estudiante de Universidad ¿por cuánto? ¿Un día? Segundo, no soy un estudiante de instituto. Tercero, no «estás» conmigo, eres mío. Esto no es una penosa película americana. Cuarto, te odio. Quin-

Even lo interrumpió al juntar sus labios.

Fue un beso-sonrisa. Los besos-sonrisas eran los favoritos de Even. Isak rápidamente llevó la mano al cabello y también lo besó mientras reía.

—Literalmente vendría todos los días y te avergonzaría frente a tus amigos de la Universidad. ¡No me importa! —dijo Isak.

—Oh, mírate. ¡Eres tan lindo! Pero no hay necesidad de eso. Hoy literalmente le mostré una foto de nosotros a todo mundo. Ahora todos piensan que soy raro —dijo Even.

—Aunque, eres raro.

—¿Qué? —Even se mofó.

—Eres ridículo —Isak rió—. Eres como esas molestos padres que muestran fotos de sus bebés a la gente.

—Isak, es como si me rogaras llamarte bebé —dijo Even.

—Bah, vete a la mierda —Isak lo empujó—. Por cierto, ¿que fotos estás mostrando a la gente?

—Tú sabes cuáles.

—Por favor no me digas que son en las que estoy en la cama. Honestamente te mataré —dijo Isak.

—No, no. En las que estamos completamente vestidos.

—¡Even! —Isak gritó.

—¿Qué? ¡Literalmente creé una cuenta de instagram dedicada a ti, y tú ni siquiera publicas una foto de mí! ¡Siempre son tomas de Magnus! Estás desperdiciando fotos perfectamente buenas. Tengo que darles buen uso —dijo Even.

—¡¿Desde cuándo te importan las redes sociales?!

—¡No hieras mis sentimientos! —Even hizo un puchero.

—Oh, ahora estás herido, ¿eh? ¿Y también haces puchero? Maldición. 

.

Ese día caminaron a casa de la mano. Era el comienzo de un nuevo años escolar, e iba a ser difícil.

Era difícil estar juntos todo el _maldito_ tiempo, pero lo habían hecho antes. Lo habían hecho incontables ocasiones. Y sin embargo, aquí estaban.

Sin importar lo mucho que intentaran combatirlo, el universo siempre parecía cambiar la órbita de Even para que terminara exactamente donde pertenecía: _con él_.

Even pensó durante mucho tiempo acerca de la teoría de universos paralelos de Isak. Era absurdo pero a veces lo mantenía despierta por la noche.

_¿Qué están haciendo ahora mismo los otros Isak y Even? ¿Están juntos? ¿Están peleando? ¿Se hablan? ¿Ya se han conocido? ¿Hay un universo en el que no soy bipolar? ¿Hay un universo en el que no rompo el corazón de Isak? ¿Hay un universo en el que nunca volví de Trondheim? ¿Hay un universo en el que nunca lo besé esa noche cuando él tenía doce años? ¿Hay un universo en el que no lo amo tanto como la Luna ama a la Tierra?_

La respuesta siempre era la misma. Ellos tenían algo épico y cósmico en marcha, y funcionaba en cada _maldito_ universo. Esa era la única explicación.

Al final del día, ni siquiera importaba. Mientras que ellos, en este universo, estuvieran juntos, nada más importaba. Los otros «Isak y Even» seguramente podían resolverlo solos. Él había esperado literalmente toda su vida para llamar a este chico suyo. Seguramente, los otros Even en el universo podían encontrar su camino a este chico. Este chico que daba sentido a la vida. Este chico que no sabía que era el chico más valioso en la faz de la tierra. Este chico que no sabía lo mucho que estar cerca de él hacía que todo lo valiera, tanto.

Este chico. ¡Este chico!

_Pondré al universo de rodillas por ti, bebé._

.

 

isakyaki - Cuando el hombre de tus sueños también es tu mejor amigo (y un empollón)

. . .

sana_bakkoush - ¿Tomaron esta foto con una patata*?

. . .

eazy_eskild - no me veo reflejado

. . .

even_bn - cuando tu mejor amigo también es tu bebé

isakyaki - NO SOY UN BEBÉ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EL FIN. :( Tan triste ver a otro universo irse.  
> Espero que esto respondiera todas sus preguntas. Actualizaré la sinopsis de este fic a: Even está obsesionado con Isak desde que eran niños. Lo prometo. LOL. Quería puntualizar la importancia del POV una vez más. Para ser honesta, Julie me hizo darme cuenta de ello. Ella es tan asombrosa (nunca me cansaré de repetirlo).  
> Espero lo disfrutaran. Quiero hablar de algunas de mis elecciones.  
> \- Isak y Even en este universo son amigos de la infancia pero no colegas. Nunca lo han sido. Creo que la principal razón es la diferencia de edad. Por ejemplo, yo nunca en mi vida he visto «colegas» que se llevarán dos años en el instituto. Están en diferentes niveles de madurez y hay una dinámica energética allí. Quería jugar con esa dinámica. Isak admira a Even, y Even literalmente lo considera su bebé, quiere enseñarle todo, alcanza su despertar sexual antes, y se siente culpable y horrible por ello. (Además, ¿¿¿pueden imaginar joven!Isak??? Joven!Even probablemente habrían muerto)  
> \- Esto fue bastante desasogante en algunas partes. Pero SEÑOR, pregunten a cualquiera que haya vivido amor «no correspondido» con un amigo de la infancia. ¡Vaya montaña rusa!  
> \- Mahdi Disi: <3 lol ya está. Ese es todo mi punto.  
> \- La mamá de Isak: eh... De acuerdo, lo siento pero simplemente parecía plausible (¿?) La mamá de Isak adora a bebé!Even. Pero es súper religiosa y se preocupaba. Se preocupaba y solamente quería lo mejor para su hijo. Pero entonces vio la influencia que tenía Even sobre su hijo ya que no estaba ciega y desafortunadamente porque es la persona más equilibrada. Decidí que Even no sé lo contara a Isak. Sentí que era algo propio de Even. Sabía lo inestable que era la relación de Isak con su madre. Él no querría empreorarla.  
> No lo sé. Estoy. Esto se supone que está basado en: 'Low Roar - Nobody Loves Me Like You' en caso que necesiten llorar.  
> .  
> Vayan a gritarme a cuteandtwisted.tumblr.com
> 
> * * *  
> N/T:  
> * hace referencia a la mala calidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Traductor:  
> De verdad espero que disfruten de esta historia.  
> Leerla la original y no traducirla era superior a mis fuerzas.


End file.
